Souvenir
by Ding Doll
Summary: En uno de sus viajes al Medio Oriente, el adinerado y frío Rivaille compra por impulso a un joven príncipe en un mercado, y aun cuando tomó la decisión de liberarlo prefiere quedarse por un tiempo con aquel muchacho altivo de ojos verdes. ¿Será el tiempo suficiente como para que Rivaille se arrepienta de su decisión? AU. BL. ErenxRivaille. RivaillexEren. LIME. FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**Jelou! No sé en verdad cuanta gente lee los comentarios del autor, hahaha, pero haré como siempre (¿?) una mini-introducción al tema, que en realidad es solo para decir que estaba como pegada en un capítulo de mi otro fic, porque aún no sé qué hacer con un personaje, así que simplemente ocurrió esto que mi mente creó delirando.**

**El punto principal de esto es que este fanfiction fue hecho solo para entretenerme, ser melosa y hacer que mi OTP se ame profundamente en una época victoriana.**

**Ignoren eso de allá arriba.**

* * *

**Advertencia: BL. AU. Fluff. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas no recomendables para menores de 13 años (lime)- Rated T. **

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes que utilizo no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen entera y únicamente a Isayama Hajime. Lo único que he hecho es intentar mantener un poco de sus personalidades, lo máximo posible sin que interfiera con la trama de mi historia.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 1: Souvenir.-

...

...

...

Quedó quieto, de pie, totalmente mudo y sorprendido, aquello no se lo esperaba. Volviendo en sí, intentó mantener la compostura frente a los sirvientes que entraban su equipaje al vestíbulo de su casa y carraspeó llamando la atención de aquellos ojos verdes que no veía desde hacía más de una semana. ¿Por qué estaba ese niño allí? Oh, claro, él lo había comprado en una subasta en Medio Oriente.

Llevó su mano a su mandíbula y dio unos pasos hacia atrás pretendiendo que todo era una estúpida broma. No se lo creía. En su viaje a las tierras lejanas había asistido a un mercado donde vendían todo aquello que los pequeños países de la zona podían ofrecer, desde alfombras que afirmaban ser mágicas hasta seres humanos. Y él había decidido –en un acto estúpido y despreocupado– comprar a ese chico de aires altivos y ojos hermosos. ¿Por qué? Aun se lo preguntaba.

Suspiró agobiado por la situación. Que el recordara había dicho al hombre al que le había comprado el crío que no lo quería para él, que lo liberara luego en alguna ciudad con algunas monedas que le había dejado. Pero ese idiota no había hecho caso y lo había enviado junto con su equipaje una semana después a Inglaterra.

Se recargó sobre el marco y observó detenidamente al muchacho ignorando al resto. Estaba muy distinto, hacía una semana vestía un atuendo rasgado, sucio, su rostro se encontraba lleno de tierra y con algunos indicios de golpes. Pero ahora parecía haberse recuperado, estaba totalmente limpio, su pelo castaño y brillante se veía suave y era algo que esta vez sí tocaría, su ropa había sido reemplazada por una nueva, pantalones anchos y blancos, típicos de la zona, un cinturón de bronce finamente adornado con piedras preciosas reposaba sobre sus caderas, un chaleco corto y sin mangas de lino y con detalles dorados cubría su parte superior mientras que su torso se encontraba parcialmente vendado por tiras blancas y pulcras que contrastaban con la piel morena del chico.

Aunque había algo que no había cambiado, eran esos ojos verdes llenos de orgullo, arrogantes, pero extrañamente amables. Ese día se había perdido en aquellos por lo que había terminado por cometer una locura y había pagado un precio importante por ese muchacho alto y de poca musculatura.

Pero no era todo, había algo que llamó aún más la atención de su comprador, eran aquellas joyas que usaba. Varias pulseras de oro cubrían sus muñecas y un collar del mismo material ceñido a su cuello con una esmeralda incrustada le advertían del estatus de la persona que tenía en frente.

–¿Rivaille? –escuchó a sus espaldas, era la voz de su viejo amigo, Erwin Smith. Había olvidado por completo que sus compañeros de arma se encontraban de visita –¿Quién es él? –preguntó poniendo una mano sobre los cabellos negros de su amigo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Ah? –una segunda voz se oyó, esta vez era femenina y con total libertad entró al vestíbulo una mujer alta, morena, de cabellos castaños atados en un extravagante moño sobre su cabeza –Es un muchacho –dijo sorprendida mientras limpiaba sus lentes para luego colocárselos –¡Y vaya muchacho! ¿Rivaille, este es un souvenir que me has traído de tus viajes? –preguntó contenta abrazando a su amigo, quien era al menos diez centímetros más bajo que ella –¡Es exactamente como me gustan! ¡Muy joven y muy guapo! ¡Vaya ojazos que tiene el crío! –gritó contenta.

–Hange, suéltame ahora –exigió molesto, esto no podía ser peor.

–Oh, ya veo –susurró con audacia la mujer y se acercó al joven analizándolo muy bien –Lo has comprado para ti ¿no es así? –una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Erwin logrando que Rivaille se molestara todavía más con la situación –Pero es muy joven –dijo tomando al chico por los hombros –no sabía que tenías gustos tan exóticos –bromeó acercando sus ojos a los contrarios.

–Hange –le advirtió Rivaille con una voz que demostraba su descontento.

–Ya, ya –rio la mujer y extendió su mano hacia el chico exponiendo el dorso de ésta –Mi nombre es Hange Zoe –le sonrió giñándole un ojo.

El moreno tomó los dedos de la mujer y los agitó en señal de saludo lo que provocó otra risa en la castaña.

–Así no es –le corrigió –Debes besar el dorso de mi mano.

–Es probable que no entienda lo que dices, Han- –Erwin no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes había hecho lo que se le había pedido –¡Vaya! Entiendes nuestro idioma.

–Sí, y también lo hablo –sonrió el joven mirando directamente a Rivaille. Se acercó algo cauteloso y se detuvo justo en frente de su comprador –Mi nombre es Eren –le dijo tomando su mano y dando un suave beso en los nudillos de ésta.

–¡No seas idiota! ¡Eso es solo con las mujeres! –gritó Rivaille avergonzado a punto de darle un golpe al chico, lo único que lo detuvo fueron los rápidos reflejos de su amigo quien lo abrazó cariñosamente inmovilizándolo.

–Ah, Rivaille. Perdónalo, él no conoce aún nuestras costumbres –rio el rubio soltándolo y estrechando la mano del castaño –¿Ves, Eren? Así es como se saludan dos hombres en Inglaterra –sonrió jovial y el chico le asintió pestañeando un par de veces.

–Oh, mira –dijo Hange llegando al lado de los hombres –Has logrado sonrojar a nuestro pequeño amigo –sonrió apretando una de las mejillas del mencionado con suavidad.

–Agh, que asco. De seguro no te has lavado las manos en todo el día –dijo tallando el lugar donde la mujer había tocado con sus dedos intentando ignorar el comentario sobre su rostro.

–No es cierto, están limpias. Tú me obligas a hacerlo siempre antes de comer. –y entonces recordó lo que se suponía que iban a hacer –¡El almuerzo debe estar listo, chicos! –exclamó con alegría tomando el brazo de Erwin y encaminándose al comedor.

–Ven, vamos –dijo Rivaille al moreno cuando notó que el chico no tenía intenciones de seguirles.

–¿Está bien que coma con ustedes? –preguntó incómodo mirando al piso.

–No veo cuál es el problema.

Aquellas palabras parecieron provocar cierto júbilo en el menor. Sus ojos verdeazulados se dirigieron hacia los contrarios y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios dejando a Rivaille mudo por unos segundos. Ese mocoso conocía sus encantos y sabía cómo usarlos a la perfección.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con Erwin y Hange ya tomando la sopa de entrada. Eren se detuvo por un momento dejando que su dueño entrara primero y solo luego de que aquel hombre se sentara a cabeza de la mesa él lo hizo confundido en un principio sobre qué lugar tomar. La castaña le sonrió entonces y señaló la silla a su lado. Él le correspondió haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza tomando el lugar para luego jugar con los cubiertos.

–Estoy muy curioso sobre ti, Eren –comenzó Smith soltando la cuchara, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre sus falanges –Me parece muy extraño que hables tan bien una lengua que no es tuya.

–Oh, eso es porque ustedes están constantemente invadiendo nuestra tierras –soltó con total naturalidad alzando su cabeza con orgullo, dejando a todos en el lugar mudos.

–Ah, sí. Esa obsesión de nuestros reyes por expandir sus territorios –bromeó Hange intentando romper el incómodo silencio –Pero supongo que no es el único idioma que hablas ¿cierto? ¿Conoces otros más?

–¿Eh? Claro, hablo otros seis dialectos distintos además de mi lengua materna –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema mientras veía como una muchacha colocaba un plato en frente de él.

–¿Seis? ¡Woah! ¡Son bastantes! ¿Por qué alguien tan joven gastaría su vida en eso? –le sonrió la castaña señalando una cuchara de mayor tamaño para que el chico comenzara a comer.

–No soy joven, ya tengo dieciocho años –dijo logrando que Rivaille soltara un bufido parecido a una risa –Bueno, tal vez usted es mayor que yo –se excusó mirando el plato algo nervioso –pero no soy un niño tampoco como la señorita Hange cree.

–¿Señorita? –volvió a burlase el dueño de casa acariciando su labio inferior con su índice –Hablas demasiado formal, solo dile Hange, o Zoe, o loca, o cuatro ojos, o anormal.

–¿Eh? –preguntó sorprendido Eren mirando a Rivaille –¡No le puedo decir así! ¡Eso es descortés!

–¿Ves, enano? Deberías aprender algo de este adorable joven –dijo la mujer sacándole la lengua a su amigo, no estaba molesta por la forma en la que éste se había referido a ella, pero se sentía halagada por lo que le había contestado el extranjero.

–Señorita Hange, usted tampoco debería tratarlo así –murmuró confundido mirándola de reojo.

–Ah, volviendo al tema anterior –comenzó Erwin quien parecía bastante curioso sobre el menor –¿Por qué necesitas saber todos esos idiomas? ¿Eres un comerciante o qué? –preguntó mientras la sirvienta retiraba su plato de la mesa.

Pero Eren guardó silencio, le miró sorprendido y luego bajó la mirada a la mesa, no sabía si debía contestar a eso. La incomodidad en su rostro se hizo presente y aunque Rivaille también quería saber aquello rodó los ojos molesto consigo mismo por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

–Si no quieres hablar del tema está bien.

–¡No! –se apresuró a decir el chico mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa –Porque usted también merece saberlo –explicó mordiendo su labio inferior aún bastante incómodo –Yo… ah…

–Está bien, Eren, en serio –repitió Rivaille cortando el trozo de carne bañado en salsa que ahora tenía en frente –Podemos hablar de eso luego. Solo apresúrate en comer antes que se enfríe.

Si había algo que ese hombre bajo de estatura y de mirada cruel odiaba más que la suciedad era comer bajo un ambiente tenso e incómodo. Por eso prefería muchas veces hacerlo solo, aun cuando sus amigos –solteros igual que él– solían juntarse para la hora de cenar o tomar el té.

Cuando la conversación comenzó a fluir nuevamente Eren dejó de ser el centro de atención y se focalizaron más en el viaje que Rivaille había hecho. Aunque no era un gran hablador respondía las preguntas de sus amigos sobre los lugares que había visitado y las cosas que había traído, pasando por alto que el muchacho de ojos verdes también había sido una de esas cosas compradas.

El chico solo escuchaba en silencio como los mayores reían de sus bromas y hablaban con total naturalidad. Observaba bien a su amo esperando también por el sonido de su risa, estaba expectante al momento en que aquel sujeto de cabellos negros sonriera y sacara una dulce carcajada de sus labios. Pero no ocurrió, lo más parecido a eso eran resoplos de insatisfacción ante las estupideces que decía la castaña. Agachó la mirada molesto, ¿en serio nunca le vería sonreír?

Se preguntó también si sería un amargado. Aunque Hange lo llamara así de vez en cuando, él parecía tolerar lo suficientemente bien las bromas que tanto la mujer como el rubio le hacían. No, no era del todo un amargado.

Entonces ¿qué clase de hombre había sido el que lo había comprado?

–Bueno –sonrió Erwin poniéndose de pie –Tengo trabajo esperándome en casa. Gracias por la invitación a comer –sonó irónico haciendo que Rivaille rodara los ojos. Él jamás invitaba a sus amigos a casa.

–Oh, no me recuerdes eso, tengo una pila de papeles que firmar más otro montón de exámenes que revisar. Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer clases en la universidad –dijo Hange sobando su cuello, imaginando ya el dolor que le provocaría estar tantas horas con la cabeza inclinada.

Eren los vio partir en una elegante carroza negra tirada por dos caballos que eran guiados por un hombre de sobrero alto. Luego pediría que le explicaran aquello, ahora solo agitaba la mano en respuesta la mujer que sacaba la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana para echarle un último vistazo al joven.

–Ah… Rivaille –lo llamó al ver que el hombre se adentraba en la casa dejándolo solo en el antejardín –Ah, perdón, señor –susurró ante la extrañada mirada del hombre –¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? –preguntó algo confundido buscando la respuesta en esos ojos verde olivo que le observaban fastidiados.

–Haz lo que quieras, niño –respondió girándose nuevamente para caminar hasta su despacho.

Sabía que era seguido por el menor y aunque estaba algo fastidiado por su insistencia dejó la puerta abierta para que él entrara también a la habitación. Se sentó detrás de aquel escritorio de roble finamente adornado y tomó su pluma para luego abrir una carpeta con algunos documentos que tenía que revisar.

–¿Es lo mejor que tienes para hacer? –preguntó alzando una ceja con la mirada aun puesta sobre aquellas palabras escritas con tinta negra.

–Rivaille –le llamó y de inmediato el nombrado levantó la vista hasta el chico quien estaba de pie aun en el marco de la puerta –¿Por qué me compró? –inquirió curioso ladeando su cabeza un poco.

El mayor calló por unos momentos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué era tan adorable? ¿Acaso lo hacía apropósito? Ese mocoso le estaba molestando más de lo debido. Llevó su dedo índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos mientras hacía presión. No había respuesta a esa pregunta y probablemente el niño estaba teniendo una idea equivocada por lo que sus _amiguitos_ habían dicho mientras bromeaban.

–Si quería un esclavo todos allí eran más baratos que yo –comenzó a decir mientras jugaba con sus manos –Además, yo no sé hacer nada. No tengo idea de cómo traba-

–Escucha, Eren –le interrumpió Rivaille mirándolo con determinación –Soy un hombre rico, hago lo que quiero con mi dinero y usualmente mis bienes no preguntan por qué los compro. Así que mejor dedícate a hacer alguna otra cosa que no sea molestarme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no quiero pasar toda la tarde en esto.

El chico solo asintió y se quedó de pie observando al otro trabajar. Le veía cambiar de carpeta y documentos leyendo muy atentamente lo ahí decía, parecía un hombre muy importante y dedicado a su trabajo. Sonrió para sí, le gustaba esa actitud, siempre admiró a todos aquellos que eran capaces de mantenerse serios y consagrados en sus actividades, ya sean campesinos o caballeros.

Rivaille pensó que el chico se cansaría pronto y dejaría el lugar por aburrimiento. Mas no fue así. Durante todas aquellas horas que se había demorado en revisar informes de sus subordinados y proyectos que sus superiores le enviaban, el niño se había mantenido su postura firme, y aunque a veces se apoyaba en la pared para descansar le pareció admirable.

Cuando hubo terminado le miró por el rabillo del ojo y se sorprendió al notar que aún tenía en su rostro el entusiasmo inicial. Aunque la sonrisa en sus labios había desaparecido, el verde de sus ojos estaba ardiente de expectación. _Como un perro_. Rivaille lo comparó con un perro que espera a su amigo obedientemente hasta que pueden volver a jugar. Suspiró y levantó la vista agobiado, el trabajo era duro. Se había arremangado la camisa y desabotonado los primeros tres botones de ésta, su cabello estaba algo desordenado de tanto que se había llevado las manos hasta sus hebras, mas su semblante seguía siendo el mismo.

Eren sonrió de nuevo cuando notó los ojos de su dueño sobre él y se acercó al escritorio poniendo las manos sobre éste e inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. De nuevo la imagen de un perro volvió a la cabeza del mayor quien llevó una mano hasta su mentón preguntándose qué era lo que ese chico quería de él.

–He terminado –dijo estirándose sobre la silla para luego dejarse caer contra el respaldo de ésta –¿Quieres ir a tomar el té? –inquirió sin mirar al chico, sus ojos estaban atentos en el techo.

–Me encantaría.

Aquella voz sonó alegre por lo que Rivaille soltó uno de esos bufidos que Eren reconocía como sonrisas. Había acordado que el hombre era extraño, sus sonrisas eran distintas a las de los demás, podía pasar horas y horas trabajando, tenía poca paciencia pero tampoco solía elevar la voz al momento de enojarse, pero por sobre todo era una buena persona.

El cuarto para tomar el té no difería mucho del resto de la casa, la cual tenía en todas las habitaciones el mismo papel mural y el mismo piso de madera. Una mesita pequeña donde se encontraba el juego de té más unas cuantas galletas era lo único nuevo que Eren logró ver. Las elegantes sillas eran iguales a las que Rivaille tenía en su despacho para el público en general, solo que éstas además tenían unos cojines con flores bordadas.

Eren tomó uno de ellos y se sentó en el piso abrazándolo mientras esperaba que el mayor sirviera un poco de té en ambas tazas, al parecer la sirvienta había contado al muchacho como un invitado más. Rivaille le miró desde arriba confundido por la actitud del menor, mas solo se dedicó a preguntarle si quería algo de crema con su té.

–Muchas gracias –susurró el niño tomando entre sus manos la taza con la bebida caliente –Gracias de verdad –masculló confundiendo aún más al mayor, esos ojos le decían que unas lágrimas pronto se asomarían –Por comprarme, por aceptarme acá –se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba la taza totalmente quieto –Le debo mi vida –dijo con seriedad mirando a Rivaille con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Huh? –preguntó incómodo, nunca le gustó que la gente se comportara de esa forma con él –No sé de qué hablas, Eren. No actúes así.

–Sí, señor –obedeció el chico asintiendo –Solo quería darle a entender mi aprecio por usted. Tal vez no entienda la gravedad de la situación en la que me encontraba, pero el precio tan alto por mí se debía a que nadie podría comprarme, así terminaría siendo comida para sus fieras.

–Te he dicho que pares ya con eso –gruñó Rivaille confundido, esperaba que ningún sonrojo se hubiera asomado por su rostro y cambió la dirección de sus ojos hasta un punto en la pared.

–Eso es cierto, lo siento. ¿Luego del té qué hará? –preguntó cambiando el tema –Quisiera ir con usted si es posible.

–Eren, te dije que podía hacer lo que quisieras, no me interesa mucho tenerte como esclavo. Ve y haz la mierda que quieras –dio un sorbo a su taza y relajó su expresión un poco –Estás en Londres, visita lugares, hay muchas cosas que-

–¡Con usted! –exclamó el menor y luego se retrajo dándose cuenta que había interrumpido a su amo –Lo siento, no debí.

–No te azotaré, maldita sea. Deja de comportarte así, mocoso de mierda –el ceño Rivaille se frunció al tiempo que las palabras salían de sus labios.

–¿Ah? ¿No lo hará? ¿Es en serio? –preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios dejando la taza a un lado –Pero ¿por qué no?

–¿Acaso eres un masoquista? Eso es bastante enfermo –bromeó sirviéndose un poco más de té –Confórmate por ahora con que no te haré daño.

Eren no sabía nada de ese hombre, pero Rivaille era conocido por sus pensamientos antiesclavistas. Él creía que cada persona debía limpiar su propia mierda y hacerse cargo de sus cosas, y si ibas a necesitar ayuda, bueno, vas y les pagas por su trabajo. La presencia del menor allí complicaba un poco las cosas. Probablemente cuando más personas se enteraran de que había traído un esclavo de Medio Oriente las habladurías comenzarían de inmediato. Por eso le había liberado al mismo tiempo que le había comprado. Aunque el vendedor no le había hecho caso y se lo envió de todas formas.

Bufó para sí lo que sorprendió a Eren, la respuesta a sus problemas era fácil, liberarlo por segunda vez en Inglaterra. Pero cuando iba a formular la frase su cuerpo no le obedeció, sentía que por alguna razón quería retener al menor un tiempo más allí.

_Cuatro semanas_, se dijo a sí mismo. Era el plazo que se iba a dar para conocer las razones por las que Eren había sido vendido y luego le liberaría.

...

...

Continuará.

* * *

**Yush, tengo una obsesión con que Levi sea el amo. Ah sí, para efectos de esta historia usaré Rivaille, porque es más profesional, además que es un acaudalado caballero inglés, no puede llamarse de la otra manera que es un poco más vulgar. **

**Gracias por leer *-* (si quieres sumarle un review estaré aún más agradecida).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Inconsistencias históricas a lo largo del relato. Lamento esto, pero no conozco bien la historia de Inglaterra ni tampoco ocuparé tiempo en estudiarla.**

**Disclaimer: Aunque la historia me pertenece, los personajes utilizados NO son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 2: Nettoyage.-

…

…

…

Era su segunda noche en aquella casa, Rivaille le había dicho hacía unos minutos que era hora de dormir, y él obedientemente partió a su habitación. Se encontraba a sólo una puerta de la de su dueño y aunque muchas veces se preguntó que había en ese cuarto que los separaba, decidió no entrar y mantener a raya su curiosidad. Molestarlo jamás estaría en sus planes.

Eren tomó entre sus manos las prendas que yacían sobre su cama. Era un pijama de color celeste que Rivaille le había comprado ese mismo día. Tocó la tela con cuidado, era seda, podía reconocer lo exquisito y refinado que era el material. Una punzada de nostalgia golpeó su corazón, mas lo olvidó al recordar el por qué le habían entregado el conjunto.

En su segunda mañana ahí la sirvienta había entrado para avisarle que el desayuno estaba servido y al removerlo notó que el muchacho dormía desnudo. Rivaille le explicó que aquello había consternado a la joven por lo que desde ese momento en adelante debía usar pijama para dormir y así evitar malos entendidos con la servidumbre.

Se cambió de ropa y luego se miró en el espejo en la habitación. Eren sonrió para sí, estaba satisfecho con el obsequio, la tela era suave y el color le encantaba, además que había sido su amo quien lo había escogido para él.

Miró su rostro notando un brillo en su cuello, era aquella trenza que había intentado ocultar tanto de sus vendedores como de su dueño. Aquel trozo de su cabello más largo simbolizaba algo que no quería abandonar por el momento, no era solo un capricho, era aquello que lo mantenía cuerdo y dispuesto a seguir su destino. Simbolizaba a su madre, la mujer que lo cuidó y acunó durante toda su niñez, simbolizaba a su prometida, la joven que le había regalado aquel prendedor con una flor en uno de sus extremos. Aquello simbolizaba un pasado que había dejado atrás.

Y aunque había querido ocultarlo, lamentablemente su amo era una persona observadora y lo suficientemente tenaz como para notarlo el mismo día de su llegada. Eren se había puesto de pie luego de la hora del té y fue cuando el mayor lo detuvo y se acercó hacia su cuello.

–Hay algo que brilla ahí –dijo Rivaille sacando el prendedor y dejando que el mechón de cabello cayera hasta los hombros del chico –Esto es –miró sorprendido el objeto que tenía en sus manos –demasiado femenino.

–¿Eh? Rivaille, no diga algo así, es un obsequio –susurró avergonzado el chico mientras tocaba su pelo.

–Ya veo –y aunque no quería aceptarlo, aquella cosa le llamaba demasiado la atención –¿Por qué lo escondías? ¿Y esto también? –preguntó tomando el mechón entre sus dedos mientras fruncía su ceño molesto por no entender lo que sucedía.

–Ah, eso. Es porque si ellos los hubieran visto me hubieran despojado de ambos y yo no quería que… –musitó recordando lo que había pasado hacía solo unos días bastantes kilómetros al este. –Puede quedárselo si gusta –dijo Eren al notar el interés que Rivaille ponía en el prendedor.

–No, es tuyo –sentenció devolviéndoselo –. No sé cómo son las cosas allá, pero no quiero que me ocultes cosas. Ya te dije, haz lo que quieras. Te estoy dando plena libertad de tus actos –los ojos de Rivaille se dirigía a los verdosos y las palabras parecían acariciar el corazón del menor.

Eren se sonrojó en su cama al recordarlo. Algo en la actitud de su dueño era distinto, sus palabras, sus actos parecían remover algo en su interior. La libertad que le había entregado le llenaba y al mismo tiempo le hacía querer estar más cerca. En verdad, no estaba siendo libre, sino que cada vez se sentía más atado por voluntad propia.

Ese mismo segundo día, apenas se enteró que Rivaille saldría se apuntó para acompañarlo. No tenía idea de donde iban, pero cuando se enteró que era a la casa de Erwin se alegró de no dejarlo partir solo. No es como si odiara al rubio, solo lo había visto una vez por un par de horas, pero no le agradaba la cercanía que tenía con su dueño, el que pudiera tocarlo con tal libertad le provocaba una extraña sensación de angustia.

–Rivaille –lo llamó el chico mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres en búsqueda de un cochero que estuviera desocupado –Creo que no debería… pienso que tal vez debería usar ropas más acordes con Europa –dijo sintiéndose incómodo con las miradas de los transeúntes.

–¿Huh? –le preguntó arqueando una ceja y mirándolo de pies a cabeza –Si te gusta vestirte así, por mí está bien. Si quieres usar ropa distinta eso es algo que tú debes decidir.

Retomó la caminata dejando a Eren atrás, aunque era mucho más bajo que el chico –al menos unos veinte centímetros– era además mucho más rápido. Al muchacho le costaba seguirle el paso y ya estaba agotado de tanto caminar.

–¿Cómo le gusta más? –le preguntó alegre sin saber lo que esto provocaría en el mayor.

–Ya te dije que me da igual –gruñó ocultando su rostro ligeramente sonrojado con la bufanda –. Aun no entiendo cómo no sientes frío vestido así –susurró cambiando el tema.

Era primavera y Eren estaba acostumbrado a varios tipos de climas, por lo que no le preocupaba el frío. Solo sonrió para sí al ver como eso afectaba a su dueño, no parecía tolerar las bajas temperaturas y se escondía detrás de muchas capas de ropa para evitar que cualquier brisa se colara y le congelara.

Iba tan despreocupado caminando al lado del mayor que lo que el otro hizo le tomó por sorpresa y se crispó al instante. Rivaille había tomado aquel mechón de cabello más largo que ahora había sido trenzado con el pasador enredándolo entre las hebras. De un golpe lo jaló con fuerzas hacia abajo haciendo que Eren soltara un gemido de dolor y le mirara desconcertado.

–Brilla mucho –murmuró como excusa.

Ahora Eren río en su cama. El recordar aquel rostro curioso por el brillo del metal en el prendedor que su prometida le había regalado le llenó de alegría. Su dueño podía ser un hombre serio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero seguía teniendo una actitud parecida a la de un niño.

No notó cuando se quedó dormido, pero despertó apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse, aun no era de día por lo que no era la sirvienta. Se incorporó rápidamente y pudo distinguir la figura de Rivaille caminando hacia él. Sus mejillas se llenaron de color y un millón de ideas pasaron por su mente, pero solo una se quedó cuando su amo lanzó lejos las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

–Ah… Rivaille –susurró confundido sintiendo como se le subían todos los colores, incluso invadiendo su cuello.

–No creas que estarás aquí gratis –gruñó el mayor y entonces cientos de pensamientos sucios recorrieron la mente del castaño, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo y se tensó mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Levántate de inmediato –dijo lanzándole un plumero encima –, debemos limpiar toda la casa. Es domingo de limpieza.

Eren quedó en shock. Se había equivocado con respecto a las intenciones del mayor, había pensado algo fuera de lugar. Negó con la cabeza intentando recuperar su normalidad. No era bueno quedarse dormido pensando en Rivaille, tomó nota de esto y se levantó con pereza.

–Te espero en la biblioteca –ordenó el mayor acercándose a la puerta –No tardes.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió con el plumero en búsqueda de su amo. Agradeció no tener explicaciones que dar, y aunque estaba totalmente confundido por lo que su mente le había hecho creer, decidió que luego se ocuparía del tema.

–Muy bien –lo felicitó Rivaille, le había tomado solo un par de minutos llegar ahí –Necesito que quites el polvo de las estanterías. Tienes una hora para hacerlo.

Eren asintió. Una hora, vaya, con eso tenía más que suficiente. Se dedicó a hacerlo tranquilamente y antes de que se cumpliera media hora estaba sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones que había allí. Ni siquiera se había agotado un poco. Comenzó a aburrirse en poco rato y se preguntó cómo se leerían aquellos libros. No entendía ni una palabra escrita en ellos. Había pensado que tal vez comprendería las palabras, pero simplemente eran un montón de símbolos extraños nada parecidos a los usados en su país ni en los cercanos.

–¿Huh? ¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó Rivaille entrando nuevamente en la habitación –No sé si puedo creer eso.

Dicho esto buscó una silla y se subió para pasar su índice por la superficie de uno de los muebles. Polvo. En su dedo se pegó el polvo que Eren no había limpiado bien. Frunció su ceño sin dejar que el chico lo viera y se quedó unos segundos en esa posición asustando al menor.

–¿Hay algo mal? –preguntó asustado el muchacho levantándose del sillón y llegando al lado de su amo.

–Eren –gruñó Rivaille, sonaba bastante furioso –Te he dado una maldita hora para que tengas todo limpio –al terminar tomó el plumero de las manos del chico y estuvo a punto de golpearlo con éste, sin embargo se arrepintió –Una jodida hora para que hagas el trabajo.

–¿Uh? Y-yo… –Eren había comenzado a lloriquear confundido, no entendía qué había hecho mal.

–Ve a barrer el pasillo. Yo terminaré con esto acá –sentenció dedicándose a repasar los sitios aun cubiertos por polvo.

Eren negó con la cabeza. Seguía sin entender nada. Aun así partió al pasillo y tomó la escoba que estaba recostada sobre la muralla para hacer lo que se le había pedido. Se había preguntado que tanto había hecho mal, después de todo solo tenía que pasar esas plumas sobre la superficie ¿no?

También otra pregunta recorrió su mente, Rivaille parecía un hombre muy rico e importante, entonces ¿por qué hacía la limpieza de su hogar él mismo? ¿No tenía acaso a varias personas trabajando durante la semana en su casa? ¿No eran ellos los que debían encargarse de esos detalles?

–Verás, Eren. Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo.

Esa había sido la respuesta del mayor cuando se lo preguntó mientras limpiaban la cocina. Solo asintió, tenía sentido si lo exponía de esa manera. Esta vez intentó ser más útil siguiendo los consejos de Rivaille sobre cómo limpiar los azulejos.

–Allá arriba –había apuntado su amo –Las canaletas están sucias y debes limpiarlas. Súbete a esta escalera y saca todo eso de allí. Yo estaré acá abajo limpiando las ventanas. Si algo ocurre llámame.

Oh, allá arriba. Suspiró. Le asustaba mucho la idea de subir a limpiar algo que conocía vagamente, pero debía hacerlo, así se lo había pedido Rivaille. Tomó coraje y exhaló como si fuera la última vez. Se subió a la escalera lo más rápido que pudo para evitar sentir vértigo y cuando estuvo arriba se sentó en el borde del techo de la casa. No iba a mirar hacia abajo. Solo dirigió su vista al horizonte, llevaban todo el día limpiando –solo habían tomado pequeños _break_s para comer– y en unas pocas horas oscurecería.

Se dedicó entonces a limpiar las canaletas con mucho cuidado de no caerse. Aunque las tejas se veían rugosas, la verdad es que era muy fácil resbalarse y caer.

–¿Terminaste? –preguntó Rivaille desde el suelo y Eren miró por primera vez hacia abajo para asentirle –¿Por qué aún no bajas?

–Tengo miedo –admitió empuñando los bordes.

Desde abajo el mayor soltó un bufido y subió hasta donde estaba el chico. La idea de dejarlo allá arriba hasta que bajara por sí mismo había cruzado su mente, mas decidió ir por él.

–Vamos, bajemos juntos –le dijo teniendo su mano aún desde la escala.

Para Eren era difícil de creer todo eso. Al parecer los amos en occidente eran distintos, más amables. O a lo mejor se debía solo porque se trataba de Rivaille. Nunca imaginó que éste subiría por él, pero así fue. Tomó su mano y bajó con el brazo del mayor rodeando su cintura. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este acto, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el tener el rostro de su dueño tan cerca. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y agradeció a sus dioses cuando llegaron al suelo y pudo separarse del mayor.

La brusquedad con la que Eren se alejó sorprendió a Rivaille, mas su rostro siguió con la misma expresión que solía mantener siempre. Se retiró unos pasos y luego volteó para tomar la escalera y guardarla.

–Ah… ¿necesita ayuda? –preguntó el menor tomando un extremo de ésta.

Pesaba y mucho. No pudo evitar cuestionarse cómo Rivaille se la llevara con tal facilidad. Nota que agregar en su mente, su amo era un hombre indiscutiblemente fuerte y valiente. Aunque esto último podía ser una apreciación muy subjetiva ya que cualquiera que no sufriera de vértigo podría haber subido sin problemas al techo.

–Terminaremos con el salón y luego prepararemos la cena –anunció cuando salían de la casucha donde guardaban los implementos de limpieza, que no eran pocos.

–Ajá. Pero ¿dónde está la sirvienta? –preguntó Eren confundido mientras entraban por la puerta trasera. No la había visto en todo el día y había olvidado por completo que quería saberlo.

–Es su día libre –dijo sin interés Rivaille caminando siempre adelante –Una vez a la semana Sasha toma el tren a su pueblo para reunirse con su familia, partió ayer por la tarde.

–Oh, ¿es en serio? ¿La deja ver a su familia? –la sorpresa en la voz del chico fue como un golpe en la nuca para el mayor, aquello le disgustó un poco.

–Tendría que ser un maldito monstruo como para no hacerlo –gruñó intentando no fruncir el ceño –Aunque es un poco torpe y cocina horrible no puedo negarle ver a su padre. Eren, hay muchas cosas que no comprendes de acá.

–Y de usted tampoco –afirmó el chico entrando en el salón.

–Solo hay una cosa que debes entender de mí –dijo entregándole de nuevo el plumero –Me gustan las cosas bien limpias. Encárgate de esto.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, su ceño estaba fruncido y la seriedad en su rostro casi logra hacer sonreír la Rivaille. Algo en ese chico era especial. La manera en la que se tomaba cada pequeño trabajo en serio y cómo iba aprendiendo de a poco a hacer las cosas bien le hacía sentir bien en cierta manera.

–¡No! –gritó Eren sosteniendo con fuerzas el plumero –Yo lo haré, señor –pedía intentando arrodillarse en el forcejeó, cosa que era imposible.

Se le había dicho que limpiara los muebles de la manera en la que _no_ lo había hecho la vez anterior y él había asegurado que así sería. Mas Rivaille no era una persona paciente, al ver que el chico no lo estaba logrando nuevamente había intentado quitarle el artefacto para hacerse cargo de esa tarea, solo que esta vez Eren se había negado a entregárselo.

–Por favor, quiero hacerlo –decía atrayendo el plumero.

–Eren, pásamelo ahora –la voz del mayor no dejaba cabida a discusión, pero el chico le veía confundido –Es una maldita orden, mocoso –susurró lleno de ira tirando con fuerzas el objeto, atrayendo al mismo tiempo al muchacho –Suéltalo.

–No quiero –fue la respuesta que recibió.

Eren volvió a jalar del plumero acercando a Rivaille a su cuerpo mientras veía aquellos ojos molestos y brillantes. Definitivamente estaba enojado. Pero esto no le daba miedo ni nada parecido, estaba sin dudas siendo hipnotizado por aquellos orbes tan misteriosos que lograban hacerlo sentir de una manera muy extraña.

–Eren…

–¿Sí? –preguntó algo desorientado sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del mayor.

–Eren, suelta esta maldita cosa ya. –sentenció jalando con fuerza y por fin quitando el objeto de las manos del menor –Agh, mierda. Ve a pelar las malditas papas, niño –ordenó señalando la salida.

Obedeció ahora con la cabeza inclinada por la vergüenza. Había perdido la oportunidad de demostrarle a su dueño que era útil, que había aprendido algo de la vez anterior. Suspiró cuando entró a la cocina y vio las patatas limpias sobre el mueble, tomó un cuchillo y con pereza comenzó su trabajo aun molesto por no haber podido ayudar como correspondía.

Esto no estaba bien. Rivaille tenía un tic en el ojo y aunque su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, un aura oscura se posicionó a sus espaldas. Eren soltó un respingo y miró al piso arrepentido, de nuevo no entendía bien qué había hecho mal, pero sabía que era su culpa. Se mordió el labio inferior y ocultó su cabeza detrás de sus antebrazos cuando el mayor entró finalmente a la cocina.

–¿Nunca habías pelado una patata? –preguntó mientras tomaba entre sus dedos lo que quedaba de ésta.

Eren había intentado, pero nuevamente fallado. De lo que alguna vez fue una papa ahora quedaba solo un trozo pequeño y de cortes irregulares, sin dudas más de la mitad del tubérculo se había ido a la basura como cáscara. El chico tragó y asintió soltando el cuchillo, esperando una reacción del mayor.

–Debiste haberlo dicho antes –dijo Rivaille a punto de soltar un suspiro –Ya es muy tarde para ellas –miró al chico e intentó sonar amable, porque de verdad ese muchachito estaba a punto de llorar –¿Ves aquellas que están ahí? –preguntó señalando una caja dentro de la despensa –Necesito que laves algunas. Hazlo bien esta vez.

Siguiendo las instrucciones Eren logró hacer todo de tal manera que logró complacer a su amo. Se sintió feliz y satisfecho cuando la cena estuvo lista y ambos platos fueron colocados sobre la mesa, el de Rivaille a la cabeza y a su derecha el de Eren. Había sido un largo día y aunque estaba agotado no dejó de hablar durante toda la cena.

–¿Por qué no tiene más sirvientes? ¿Sasha es tan eficiente? –preguntó confundido –Tal vez por eso me compró…

–Eren, no te compré para que me ayudes a hacer el aseo –respondió y de inmediato volvió a tema anterior –No es necesario tener mucha gente, esta casa es pequeña, con una sola persona se puede mantener lo suficientemente limpia. Aunque estoy pensando en contratar a un chef. –terminó convencido de que esa sería una buena idea.

–Oh, ya veo. Hoy fue un día extraño –sonrió el menor –Me gusta ayudarle con la limpieza, por favor, siempre cuente conmigo para esto.

Rivaille solo asintió y siguió comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de retirar y lavar los platos, el mayor se dirigió a su despacho siendo seguido por Eren, ya adentro se sentó a buscar los papeles que Erwin le había dado, esta vez solo se trataba de basura que su jefe no quería hacer, y aprovechándose de la situación, Smith se los entregó con una mirada de cordero degollado.

–No es necesario que estés de pie –dijo al ver al chico en la misma posición de siempre.

Eren sonrió y caminó hasta el escritorio para dejarse caer a un lado de su amo con la espalda apoyada en el mueble. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, la sonrisa en los labios del menor desconcertó un poco a Rivaille y esto terminó por cortar el contacto de sus mirada.

–No tienes que estar aquí tampoco –explicó tomando de nuevo las hojas entre sus manos y revisando las palabras escritas en éstas.

–Lo sé. Me gusta estar con usted.

De nuevo el chico había dicho algo que había terminado por dejarle sin palabras. Intentó ignorar esto y siguió con lo poco y nada de papeleó que tenía en silencio, evitando a toda a costa mirar al chico en el suelo.

...

...

Continuará.

* * *

**Oh lamento si pensaron mal sobre mi Rivaille xd**

**Como habrán visto en el capítulo anterior y éste, este fanfiction es super tonto, ahhaaha. Raya en lo ridículo, pero así soy yo.**

**Oh sí, a los gatos les gusta tomar cosas que brillan, por eso mi cuello está lleno de heridas, aun así no pretendo dejar de usar collares. En teoría, Rivaille es un gato.**

* * *

**Review anon:**

**Guest: Así es, esta es la continuación. Qué bueno que haya sido de tu gusto :3**

**Muchas gracias por leer! **

**(Errores ortográficos o palabras se me pudieron haber colado como siempre)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Aún no sé porque sigo escribiendo esto. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 3: Quotidien.

…

…

…

Era la mañana del martes y Eren se levantó incluso antes que Sasha le tocara la puerta para que se vistiera. Bajó a la cocina con especial entusiasmo en el desayuno y vio a la chica allí sentada y leyendo el periódico del día antes que Rivaille se lo llevara a su habitación o a su despacho y ella no pudiera echarle una mirada. Lo saludó contenta y le explicó que aún no llegaba la leche para preparar los panqueques.

–Oh –dijo con cierta desilusión y se sentó a su lado en la mesita de la cocina –Sasha ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

La chica lo miró unos instantes con sus ojos marrones, siempre se preguntó porqué era tan educado, qué le hacía tratarla así. No muchos eran tan valientes como para reclamarle a Rivaille el actuar de sus sirvientes, pero Eren sobrepasaba el nivel máximo de educación al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Solo volvió a sonreír y le asintió sintiéndose halagada por el hecho.

–Era solo que ¿por qué Rivaille es tan amable conmigo? ¿Es siempre así con todos? –soltó algo confundido por la forma en que había dicho todo eso, no sonó como esperaba pero ya era muy tarde, ella había comenzado su respuesta.

–Supongo que es porque eres su invitado, Eren –se burló soltando una pequeña risita mientras dejaba de lado el periódico –¿No es más que obvio? Aunque él nunca trae a nadie, menos de sus viajes… ¡Sobre eso! Quería preguntarte ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás visitando Inglaterra? Cuando te vi creí que venías por negocios ¿no es así, entonces?

Habló tan rápido que por un segundo confundió al chico. Ella estaba hace días muy ansiosa por hablar sobre el motivo de su visita que había olvidado ocultar su interés y actuó por impulso. Hacía ya casi una semana que el chico estaba ahí y al parecer era un invitado muy importante de su jefe, pero no había tenido tiempo de averiguar hasta ahora y no lo dejaría ir a menos que tuviera una respuesta que la dejara satisfecha.

–¿Invitado? –preguntó dirigiendo sus orbes verdes a la sirvienta más que confundido –No creo que sea eso. Rivaille me compró en un mercado de esclavos. Eso es lo soy. Por eso quería preguntarle si era correcto el trato que tiene hacia mí.

–¿Esclavos? –la voz de ella ahora sonaba más que desconcertada, esperó unos momentos y luego soltó una suave risa echando su cabeza para atrás, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, su jefe era un gruñón en ese sentido –Eren, no puedes decirme eso. Como yo tampoco debería estar tuteándote –dijo llevando una de sus manos a su boca, pero luego hizo un ademán y le quitó importancia al tema –Rivaille jamás… Ah… El señor Rivaille jamás ha tenido esclavos, incluso hablar del tema le repugna. Eren, creo que estás confundido.

–Pero, es que él –comenzó buscando alguna idea que le ayudara, algún comportamiento de su dueño que le indicara a la chica que se confundía –No sé, él me compró como esclavo hace casi dos semanas y yo creí que… tal vez me equivoque.

–Sí –le sonrió ella y observó por la ventana como el chico repartidor de leche la saludaba para que saliera a buscar las botellas –Verás, Eren, en Inglaterra solo existen hombres libres, incluso antes que yo naciera. Está prohibido en la isla tener esclavos. Oye, espera.

Sasha se puso de pie y fue a buscar lo que su amigo dejaba en la entrada. Lo saludó como siempre, le encantaba pasar unos momentos hablando con él durante las mañanas, ambos habían terminado por convertirse en buenos amigos. El muchacho se llamaba Connie y tenía su misma edad aunque era un poco más bajo que ella. Solían discutir sobre cosas triviales mientras ella llevaba las botellas a la cocina y él pasaba a tomarse un té sentado en la mesa.

Pero esta vez fue distinto. Eren salió al mismo tiempo que la chica y tomó las botellas de leche para entrarlas, ignorando a Connie y su rostro desconcertado. Ya dentro de la casa le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a través de la ventana. El chico tomó a su amiga del brazo y la alejó de la puerta para preguntarle quién era ese tipo tan extraño.

–Un invitado del señor Rivaille, creo –respondió recordando la extraña charla que había tenido con el joven –No sé en verdad ahora. Pero eso no importa ¿no es guapo? –dirigió una mirada a su amigo mortificado y sonrojado, no le podía estar haciendo esa pregunta a otro hombre –Es como un príncipe, aunque bastante caballero. En verdad no sé cómo serán los príncipes porque jamás he conocido a ninguno, pero estoy segura que deberían verse así.

–Ya, Sasha, solo te pregunté quién era. No quiero tu opinión personal, tonta –susurró molesto bajando la vista, ella jamás le había hablado de chicos hasta ese momento, y vaya que se sentía incómodo con ese tema, porque en verdad no podía ocultar a su conciencia que la castaña le atraía en cierto modo.

–Ah, es cierto. Rivaille necesita un cocinero y me ha pedido que busque a uno. Parece que no le gustan mis comidas –dijo con la cabeza agachada y algo indignada, ella hacía todo lo que podía para que el plato quedara bien.

–También necesita una sirvienta más respetuosa –soltó cruzándose de brazos y mirando las flores en sus masetas a un lado de la puerta.

–Tooon-to. Estoy diciendo que tú seas el cocinero acá –sonrió ella jugando con su vestido –Sería muy divertido que trabajáramos juntos. Rivaille pidió que fuera alguien de confianza y que cocinara mejor que yo. ¡Y tú lo haces muy bien! Además que eres de mi absoluta confianza –le guiñó un ojo para luego recostarse sobre la pared y mirar a su amigo –Entonces ¿qué me dices?

–Supongo que la paga aquí es mejor –murmuró y Sasha la asintió con los ojos cerrados –Además que no tendría que levantarme tan temprano –ella seguía asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios –Y tú hablas muy bien del señor Rivaille. Además que pronto quiero enlistarme en el ejército y conocerlo sería bueno para mi currículum –soltó un pesado suspiro y miró todo lo que le quedaba por repartir –Está bien, volveré más tarde. ¡No le digas a nadie más! Tomaré el empleo.

La castaña le sonrió y agitó su mano despidiéndose, una gran felicidad la embargó, el tener a Connie a su lado haría el trabajo más divertido, solo hacía falta que su jefe lo aprobara.

Cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar Rivaille hizo lo de siempre, caminó a su despacho y se preguntó si debía ir a los cuarteles. Pero recordó que estaba en un _descanso indefinido_. A la Corona –mejor dicho, al alto mando del ejército, pues esas sanguijuelas no tenían idea de nada– le había parecido increíble su desempeño en Oriente Medio y la India, como sargento al mando de un grupo de elite. Aunque por el momento sus servicios no eran requeridos, lo que quería decir que no habían focos de _rebeldes_ que suprimir. Ahora solo se dedicaba a tareas administrativas, como también lo hacían Erwin y Hange, ninguno de ellos era por el momento solicitado.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y entrando al cuarto extrañado que el mocoso no lo siguiera. Se alivió un poco y comenzó con el papeleo. Estaba aburrido de eso, aunque el pelear en guerras lo había agotado físicamente, el cansancio mental y el sentirse un parásito para su país lo estaba matando poco a poco, por eso había hecho ese viaje tan largo por una ruta que la misma Zoe le recomendó.

Timbró y firmó cientos de ridículas peticiones, esta burocracia le parecía tan absurda que quería tirarse por la ventana. Soltó un sonoro quejido y se derramó prácticamente sobre el escritorio, estirando sus brazos hasta los bordes de éste, rogando porque fueran un poco más largos para abrazar el mueble como se debía. Estaba aburrido, y todo se volvía peor cuando nadie lo molestaba.

Escuchó un golpeteo de nudillos y recordó que había dejado la puerta abierta, se crispó y pensó en recuperar la compostura, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y tampoco le importaba mucho. Soltó un "adelante" observando las hojas de papel y las letras escritas en ella. No le importó que fuera Eren quien entraba, pero agradeció que le llevara una taza de té.

–¿Abrumado por el trabajo? –preguntó el moreno intentando evitar soltar una risita, solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta y alzó una ceja observando al mayor –Nunca me ha dicho qué hace –soltó sorpresivamente, eso era algo que Rivaille había estado evitando, el ser un invasor a los ojos de Eren le incomodaba.

–Soy sargento.

–¿Ah, sí? Jamás imaginé que pertenecía a la milicia –sonrió el chico esperando que su dueño levantara la vista, cosa que no sucedió –No es que usted no se vea fuerte ni duro, de hecho, lo es, es solo que…

–Más parezco un matón –terminó la frase por el menor sujetando unos papeles en frente de sus ojos aun sin incorporarse –Eso ya lo sé.

–No tampoco es eso –susurró incómodo, no esperaba aquellas palabras –Me ha llegado un recado de la señorita Hange, creí que era para usted, pero el chico que lo trajo dijo que era para mí –Rivaille se crispó de nuevo al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer y se preguntó qué tendría que hacer con Eren, pero no dijo nada y lo dejó seguir –No sé leer –soltó con cierta incomodidad, aunque no fuera algo que sorprendiera al mayor, ya era bastante asombroso que hablara el inglés a la perfección –Quisiera que me dijera qué dice. Iba a pedirle a Sasha pero el almuerzo ha explotado de nuevo y está muy preocupada limpiando la cocina.

–Maldita sea –gruñó a eso último y tomó el sobre entre los dedos de Eren al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba –Quiere hablar contigo. Esa loca espera que le hables de tus costumbres y quiere hacerte mediciones de tu anatomía. Hange es antropóloga, así que le interesa ese tipo de cosas.

–¿Antro… Antropóloga? –preguntó mientras recibía el sobre de vuelta.

–Estudia a poblaciones humanas –Rivaille apoyó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y le miró serio –Si hace algo extraño o pregunta algo de más solo debes decirme. Ella dice también que tú pongas una fecha y una hora para el encuentro.

–La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer, ella puede venir cuando quiera.

–¿Vas a meter a esa loca de nuevo en mi casa? –preguntó alzando una ceja, Eren solo apretó los labios y se encogió en su lugar –Está bien. Supongo que es mejor así. ¿Quien lo trajo aún está abajo?

–Supongo que sí –sonrió aliviado mientras veía como el mayor escribía algo en una hoja –Dijo que no podía volver sin una respuesta. De todas maneras debe llevar un buen rato esperando.

–Bien, será para el jueves en la tarde entonces –sentenció al mismo tiempo que le hacía entrega de otra nota –Allí está especificada la hora. Ve.

Eren asintió y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Hacía bastante tiempo que le había llegado aquel recado, pero no sabía si debía ir con Rivaille luego de lo que había conversado con Sasha en la mañana. Finalmente decidió que no tenía nada que recriminarle, de todas maneras le había sacado de aquel lugar, había salvado su vida y lo había aceptado en su casa, agregando el hecho que había sido una excelente persona con él. Tenía una deuda con ese hombre y ser un malagradecido no era parte de su educación.

Al pasar cerca de la cocina vio como Sasha limpiaba la pared repleta de guiso y se preguntó cómo lo había hecho. El mayor tenía razón, necesitaban un cocinero pronto. A penas le entregó la nota al otro hombre cerró la puerta y volvió al despacho. Sonrió al ver como Rivaille tomaba del té que le había servido al mismo tiempo que revisaba un informe de algún soldado.

–Este sabor es nuevo –dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista de las letras escritas –¿De qué se trata, Eren? ¿No es sobre matarme, cierto?

El chico se crispó al instante, jamás había pasado por su mente aquello. El que su dueño lo pensara de esa manera le deprimió al instante bajando la cabeza y apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta, incluso algo molesto. Al no recibir respuesta, el sargento le miró alzando una ceja, disgustado, pensando que en verdad había dado en el blanco.

–Es té de Nilgiris –soltó al final, aquello no le decía nada al mayor así que esperó una explicación mientras dejaba la taza sobre el platillo –No lo va a matar –rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos y sorprendido a Rivaille, aquella actitud era bastante insolente –Es solo té.

–¿Puedes dar una mejor explicación? Eren, estoy bebiendo algo que tú me serviste y aunque estaba delicio-

–¡¿Le ha gustado?! –exclamó Eren interrumpiéndolo como siempre, con su rostro lleno de alegría, logrando que el mayor se llevara de nuevo una sorpresa –Nilgiris es una región en la India, aunque los mejores tés no son de allá, prefiero los de Darjeeling, pero no alcancé a comprar antes de venir.

–Sí, he oído sobre ese lugar también –dijo olvidando que debía reprenderlo por su actitud anterior.

–Ajá. De todas maneras, éste es igual de especial, es tan aromático. También era el favorito de mi madre –soltó mirando la extraña alfombra en el lugar, podía reconocer el estampado, era persa sin dudas.

–Nunca la habías mencionado antes.

–No hay mucho que decir.

El almuerzo, aunque presentable, era bastante sencillo, mas Rivaille no dijo nada al respecto, de todas maneras no la había contratado para cocinar. Comió aquel trozo de carne acompañado con patatas sin muchas ganas, intentando evitar llevar a su boca los pedazos con nervios del animal. Quiso ver la cocina también, asegurarse que la había limpiado como corresponde, pero se aterró con la idea de que no fuera así, le daría algo más de tiempo a Sasha para que se hiciera cargo del aseo.

Apenas terminaron, Eren volvió a comportarse como siempre. Lo siguió hasta el despacho y se sentó donde solía hacerlo, a un lado de él, en el piso, con la espalda pegada a la pared justo detrás de Rivaille. Le miró leer los mismos documentos de hace unas horas, al parecer eran bastante extensos, o tal vez se debía a que carecían de sentido para el mayor y por eso no los firmaría.

A los minutos Sasha tocó el marco de la puerta para anunciar que entraría. A su lado estaba el chico de la mañana y Eren se inclinó hacia la izquierda para observarlo mejor. Se preguntaba qué hacían allí. Rivaille les dio permiso para entrar y ambos lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo.

–Señor, él está interesado en el trabajo –dijo la castaña, pero el chico se veía más interesado en el joven de ojos verdes sentado en el piso –Este es Connie Springer.

–Ajá –el mayor solo asintió y Sasha no comprendía qué ocurría, hasta que volteó a ver a su amigo quien seguía absorto en entender qué demonios hacía ese chico allí.

–Oh, Connie –lo llamó dándole un golpe con su codo y solo entonces el muchacho se presentó.

–¿Sabes cocinar? –fue lo único que Rivaille le preguntó, aunque estaba un poco incrédulo ante la idea –Ya sabes, me agrada tu corte de cabello, eso quiere decir que no habrá pelos en mi comida, así que mantenlo. Lo que me importa es que no hagas lo mismo que esta niña –dijo señalando a la chica que se encogió de inmediato.

–Sí, señor. Sé preparar muy bien platos típicos ingleses –sonrió conociendo muy bien sus habilidades.

–¿Qué hay de las comidas francesas?

–Eso… Yo no lo sé. Pero podría aprender a hacerlas también.

Rivaille quedó satisfecho con la respuesta y le explicó que la primera semana sería de prueba, si lo hacía bien, le haría un contrato permanente, además de que podría comenzar desde mañana. Luego de eso ambos se retiraron del lugar.

–Ese tipo de la mañana también estaba allí –dijo cuando estuvieron casi por llegar a la cocina –Es un poco raro ¿no crees? Además que…

–Oye, Connie –le sonrió ella sentándose con su amigo a su lado ya dentro de la cocina –No cuestiones nada que el jefe haga. Sé que Eren es bastante raro, y que pasa todo el día con Rivaille, pero se vuelve algo normal luego. Quiero decir, no lleva mucho tiempo acá, pero siento que es solo admiración.

–¡Yo no pensé nada mal! Es solo que él… creo que me odia –murmuró el voz baja frunciendo el entrecejo. Se había imaginado todo el día que el castaño quería conquistar a su amiga y por eso había tenido tal reacción en la mañana. Ahora le había sorprendido el verlo de nuevo allí, con una mirada que le decía que estaba invadiendo su territorio.

–¿Ah? Es que Eren es así siempre –le explicó la chica –Como un poco receloso. Pero cuando ya lo conoces es un tipo genial. Además que es muy respetuoso y todo. Solo intenta hacerte amigo de él, y por favor, no arruines esto.

Luego de que Connie se hubiera marchado, Sasha se echó sobre uno de los sillones a descansar, el limpiar todo ese desastre la había dejado agotada. Aunque no duró demasiado, al poco rato llamaron a la puerta de la casa y con pereza se dirigió a ver quién era. Abrió con una sonrisa al reconocer a Erwin y a su protegido, Armin Arlert.

–El señor Rivaille está en su despacho –dijo la chica mientras los conducía por la casa.

–Gracias, Sasha.

El mayor entró con propiedad a la habitación, llamando la atención de Eren que jugaba a lanzar un pisapapeles al aire. No, jamás le iba a gustar ese hombre, porque esta visita solo significaba una cosa. Vio a un chico a su lado y se preguntó si sería su hijo, tenían el mismo color de ojos y de cabellos, pero lo dudó muy seriamente.

–Buenas tardes, Rivaille –lo saludó con una sonrisa, Erwin parecía querer provocar al castaño, mas era solo su imaginación –Traje un par de cosas importantes que deberíamos discutir lo antes posible.

–Estoy cansado de tu maldito papeleo y me traes más –soltó él desde su silla, sin siquiera ponerse de pie ante la presencia de su superior –Supongo que con importante quieres decir sin mocosos.

–Así es. Armin está aquí solo por acompañarme. ¿Eren, serías tan amable de dejar la habitación? –preguntó el rubio de manera tan amable que definitivamente hacía hervir la sangre del muchacho.

Solo asintió y se puso de pie para salir de allí. No le gustaban demasiado esas juntas secretas sobre planes ultrasecretos –que ahora comprendía, se trataban de estrategias militares–, pero agradecía al menos que siempre las hicieran con la puerta abierta. Miró al chico a su lado sintiéndose un poco curioso del porqué estaba allí, no lo había visto antes, así que su primera impresión de él fue la de un debilucho bajito poco interesante.

Caminó junto con él hasta la biblioteca y se sentó en esos extraños sillones con la espalda recostada contra uno de los brazos del mueble y sus pies colgando sobre el otro brazo. Rivaille nunca le dejaba hacer eso, pero ahora él no estaba allí, así que se había tomado ciertas libertades.

–Hola –lo saludó el rubio un poco tímido, pero no lo suficiente como para rehuir su mirada.

Le examinó de nuevo, intentando buscar otro parentesco con Erwin Smith que no fueran los colores. No halló nada por lo que echó su cabeza hacia atrás colgándola, fuera cual fuera su relación con el mayor, no eran familia. Tal vez podría intentar hablarle.

–Hola –respondió seco.

–Me llamó Armin Arlert –y allí estaba, la prueba de que no tenía nada que ver con ese mastodonte –Soy el protegido del comandante Smith –oh, no, lo estaba arruinando –Pero no tenemos lazos sanguíneos –chico listo, había visto la reacción de la frase anterior en Eren, por lo que encontró la forma de arreglarlo –¿Y tú?

–Soy Eren.

–¿Solo Eren? Jamás te había visto aquí. El comandante me dijo que viniera esta vez porque tal vez me entretendría. Creo que lo dijo por ti.

–No soy un juguete, no puedes entretenerte.

–Eso ya lo sé –soltó Armin algo molesto por la actitud del castaño, pero intentó que esto no se notara, tenía mucha curiosidad ahora –No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

–¡Vaya! Qué observador –el pasar una semana con Rivaille le estaba pegando el sarcasmo. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que no debía comportarse así con el chico –Lo siento. Soy de un pequeño reino en medio oriente, un poco más cercano a la India.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó el rubio incrédulo, luego tendría que darle las gracias a su tutor por llevarlo a conocer a alguien tan interesante –¿Vienes de por allá?

–Sí. Aunque somos vecinos directos de la India…

Y allí comenzó aquella conversación entre ambos sobre lo que Eren había visto y vivido en aquellas tierras tan lejanas. Armin escuchaba con atención todos los detalles, sorprendiéndose de las estructuras que le relataba el castaño, intentando imaginar todos aquellos lugares llenos de magia y objetos que contenían genios o la capacidad de volar. Quería recorrer todos esos lugares algún día, no como un invasor –como los ingleses lo hacían en aquellos años– sino como un explorador, alguien quien solo viviera para admirar y preservar todos esos paisajes.

Desde el despacho de Rivaille se escucharon unas risas juveniles bastante alegres. Llevaban casi una hora hablando de trabajo, y solo sería para introducir el tema. El más bajo ya estaba completamente aburrido de aquello, llevaba todo el día leyendo cosas que poco le importaban y entendía, por lo que esto le estresaba aún más. Soltó un bufido y se apoyó contra el escritorio mientras Erwin de pie junto a él le explicaba un poco lo que mañana se discutiría en una reunión de emergencia.

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé ¿podemos dejar esto hasta aquí? –preguntó aburrido mientras caminaba hasta su silla para descansar.

–Debemos estar preparados para lo que Niel nos tenga. Sabes que él no es un genio en estrategia, además es demasiado testarudo como para ceder –dijo intentado buscar un poco de apoyo.

–Para eso estás tú y la cuatrojos –Erwin solo suspiró ante ese comentario, porque claramente estaba en lo correcto –Les daré mi apoyo, Pixis también, todos lo harán. Niel tendrá que ceder y dejar de hacer y pensar esas mierdas. Está loco, peor que Hange, algo así, atacar de esa manera al país dejaría a los colonos en mayor peligro todavía. Solo evitaremos un derramamiento de sangre mañana, ya sea tengamos que estar allí cien horas discutiendo.

–Está bien –sonrió satisfecho el rubio y su semblante se relajó –He estado escuchándolos reírse.

–Son niños, eso hacen –la indiferencia en la voz de Rivaille jamás le sonó tan extraña, Smith solo sonrió de nuevo a su amigo de una manera que el más bajo no supo interpretar –¿Qué?

–Te has encariñado bastante con Eren en los pocos días que lleva aquí –era cierto, no lo negaría, pero tampoco diría que sí –Y él siempre se ha visto muy apegado a ti. Ahora incluso más. Me preguntó porqué me odia tanto.

–No te odia. Es solo que se aburre cuando está solo. Supongo que ahora con Armin se sentirá más feliz cuando nos visites –soltó un suspiro por lo que iba a decir a continuación, mas siguió con la idea –Pueden quedarse a cenar. Por tu culpa no he tomado el té así que tengo mucha hambre.

…

…

Continuará.

* * *

**Dejaré esto por aquí. **

**No sé qué decir en verdad. Solo que espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review por favor :3 Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No hay dudas de que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que más bien de la de Isayama Hajime. (A veces me gustaría vivir en Japón para que mi apellido fuera primero)**

* * *

.

Capítulo 4: Journées

…

…

…

Odiaba las juntas, si había algo que en verdad detestaba eran esas tontas juntas a las ocho de la mañana. Pero había prometido a Erwin que estaría allí para apoyarlo. Suspiró antes de entrar a la sala, estaban las mismas personas de siempre, y por más que su rubio amigo intentara convencerlo, él sentía que no pertenecía allí. Rivaille era un soldado, no un administrativo, si tenía que pelear lo haría, si tenía que crear una estrategia en menos de cinco minutos probablemente también, pero no era parte del comando porque sinceramente no era en lo que se destacaba.

–Niel está loco –soltó Pixis cuando la junta había comenzado.

–¿Intentas desacreditarme, viejo? –preguntó el mencionado, con su ceño fruncido y su sus labios curvados con sus extremos hacia abajo, como odiaba a ese maldito alcohólico –Además, aún no he comenzado con mi exposición.

–¿Ah? ¿De verdad tenemos que oírla? –la desilusión en la voz de Hange reflejaba lo que la mayoría allí pensaba, nadie quería oírle, ya todos tenían lista su decisión.

–Debemos hacerlo –comentó Erwin para luego darle la palabra a su compañero.

–Como ustedes sabrán…

Y fue allí donde el cerebro de Rivaille se desconectó y se puso a divagar. La voz de Niel lo irritaba, la existencia de Niel lo irritaba, todo ese hombre estaba hecho para que él le odiara. Con propiedad hablaba y explicaba las razones estratégicas de aquél asalto que esperaba cumplir. Pero no estaba en lo correcto, Niel quería deshacerse de población civil, ya no solo de soldados y guerreros indios, sino que también de mujeres, ancianos y niños que habitaban la zona. ¿La razón? Demostrarles a los rebeldes que los ingleses no le temían a nada.

No, debía haber algo más allá, nadie mata por una razón tan ridícula. A la mente de Rivaille llegaron muchas, el tema más repetido era el comercio y los negocios del suegro de aquel hombre en oriente. Importaba finas sedas y especias desde una región cercana, aquellos asentamientos ocupaban territorio a solo pocas millas de allí. Lo pensó muchas veces, estuvo más atento al mapa que mostraba Niel que a su presentación. Darjeeling.

Eureka.

–Es por eso que debemos deshacernos de la población en la zona, ellos están abasteciendo a los rebeldes, les dan agua y comida, además de refugio a los heridos. Estos malditos les están haciendo el trabajo más duro a nuestros soldados.

Aquello pareció confundir un poco a los presentes, de pronto ya no era la mayoría la que votaría en contra del plan de atacar las pequeñas aldeas de la zona. De un momento para otro, todos querían hacerlo.

–¿Ah, sí? –se escuchó una voz y todos dudaron de sus oídos, era Rivaille, él jamás hablaba nada en las juntas por lo que todos esperaron ansiosos –¿Darjeeling? Excelente té. No he tenido el placer de probarlo, pero sé de una fuente muy confiable que es exquisito. Ha de ser muy caro acá en Inglaterra.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Rivaille? –Niel sintió como una gota fría de sudor bajaba por su espalda, lo había descubierto.

–Estoy hablando de que eres un maldito cerdo ambicioso, Niel. Igual que tu suegro. Dices que vas a alivianar la carga a nuestros soldados cuando jamás has estado en el terreno, jamás has estado en esa guerra –las palabras eran como agujas clavándose en el orgullo del otro hombre, quien no pudo más que apretar sus puños y mandíbula –Dices que es por el bien de nuestros colonos. ¿Eres imbécil? Al acabar con esas aldeas en búsqueda de unos cuantos rebeldes solo lograras avivar su odio hacia nosotros. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome acabar con todos los ingleses que viven en la zona, eh? ¿Piensas que en ese momento serán solo unas cuantas decenas? ¿Te has tomado el tiempo para calcular los daños que podría provocar ese movimiento?

La tensión en aquella habitación se mantenía entre cuatro paredes. Afuera el día era hermoso, con frías brisas de primavera bajo un cálido sol iluminando Londres. Eren estaba sentado en el jardín del cuartel observando el suave y verde pasto. Aunque era mucho más pequeño de lo que estaba acostumbrado, se encontraba fascinado con las flores y la pileta en el centro, donde una mujer de mármol derramaba constantemente agua desde su jarra.

Había estado esperando mucho y por suerte el paisaje le entretenía. En la mañana tomó la decisión de partir con Rivaille al cuartel, solo por acompañarle, solo por conocer un poco la vida del mayor. Con la advertencia que no podría entrar a la sala de juntas se subió al carruaje que los llevó al lugar. Desde ese momento habían pasado alrededor de tres horas.

–¡Rivaille! –susurró contento al ver como el hombre salía de aquel salón acompañado de más sujetos.

Se levantó del suelo y se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo sin correr para alcanzar a su amo. Soltó una sonrisa cuando este le vio y se acercó aún más hasta quedar a su lado, la mano del mayor pasó por sobre su cabeza revoloteándole los cabellos y se preguntó a qué se debía, mas solo sonrió ante el gesto.

–De verdad, gracias por el té.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido, eso había pasado hace casi veinticuatro horas.

Rivaille no lo vio venir, ni siquiera Erwin quien compartía opiniones con Mike, un rubio todavía más alto que él, alejado un poco del tumulto. Pero Niel había caminado hasta ellos acercándose a Eren, tomando con fuerzas el collar de oro y observándolo detenidamente.

–¿Es por _esto_ que rechazas mi plan? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, aun sorprendido de que aquel metal dorado fuera en verdad oro –Le tienes cariño a un muchachito de por allá.

–Disculpe –le llamó la atención Eren golpeando la mano del militar para que lo soltara.

–No te atrevas a tocar a Eren –gruñó al ver como el hombre ahora intentaba hurgar las pulseras del chico –Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Desde un principio tu plan estaba jodido –soltó esas palabras con una voz grave y paralizante que el castaño jamás había oído con anterioridad, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Niel –Además, Eren no es indio.

Oh sí, aunque no sabía mucho de los orígenes del chico, éste le había explicado una y otra vez que aunque vivía cerca de ese país, en verdad era hijo de musulmanes y su territorio era un lugar que por cuestiones de azar delimitaba justo con el gran subcontinente. Por eso mismo, ellos también habían sido invadidos.

–Niel, será mejor que no molestes a Eren. Es el protegido de Rivaille y se puede decir que también se encuentra bajo nuestra protección –le llamó la atención Hange quien a sus espaldas tenía a los dos imponentes rubios.

Aceptar una segunda derrota era humillante, por lo que el sargento sonrió al ver el rostro del perdedor. Una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible que ninguno en el pasillo notó. Probablemente ni siquiera estaba allí, pero Rivaille sintió sus músculos contraerse ligeramente.

–¿No te aburriste? –preguntó ya de vuelta en la casa, abriendo la puerta y rompiendo el silencio del viaje.

–No, el señor Erd se quedó conmigo un tiempo, así que no estuve del todo solo –respondió entrando y colgando su bufanda de seda en el perchero.

–Ya veo.

.

Rivaille frunció su ceño cuando la castaña entró en la casa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Pero ya no podía arrepentirse, había aceptado su visita y el negarse no solo hubiera sido maleducado, sino que también podría haber iniciado una guerra por la tuición de Eren. Su amiga encantada lo saludó y se dirigió a pasos agigantados al objeto de su estudio, el moreno le miraba ligeramente asustado, no entendía bien qué eran todos esos artilugios de metal que traía la mujer, así como tampoco comprendía su excitación.

–Ah, Eren, tienes unas medidas tan perfectas –soltó Hange suspirando, llevaba media tarde en eso –Desearía poder ver tu cerebro –le decía mientras anotaba las medidas del cráneo del chico –Así como desearía medir otras partes de tu cuerpo, pero estoy segura de que Rivaille se opondría.

–Será mejor que te calles, pervertida –le advirtió el mencionado retirando un poco la vista de su libro para observar al chico sentado frente a él y a la castaña revoloteando por su alrededor.

–Era solo una broma, enano. Más que nada una prueba para ver cuánto lo cuidas. Felicidades, has pasado –le sonrió a su cuaderno mientras anotaba a gran velocidad –Eren, necesito que contestes todas mis preguntas por favor. Necesito que me digas todas las fiestas importantes en tu nación. El orden jerárquico. Las leyes. El comercio…

–Señorita Hange –la interrumpió pasando nerviosamente su mano por sus cabellos –No creo ser capaz de responderle estas preguntas ahora.

–Oh, no importa. Lo puedes hacer cualquier otro día. Me interesa mucho cómo era tu vida allá, cómo es la vida de todos en tu país. Me hace realmente muy feliz poder anotar todos estos detalles y aportar en algo a-

–Basta, Hange, a nadie le importa.

Solo le sacó la lengua a su amigo molesta y comenzó a guardas y archivar todo lo que tenía hasta el momento. Quería ya que fuera lunes para mostrar todo lo recopilado a sus alumnos, así como también quería que Eren donara su cuerpo a la ciencia una vez que muriera, realizarle una autopsia a un extranjero le resultaba realmente apetecible.

–Bueno, ya es hora de cenar, Rivaille. Supongo que me invitarás.

El hombre pelinegro estaba hastiado. Al parecer desde que Eren estaba allí todos creían que visitarlo era una buena idea. La tarde del miércoles Armin se dejó caer para no partir antes de las nueve y prometió volver el sábado. Ahora Zoe había pasado toda la tarde con ellos en la biblioteca. Compartir al niño ahora no parecía tan buena idea como al principio.

.

–¿Así que… solo sargento? –preguntó Eren la mañana del viernes apoyando una mano sobre el escritorio del mayor, quien lo miró confundido alzando una ceja –Nunca habla mucho de usted.

–Puede que no sepas cerrar tu boca, Eren, pero tampoco hablas mucho de ti –soltó dejando en jaque al menor –Te diré lo que quieras si tú haces lo mismo.

–¿Ah? No entiendo qué quiere saber sobre mí. De todas maneras no tengo vida antes de haber llegado a Inglaterra.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –frunció su ceño molesto por las palabras que acaba de oír, no entendía a qué se refería con ello.

–Connie y Sasha me han invitado al teatro hoy por la noche. Jamás he estado en una función inglesa. Me interesa mucho ¿está bien que vaya? –el cambio de tema molestó todavía más al mayor así que el chico se sentó en el suelo a su lado para apoyar su cabeza en el mueble –Le he hablado un poco sobre el lugar de mi nacimiento.

–Bastante poco, no has dicho nada que no pueda leer en libros –dijo observando al chico en el suelo. Adoraba verlo desde arriba, no porque quisiera sentirse superior sino porque sus ojos se veían aún más grandes.

–Intento olvidar eso que viví en oriente –soltó con sus ojos tristes mirando y jugueteando con sus pulseras –No quiero ir tampoco, si no es con usted. Por eso le pido que diga que no.

–¿Te refieres a lo del teatro? ¿Eres idiota? Ve con ellos, has amigos, no lo sé –le aconsejo dándose cuenta que ya no le quedaba trabajo por hacer –Diviértete al menos por un rato.

–Me divierto mucho estando en casa. No necesito salir por allí con otras personas. Me divierte mucho hablar con usted.

–No seas tan complaciente y deja de hablar como una concubina –se burló Rivaille soltando su pluma sobre el escritorio, aquello para Eren solo significaba una cosa: el trabajo había terminado.

–El otro día –comenzó a decir mientras intentaba que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran –usted dijo en el cuartel "gracias por el té" y revolvió mi cabello ¿por qué lo hizo?

Rivaille no respondió nada, lo miró unos minutos incursionando un poco en la pregunta y en la forma en la que el chico la había hecho. Chasqueó su lengua y volvió a acariciar esos cabellos castaños sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta al menor. Le miró confundido con sus ojos verdes solo hasta que un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y bajó la vista.

–Eres bastante mimado, niño.

Si no hubiera levantado la mirada al instante se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida. Allí estaba, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del mayor, tan ligera como un pequeño trazo sobre ese blanquecino rostro, pero era real. Sintió su corazón acelerarse incluso más luego de aquella pequeña caricia. Sonrió para sí y anotó otro punto en su agenda mental, Rivaille era increíblemente guapo.

–¿Cómo lo supo? –masculló intentando ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que en verdad era imposible.

–Si no quieres ir con ellos al teatro, tal vez debería llevarte algún día.

–¿Es en serio? Jamás he estado en un teatro acá. Me preguntó cómo serán, no pienso que pueda entender muy bien su comedia, pero la tragedia es la misma en todas partes.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos, como siempre, nada incómodo y totalmente favorecedor para su relación. El sonrojo en la cara de Eren no había desaparecido del todo y con aquellos actos tan infantiles como jugar con objetos que recogía del escritorio de Rivaille, lo hacían ver como un niño, adorable, pacífico, muy lejos de la realidad. El sargento sabía que en oriente los niños eran entrenados desde muy pequeños en el arte de la guerra, por lo que Eren no debía ser un desentendido en técnicas de combate, aun así jamás parecía querer demostrarlo y siempre era sumiso a su amo.

–El próximo martes se estrena una obra en el Sadler's Wells, aunque el autor no es conocido, sería bueno ir –dijo Rivaille a los pocos minutos sorprendiéndose por la animada sonrisa del menor.

–¡Me encantaría ir! ¿Qué es el Saders Wells? –preguntó provocando un bufido en el hombre cabellos negros –¿Un teatro? –se aventuró mordiéndose el labio inferior –Claro, era obvio.

–Alguna vez creí que eras alguien con inteligencia, me disculpo.

–¿Ah? Usted no es para nada amable. No puede decirle eso a la gente –soltó sintiendo sus mejillas arder ligeramente –Además, no soy de acá. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa que es el Saders Wells?

–Sadler's, idiota.

Esperó alguna reacción, un entrecejo fruncido, algo que le dijera que eso le estaba molestando, pero no dio con nada. El chico siempre parecía tolerar todo bastante bien, no parecía siquiera importarle que le llamara idiota o inútil. Rodó los ojos exasperado. Siempre odio a los mojigatos, a aquellos que siempre asentían a todo y se tragaban el orgullo, pero no podía odiar a este niño. La razón era simple, el orden jerárquico le impedía hacerlo, finalmente se las había arreglado para hacer creer al chico que él era el amo.

–Sadler's –salió de los labios del menor sacando Rivaille de sus pensamientos –Lo tengo, se pronuncia así.

Y allí estaba, aprendiendo cada cosa que podía, grabándola en su memoria para evitar cometer de nuevo el error, tal vez esa era la razón por la que Rivaille no lo detestaba.

.

Siempre había odiado las visitas. Toda su vida y ahora más que nada. No se podía escuchar otra cosa en la casa que no fueran las risas de los chicos en la sala de estar. Tan ruidosos. Mocosos molestos que ocupaban su paciencia, cuando él debería estar descansando un sábado por la tarde.

Gruñó levantándose del sillón y bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina en búsqueda de agua, pasando por fuera del salón donde los niños hablaban de cosas que no valía la pena escuchar. Entonces Eren rio, él solo, esta vez no fue acompañado de las carcajadas del rubio y se detuvo solo a observarlo, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, una alegre sonrisa en sus labios mostrando sus dientes solo un poco, sus ojos cerrados y su mano sobre su estómago.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo y sacar una conclusión sobre lo que veía el timbre sonó, cambió la dirección de sus pisadas a la puerta principal ya sabiendo quien esperaba al otro lado. Jean, uno de los empleados de Erwin, esperaba afuera. Era el encargado de buscar a Armin para evitar que cualquier cosa le ocurriera. Abrió dejando que entrara y le señaló la dirección que debía seguir.

–Oh, Jean. Ya estás aquí. –le sonrió el rubio levantándose del suelo.

–Tienen sofás. ¿Por qué no los usas? Que esta bestia no quiera, no significa que debas hacer lo mismo, Armin –soltó las palabras bañadas en veneno, el castaño no le caía bien, el castaño era la competencia.

–Es más divertido así –le sonrió intentando evitar una pelea entre ambos, ya había ocurrido la primera vez que se habían visto hace unos días, ambos eran unos gallos de pelea.

–Buenas tardes, Jean –lo saludó Eren provocando una cara de desconcierto en el otro, claro, ahora se comportaba de manera educada para demostrarle que era mucho mejor que él.

–Sí, sí. He venido por Armin, ya debes irte, es muy tarde.

–Me divertí mucho hoy, Eren. Por favor ve a visitarme cuando quieras –la invitación quedó hecha y ambos se despidieron como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida –Nos vemos.

Eren se quedó allí sentado observando el libro que su nuevo amigo le había comprado. No sabía leer, no podía entender esos símbolos que se repetían una y otra vez en las páginas, pero aun así los observaba, buscaba imágenes entre los párrafos que lo ayudaban a comprender de qué se trataba.

–Creí que no sabías leer –escuchó la voz de Rivaille y levantó la mirada, allí estaba el mayor recostado sobre el marco de la puerta observándole detenidamente, como la primera vez que se vieron.

–No, solo veo las imágenes –sonrió algo avergonzado bajando la vista –Tal vez, si tiene tiempo y si no le importa, usted podría enseñarme. Sé que cree que soy un idiota, pero en verdad me esforzaré para comprender y no hacerlo enojar.

Y allí estaba diciendo de nuevo aquellas cosas que lo dejaban perplejo. Con esa voz tranquila, con aquellas palabras elegidas con cuidado, no era como si lo hiciera de manera inocente y natural. ¿Qué planeaba hacer ese niño con él? ¿Por qué esos gestos? ¿Era en verdad porque se suponía que él era el dueño? No, hace días que el chico tenía una actitud más laxa con él, pero a qué se debía eso, también.

–Oye, Eren –le dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones al mismo tiempo que el chico volvía su mirada hacia él –Dime ¿ya te has dado cuenta que en Inglaterra no hay esclavos, no?

–Sí. –Respondió algo avergonzado –De todas maneras no me importa, porque usted salvó mi vida.

–¿Es esto un acto de gratitud? –preguntó evitando mostrar la sorpresa en su mirada.

–¿Qué hará ahora? No tiene ningún tipo de deber conmigo, yo-

–Te diré que haremos. Iremos el martes a ver esa estúpida obra.

…

…

Continuará.

* * *

.

**¡Hola a todos! Tenía este capítulo **_**pseudo**_** terminado hace unos días y estaba aguantando las ganas de subirlo de inmediato, porque solo hace un par de días subí el anterior.**

**Bien, respondiendo la pregunta de fujoshichan sobre el **_**Ereri**_** o **_**Riren**_**… ah, no soy de esas personas que prefiere que uno sea el **_**uke**_** y otro el **_**seme**_**. Les explicaré, hace un tiempo comencé a escribir relatos homoeróticos (donde solo había sexo) entonces como sabrán en ellos no funcionan las mismas **_**reglas**_** que en los animes o mangas yaoi. Para que entiendan, en las escenas que sean lemon (o en el caso de este fanfic, que quiero que sea lime) dependerá de mi humor quien este arriba. Por lo que no hay una clasificación para el fanfiction en general, sino que más bien dependerá de cada capítulo, o de cada sección de capítulo.**

**Sé que puede que la historia vaya lento y etc, etc. Pero jamás he escuchado que una persona en la época victoriana que vaya rápido y menos en una relación homosexual. **

**Ahora si quieren una historia de sexo y más rápida, menos romántica y con nada de cortejo, visiten mi perfil y hagan click en mi historia **_**Obsequio de cumpleaños**_**. Lo hice por mera entretención. **

**Otra cosa que quería agregar es que jamás he estado en Londres (soy pobre y gano unas cuantas lucas a la semana que me ayudan a subsistir), pero la mamá de una amiga mencionó hace unos días el Sadler's Wells para que lo usara en mi historia (cabe mencionar que ella no sabe de lo que se trata), el que busqué en internet y resultó ser un monumento nacional. Para cuando tenga plata iré. **

**Tenía varios puntos que agregar en esta nota, pero prefiero hacerlo luego, de acuerdo a como avance la historia.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por sus lindos comentarios, por los favoritos y por las alertas... ¡Adiós 3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Isayama-san.**

* * *

**.**

Capítulo 5: Relations

…

…

…

Tal vez era muy tarde para arrepentirse, pero le dolía estar allí rodeado de tanta gente molesta, de sonrisas falsas que lo saludaban al pasar, de la etiqueta de caballero, del brillo en los candelabros en el techo, de las muchachitas que cuchicheaban sobre su estado civil, de las mujeres que incitaban a sus hijas a saludarle. Estaba agobiado de todo eso y de no ser porque el castaño estaba sonriente y alegre en ese lugar ya se hubiera ido hace minutos.

Estaban en el intermedio de la obra, el momento en el que todos se retiraban a los elegantes pasillos que parecían salones de baile y hablaban de cosas que a los nobles le importaban. Política, copuchas, filosofía eran los temas más recurrentes. Unos camareros repartían finas copas de champaña por todo el lugar ofreciéndolas con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios. Rivaille solo tomó una para ignorar a la mujer que le preguntaba sobre cosas de las que él no quería hablar.

–Entonces dígame –continuaba ella tomando su brazo para volver a llamar su atención –No es extraño que un hombre como usted se case con la milicia. Pero podría ir a ver a mis hijas un día de estos. Tengo tres y la menor es un encanto, una chiquilla pelirroja con pecas que le recordará la inocencia de–

–¡Rivaille! Esto es delicioso ¿qué es? –la interrumpió el castaño mostrándoles un pequeño canapé –Es diferente, pero me gusta. Connie podría hacer muchos de estos para mí.

–Idiota –soltó el pelinegro alegrado de que el joven haya regresado –Es solo pan con relleno, podemos hacerlo cualquier día, pero se utilizan en las fiestas. Se llama canapé.

–¿Tenemos que hacer una para comerlos? –preguntó desilusionado, sabiendo que al mayor no le gustaban ni las fiestas ni la gente –Entiendo que deba ser así, nosotros tampoco podemos comer cualquier cosa en cualquier ocasión. ¿Podría ser que esto es sagrado?

–¡Oh, pero qué muchacho más pintoresco! –soltó la mujer luego de una larga carcajada que el moreno intentó ignorar –Dime ¿quién eres? –inquirió acercándose al menor, sus ropas le decían bien de donde venía, pero esos metales preciosos estaban matando su curiosidad y esa esmeralda en el centro de su collar le hablaban de fortuna.

–Soy Eren –la saludó tomando su mano como Hange le había enseñado y depositando un suave beso en ella. Rivaille solo quiso matarlo por el gesto, ahora la mujer no los dejaría tranquilos –Un gusto.

–Oh –susurró ella con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas dejando su mano caer –El gusto es mío. Rivaille, usted me tiene que decir de dónde ha sacado a este chico. ¿Es soltero? ¿Por qué lo ha traído? He quedado maravillada con él y en verdad pienso que podría ir a vernos con este joven.

–Lo he traído de medio oriente para _mi uso personal_ –sonrió ligeramente dejando entrever segundas intenciones que no existían.

Y como si eso hubiera sido repelente la mujer buscó una excusa para dejarlos, alegando que su esposo estaría muy preocupado por ella. El mentirle no preocupó en lo absoluto al pelinegro, sabía que la palabra de esa mujer no tenía peso y por más que jurara sobre la tumba de sus antepasados nadie le creería que el sargento Rivaille había dicho eso, porque el sargento era un hombre intachable y ella solo una vieja con muchas hijas en edad de casarse.

Eren por otro lado entendió que aquella sonrisa era muy distinta a la que había visto hace unos días, y aunque ésta era más pronunciada supo que la anterior tenía mucho más peso. Si algo le llamaba la atención eran gestos como esos, nunca le sonreía a Hange o a Erwin, pero sí a una mujer desconocida solo para que se alejara.

Se encogió de hombros y se quedó de pie junto al mayor. Todos tenían su mirada fija en él, al menos todos los que lo rodeaban. Esta vez se había vestido distinto, ya no mostraba su abdomen, ahora usaba una camisa de seda de mangas largas más recatada que se perdía bajo su cinturón, de todas maneras no dejaban de llamar la atención aquellos bordados de hilos dorados ¿serían oro de verdad? Esa era la pregunta que todos tenían en su mente. Lo otro que llamaba la atención de su atuendo –obviando los pantalones anchos– era esa exquisita bufanda violeta que despedía un delicioso aroma no conocido en occidente, una mezcla de flores y especias que parecía ser única. Todas esas prendas, todas esas joyas, todo aquello de lo que el joven ostentaba era blanco de envidia y curiosidad para quienes asistían esa noche al teatro.

–Lo están haciendo de nuevo –le dijo a Rivaille intentando sonar casual.

–Está bien –lo tranquilizó terminando su copa –No es como si fuera algo malo. Solo te envidian, eso es muy común en Inglaterra. Además, tú adoras la atención.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó avergonzado volviendo al palco tras el primer llamado.

–Eres tú quien adora usar todas esa joyas –respondió con total naturalidad tomando asiento en aquellos lugares privilegiados –Además de que te paseas orgulloso con ellas. No digo que esté mal lo que haces, Eren. Tranquilo –dijo volteando a ver su expresión, de nuevo esperaba algo más que simple curiosidad en el ese rostro, y de nuevo no lo obtuvo –Te sienta bien, de todas formas.

–Gracias –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que la obra comenzara nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo terminada todos comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas en búsqueda de un coche, antes que estos se llenaran y las damas con sus incómodos zapatos tuvieran que volver a casa a pie. Rivaille por el contrario –y fiel a su actitud– se tomó su tiempo caminando tranquilamente hasta la salida deteniéndose frente a una cara conocida que le sonreía amablemente.

–Señor Zacklay –lo saludó intentando sonar neutral. La verdad era que ese hombre le hacía sentir un poco nervioso, y aunque estaba retirado seguía conservando su porte y autoridad.

–Oh, Rivaille –le dijo él tomando su mano y acercándolo en un corto abrazo –Tanto tiempo sin verte, prodigio. No has cambiado en nada –volvió a sonreír el hombre y un brillo se asomó por sus ojos cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el joven quien acompañaba al sargento –Veo que traes compañía –susurró mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Eren miró a aquel hombre canoso y viejo, probablemente tenía muchos más décadas de las que aparentaba, y vio entonces esa actitud. No era un anciano normal, ese sujeto debía tener un rango altísimo en el ejército y tantos años de experiencia en el campo de batalla como tras un escritorio.

–Sí, es solo un chico de oriente –siguió Rivaille intentando quitar la atención de su compañero –No es muy listo, pero habla muy bien el inglés. Nunca pensé en encontrarlo aquí de todos modos.

–¿Me dices que si te hubieras enterado que vendría no habrías traído al chico? –preguntó suspicaz Zacklay mientras acomodaba su sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza logrando que el pelinegro no volviera a hablar –No tengo nada en contra de que hagas amistades con extranjeros –le tranquilizó –Ya no estoy para este tipo de cosas, estoy muy viejo ¿si me entiendes, no? Enemistades pasadas con cierta etnia, o creer que eres un traidor son cosas que ya no me interesan. Por ahora solo voy a celebrar el que mi hija por fin se haya comprometido –soltó una risa grave sin quitar la mirada del más bajo, luego le golpeó suavemente el hombro con su puño –Hubieras sido un gran yerno –le confesó volviendo a reír un poco –Es dentro de diez día, la fiesta de compromiso –dijo mirando ahora a ambos –Me gustaría que asistieras. Y claro, puedes llevar a tu amigo.

–Lo pensaré –soltó de inmediato llamando la atención del anciano.

–No lo pienses demasiado, Rivaille –le advirtió con un jovial sonrisa –Vengan, los llevaré a su casa.

El trayecto fue incómodo y lento. Aunque Eren quería romper ese silencio comentando sobre la obra o simplemente hablando, la mirada que su amo le dirigía le decía que mejor se callara. Y eso hizo, no soltó un suspiro o un resoplo durante todo el viaje.

–Usted no se ha casado ¿por qué? –preguntó cuando ya estaban dentro de la casa y ambos caminaban hacia sus respectivas habitaciones luego de lavarse.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tener una mujer es sinónimo de gastar dinero. Las mujeres quieren vestido y joyas, quieren hacer fiestas e invitar a sus amigos, picnics los domingos por la tarde. Quieren luego hijos y educarlos bien, con una buena institutriz, enviarlos a la universidad para que sean médicos o abogados, o tal vez arquitectos. Probablemente el mocoso no quiera eso sino que ser un actor, o un artista, a lo mejor quiera publicar sus escritos en el diario y tener una columna, lo que significa desembolsar más dinero. Después querrá viajar a París y a los pocos meses quedará en la quiebra y deberé mandarle unas monedas para que vuelva a casa. Si tengo una hija probablemente sea igual de caprichosa que su madre, o tal vez sea una de esas niñas tontas que se creen aventureras y salga por el mundo, tal vez la secuestren en algún lugar lejos de aquí y manden una carta pidiendo una recompensa. Entonces todo mi dinero se irá en traer los huesos de mi pequeña. No vale la pena sufrir eso.

Para cuando Rivaille terminó de hablar se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama mirando al chico que se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, incrédulo de la cantidad de palabras que había soltado en tan poco tiempo. Luego sonrió con ternura dejando sus brazos caer a sus lados y le miró con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían desenvolver aquella enmarañada alma que el sargento poseía.

–Ha pensado mucho sobre ello –dijo finalmente entrecerrando sus ojos.

–Lo pienso a veces –respondió confundido –Pero nunca me gustan los resultados, siempre termina mal. Siempre mi esposa pide el divorcio y mis hijos me olvidan. Jamás logro conocer a mis nietos –habló con amargura –Tampoco quiero morir solo –confesó mirando al muchacho quien parecía entenderle incluso cuando esos temas no eran tratados en su cultura –Pero siento que así será.

–Rivaille, usted –murmuró el castaño caminando hacia la cama y alzando su mano solo para rozar suavemente las hebras más largas de los cabellos del mayor –Ah… yo –comenzó a musitar sonrojándose violentamente –No quise hacer eso. Tampoco debería estar acá –susurró confundido sin atreverse a dar un paso atrás.

–Es cierto, Eren –concordó el sargento poniéndose de pie –No deberías estar aquí a esta hora. Ve a dormir.

–Sí, pero yo quería decir que me gustó.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Me gusta cuando usted habla así, cuando demuestra sus sentimientos de esa manera –sonrió de nuevo ya en el marco de la puerta –Porque entonces usted ya no está rodeado de muros y se convierte en alguien débil.

–Eren, llamarme débil solo te hará ganarte una paliza –bromeó intentando romper esa atmósfera tan íntima en la que estaba rodeados.

Lo que Rivaille no sabía era que ésta jamás se iría. Cada vez que hablaban en el despacho o a la hora del té, todos quienes los observaban podían palparla, como si fuese tangible, esa intimidad y comprensión entre ambos. Lo que todos se preguntaban era cómo la habían conseguido en tan poco tiempo, llevaban medio mes conociéndose, y el mayor, conocido por ser una persona huraña, le había aceptado con los brazos abiertos en su casa y se comportaba con total naturalidad cuando el chico estaba a su lado, casi como si estuviera cómodo.

Para cuando el sargento se levantó el día siguiente, Eren ya estaba en pie tomando su desayuno en el comedor, un biscocho relleno con frutas que Connie le había preparado luego de que le insistiera toda la mañana. El chico cocinaba bien y tenía un talento natural para los postres, cosa que el castaño adoraba y solía exigirle tener siempre galletas preparadas que luego guardaban en frascos de vidrio.

–Te odio, Eren –murmuró el joven cuando dejó sobre la mesa otro biscocho, sin notar la presencia de Rivaille –¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Por qué eres tan mimado? –comenzó a reclamarle sin siquiera llamar su atención –¡Lo peor es que Sasha también te ayuda! Deja de ver todos esos libros de receta. No cocinaré más este tipo de preparaciones tan difíciles antes del almuerzo ¿te ha quedado claro, cabeza hueca?

–Anoche, en el teatro sirvieron algo que Rivaille llamó canapé –contestó ignorando olímpicamente todo lo que Connie le había dicho –Y estaba pensando que quiero comer de eso también luego. Ya sabes, tú debes entender qué llevan. Lo quiero con una pasta de aceitunas porque hace mucho que no las como. Aunque eso lo verás tú.

–¡Idiota! –exclamó el joven golpeándolo en la nuca con su palma –No estoy aquí para servirte toda la basura que me pidas–pero se calló de inmediato al sentir la presencia de su jefe, se volteó alterado y en su mente buscó una explicación, recién ayer había firmado su contrato de permanencia y no quería tener problemas –Señor, disculpe, yo no–

–Está bien –soltó con total indiferencia sentándose a desayunar –¿Qué hay para comer? –preguntó y el chico volvió a la cocina para traer su plato –No tienes que aprovecharte de la servidumbre, mocoso. –dijo cuando estuvieron ambos solos en el comedor –Está aquí para preparar la comida, pero no para hacer tus caprichos.

Eren solo asintió y comenzó a comer su segunda tarta de frutas. No le importaba mucho las palabras que Rivaille podría decirle ya que él y Sasha se las arreglarían luego para que Connie hiciera todo lo que se le pidiera. Eso era un hecho, y él se sentía con la obligación de aprovecharse de los sentimientos del joven hacia la castaña, quien increíblemente aun parecía no darse cuenta.

La palabra capricho era una que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y mimado era un adjetivo el cual ayudaba a describirlo muy bien. No solía ser muy respetuosos con quienes tenían su edad y era esa la razón por la que el otro chico había sido el elegido para hacer realidad todos esos antojos culinarios. Con la castaña era distinto, ella tenía una personalidad muy alegre pero también se dio cuenta que era una mujer fuerte, probablemente sería como Hange en un futuro, y quiso evitarse cualquier problema con ella.

Rivaille se había dado cuenta de todo ya. Con aquellas actitudes de Eren pudo fácilmente darse cuenta que, fuera cual fuera el cargo que el joven ocupaba en su país, había sido ridículamente consentido por sus sirvientes, al grado de no respetar al cocinero que con suerte llevaba una semana. Molesto con la idea de que renunciara y tuviera que buscar uno nuevo le advirtió por última vez al chico que se comportara como era debido.

–¿A la casa del señor Pixis? –preguntó el castaño viendo como el mayor se acomodaba el paño que llevaba en el cuello luego del desayuno –¿Para qué? ¿No puedo ir esta vez?

–Debo ir a una pequeña junta con Pixis y Erwin –respondió arreglando los puños de su camisa –No sé de qué se trate, no me han dicho nada al respecto, supongo que será para decidir la movilización de algunas tropas –aclaró ahora colocándose el chaleco –Es preferible que esta vez no vayas. Tengo temas que tratar con Erwin luego de eso. Te aburrirás, además.

–Está bien –resopló preguntándose qué tan importantes serían los _temas a tratar_ como para no invitarlo.

Sin Rivaille en la casa Eren no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Sentarse a esperar que alguien trabaje era su única ocupación estas últimas dos semanas. Horas buscando algo que hacer sin estorbar a los sirvientes ni llamar la atención de los vecinos, horas intentando focalizar su energía en algo tan pacífico como lo que hacía cuando su amo estaba allí. Horas fallando en su búsqueda.

Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no haberle insistido, especialmente porque en ese justo instante estaba hecho un ovillo en un sillón en la biblioteca.

–Oh, vamos, Eren –le animó Sasha cuando entró al cuarto a limpiar un poco –Tal vez quieras tomar el té conmigo y Connie. Hay miles de cosas divertidas que podemos hacer mientras esperas.

Miles de cosas como acabar con todas las galletas que Connie había preparado durante la semana. Charlar con los de su edad, como el sargento le había dicho, parecía una excelente idea para pasar la tarde. De otra manera nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que él y el otro chico tenían mucho en común, y que además de ser el cocinero y amigo de la castaña era también el hermano mayor en una familia muy pobre. Lo aceptaba, ese muchacho se había ganado su respeto.

Otra de las miles de cosas que podían hacer –y que Eren aceptó– fue salir antes de que Rivaille llegara a tomarse unas copas con Sasha y Connie, quienes amablemente le invitaron a un bar en el centro. Era salir y volver de inmediato, pasar tan solo unas horas lejos de las obligaciones y volver a la casa antes que el sargento mismo lo hiciera.

Para cuando Rivaille llegó cerca de las nueve de la noche no había nadie que le abriera la puerta. Entrecerrando sus ojos entró y agudizó su oído, probablemente algo malo le había pasado a ese trío de mocosos impertinentes. Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, un secuestro, un robo que terminó con asesinato, tal vez alguno de ellos se lastimó gravemente y debieron salir en búsqueda de un médico. Pero desechó todo luego de que leyó la nota en una de las mesitas auxiliares, donde la apenas legible letra de la castaña indicaba que habían salido solo por un rato, que esperaban llegar antes que él, y que había gazpacho para la cena.

Quiso golpear a cualquiera de los tres. Ninguno tenía permiso de dejar sus obligaciones antes de tiempo, pero cuando recordó que Connie debía dejar la casa a las ocho y Sasha terminaba con su turno a las nueve soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar su sopa de tomates fría, totalmente cuajada.

¡Él era el dueño de casa! ¡¿Cómo era posible que esos tres mocosos se burlaran de él de esa manera?! Dejando de lado su trabajo, el par de inútiles se había llevado al más imbécil de los tres a quizá donde. Especialmente sin pedirle permiso. Eren era suyo, lo había adquirido, había entregado una gran suma de dinero por esa escoria y no _permitiría_ que nadie se lo llevara sin su consentimiento. Eren debió pedirle permiso, él debió haber esperado que Rivaille llegara para preguntarle con su mirada de cachorro perdido si podía salir con sus nuevos amigos, así, si veía demasiado interés en esos ojos verdes encontraría una excusa para no dejarlo ir.

Gruñó molesto bebiendo de su cuarta copa que se había servido esa noche. Había estado completamente aburrido en esa absurda junta en la cual él no era necesario –no del todo, Erwin pudo enviarle los detalles luego–, y se había arrepentido de no haber dejado a Eren acompañarlo. Esperaba que, por lo menos luego de su regreso, el niño fuera corriendo hacia el con la cara de bobo que tenía y le recibiera con una cálida sonrisa. Pero no fue así, el mocoso se había marchado con sus amigos en vez de ahora estar sentado en el piso a su lado apoyando la cabeza contra su muslo mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido.

A diferencia de los otros dos, tenía el derecho de reclamar por el castaño, porque era suyo, lo había adquirido legalmente, era un souvenir que había comprado en Oriente Medio y aquello que habían hecho sus sirvientes podía considerarse robo, porque Eren era de su pertenencia, era como ese vino que bebía ahora, de su personal reserva. Con esa idea en mente llenó otra copa y lo maldijo de nuevo por no estar ahí para mandarlo a dormir.

A las once en punto se preguntó si no debía ir a Scotland Yard y pedir que se iniciara una búsqueda. Habían pasado dos horas desde su regreso y el niño todavía no estaba allí, era extranjero y podía confundirse con un ciudadano de un _país enemigo_, que en realidad era para muchos solo una colonia. Pero unos gritos en la calle lo detuvieron de tomar el abrigo en la percha y aprovechando que se encontraba en el vestíbulo abrió la puerta.

Efectivamente era el moreno, quien iba apoyado en Sasha, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos, hablando en un dialecto que jamás en su vida había escuchado. Y elevaba la voz de vez en cuando mientras que la chica solo le asentía como si entendiera lo que decía. Estaba ebrio, ese niño tonto se atrevía a volver a casa ebrio. Y esa sirvienta estúpida se atrevía a traerlo.

–Ah –jadeó la castaña consternada cuando vio al sargento apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada gélida –Señor Rivaille, lo siento en verdad. Eren solo…

–Rivaille –murmuró el castaño para agregar un par de palabras en su lengua y soltar una risita estúpida, y esa fue la gota de que colmó el vaso.

Sasha soltó un gritito que jamás lograría alertar a nadie mientras Eren se le fue arrebatado de un golpe. El pelinegro lo había tomado de la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y lo había halado a la casa mientras que la sirvienta corría tras ellos cerrando la puerta principal, esperando que su jefe la escuchara, que al menos se tomara el tiempo para tranquilizarse.

–¿Qué fue eso? Dime, hijo de puta, qué fue lo que dijiste –gruñó azotándolo contra una pared sin todavía soltarlo de la prenda, mientras la castaña buscaba la valentía para hablar.

–Tal vez si se acerca más pueda decirlo –le susurró Eren.

–Dime –soltó a milímetros de su rostro mirando esos ojos que tanto esperaba ver entrecerrándose con ternura.

Sasha llevó sus manos a sus ojos intentando olvidar aquella imagen, sabiendo que jamás debía hablar de lo que vio esa noche en la casa del Sargento Rivaille. Un casto beso en los labios del pelinegro de parte de Eren había terminado en un nuevo caos, un aturdido Rivaille lo había golpeado tumbándolo en el suelo, unas palabras en un idioma extranjero fueron lanzada casi al azar, una patada del mayor para que el chico se pusiera nuevamente en pie y de empujones, el joven fue obligado a subir las escaleras tan rápido como su estado se lo permitiría.

La sirvienta esta vez no intervendría, buscaría un vaso con agua y no seguiría ni a su patrón ni a su amigo, no tenía porqué subir las escaleras, ella dormía en la planta baja. Suspiró aliviada cuando entró a su cuarto, su empleo estaba a salvo, el sargento jamás la despediría luego de que vio todo eso. Pero su estómago y corazón se agitaron un poco cuando el castaño, sin pudor alguno, besó los labios del mayor, ella estaba sola, no tenía nadie que la quisiera de aquella forma y se preguntaba cómo incluso ellos que tendrían grandes problemas por ser ambos hombres habían encontrado tan fácilmente lo que era llamado amor.

…

…

Continuará.

* * *

.

**¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO! Me demoré mucho en actualizar esta vez, lo siento de veras. No pensé que me tomara tanto tiempo terminar este capítulo, pero es que no estaba segura del final. A eso hay que sumarle que no ha estado funcionando apropiadamente, no sé si será solo conmigo :c pero no pude entrar en mi cuenta en todo el día.**

**Responderé la pregunta de manzanaverdeypeluda en público porque igual creo que es necesario tener eso en cuenta. En este fic la pareja principal es la importante, así que las demás que vayan apareciendo con el pasar de los capítulos serán solo nombradas y tal vez tengan una mini escena por ahí, nada de mucho protagonismo. Así que no sé si es oficialmente multipairing T.T pero lo que podrán esperar son cosas como confesiones de parte de alguno de ellos, o apreciaciones personales de los protagonistas sobre la relación. Creo que ha quedado un poco al descubierto el ConniexSasha :3 me gustan esos dos juntos de vez en cuando.**

**¿Qué otra cosa se me escapa? Creo que nada más. Lo siento si no describí bien el beso en esta parte, pero es que quise cortar el capítulo allí. ¿Qué pasará? No lo sé, depende de lo que el público pida, ok no ._.**

**Ya, mundo, no sigo escribiendo más basuras, espero que les guste y que… no lo sé, ¿dejen algún comentario?**

**¡Felices lo que queda de fiestas de fin de año!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hablo en serio cada vez que confieso que los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, porque los ha creado Isamaya-san, lo juro ¡de verdad! ¡No intento apoderarme de ellos!**

* * *

**.**

Capítulo 6: Test.-

…

…

…

No pensaba que salir con ellos fuera una buena idea, aunque el plan era volver antes que Rivaille lo hiciera, sabía que eso sería un total fracaso. Había una razón por la cual Connie había preparado esa asquerosa sopa de tomates que –según Sasha– se comía fría. Nadie prepara una cena fría si de verdad pretende volver a tiempo, eso sería un gasto inútil de materiales. Ellos no alcanzarían a Rivaille, eso era un hecho para cuando buscó su bufanda de seda y se la enrolló en el cuello y decidió salir, sin importar qué.

Rivaille jamás tardaba tanto en las juntas, pero había partido a media mañana y siendo cerca de las siete de la tarde aún no llegaba, por lo que Eren encontró prudente salir sin avisarle siquiera, ya que se había atrevido a salir sin él, especialmente cuando sabía que pasaría todo el día fuera de la casa.

Era eso lo que le dolía, no haber sido aceptado esa vez en la junta. No había pasado antes ni pretendía que algún día eso fuera a pasar, pero sí, había ocurrido. Rivaille no lo quería cerca esa vez, probablemente fuera causa de Erwin, de hecho, era porque luego de la junta tenía temas que tratar con el rubio, pero ¿qué clase de temas? Los temas importantes los trataban en casa siempre, con o sin Eren dando vueltas, y cuando estaban muy ocupados, hacían al niño esperar a fuera. ¿Cuál era el problema con que hicieran eso esta vez? Por último hubiera sido una buena excusa para visitar a Armin si es que iban a la casa del comandante.

Pero no, esos temas esta vez eran demasiado privados. Y a Eren no le gustaba la cercanía que ambos tenían, por eso bebía molesto la ginebra que le habían servido. Por eso intentaba vislumbrar de qué se trataban, para buscar una respuesta que le acomodara y que dejara a ambos adultos fuera de una relación más allá de trabajo.

Aunque Eren sabía que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, por eso nada que se imaginaba le gustaba. Desde el primer día que los vio juntos supo que algo andaba mal allí, la forma en la que Erwin acariciaba los cabellos de Rivaille, o cómo lo sostenía con tanto apremio en un abrazo tan informal. Luego, cada vez que se juntaban el rubio solía apoyarse en el más bajo cuando parecía cansado, y eso a Rivaille no le incomodaba.

–Eren –lo llamó Connie sacándolo de sus pensamientos y llevándolo de vuelta a la taberna tan rápidamente que no pudo evitar pestañear un par de veces para recordar donde estaba –¿Por qué estás enojado? En serio, relaja ese ceño, te saldrán arrugas –soltó con frivolidad antes de dar otro sorbo a su ginebra.

–Es cierto –concordó Sasha asintiendo frenéticamente –Estás muy serio. No queríamos que estuvieras así cuando te invitamos –susurró algo abatida, ella solo quería divertirse con sus amigos –Oh, ya. Olvida eso y bebe con nosotros. Llegaremos en silencio, para que Rivaille no nos grite ni nada –le giñó el ojo vertiendo un poco de alcohol en el vaso de Eren –¿Quieres? –y luego calló para sacar el vaso rápidamente –¿Tal vez no quieres beber? ¿Es así? Podemos ir a algún otro lugar y hacer algo que tú estimes divertido. No estamos atados aquí, en serio.

–Lo siento –respondió apenado el castaño mirando a ambos chicos que tenía en frente, no podían ocultar la preocupación en sus pupilas y ambos estaban listos para partir si así Eren lo quería –Ignórenme, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas sin sentido. Tienes razón, no quiero malditas arrugas en mi frente –sonrió tomando de vuelta el vaso para darle un par de sorbos –Nos quedaremos aquí –sentenció dejando de lado el humor que había puesto tenso el ambiente.

Y Eren supo esa vez que beber pensando en Rivaille era tan malo como dormir haciéndolo.

–¿Eres idiota? –gruñó Rivaille ya en el segundo piso apoyándose contra la pared mientras veía directamente al suelo con su ceño fruncido –Sasha nos vio. ¡La maldita sirvienta nos vio, pequeño pedazo de mierda! –alzó la voz dejando que sus palmas golpearan la pared y luego soltó un suspiro agachando la cabeza.

–No ha dicho nada sobre el beso –sonrió Eren acercándose lentamente, con cuidado, casi como para que Rivaille no se asustara –Le preocupa que nos hayan visto –murmuró colocando cada brazo a un lado del mayor para apresarlo, sintiendo cómo éste no se resistía a aquello ensanchó su sonrisa –Puedo hacerlo bien ahora que nadie nos ve –dijo acercando sus labios a los de Rivaille, quien lo rechazó poniendo su mano sobre los suyos –Se ve muy lindo así –confesó observando al mayor encogerse en su sitio.

–Basta, mocoso –respondió fastidiado buscando un punto para mirar que no fuera el rostro del castaño –Estás ebrio. No puedo decirte nada porque te entrará por un maldito oído y te saldrá por el otro –gruñó desechando la idea de cruzarse de brazos al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos –Mañana hablaremos de eso, por ahora anda a dormir.

–No quiero dormir –se negó Eren intentando de nuevo llegar a los labios contrarios, que ahora se movieron en otra dirección –No sea así –balbuceó molesto tomando el rostro del pelinegro con una de sus manos –Quiero darle un beso.

–Suéltame ahora, Eren –le advirtió el mayor dirigiendo su vista a los orbes verdes que se entrecerraban –Niño, te juro que…

–No soy un niño. Pare con eso, Rivaille, hace mucho tiempo que no soy un niño, no me llame así, por favor –pidió juntando sus frentes, logrando que el pelinegro abriera sus ojos confundido por el descaro de ese chico –Quiero besarlo ¿bien? Quiero besarlo ahora. Deje sus labios quietos y por favor no cierre la boca –ordenó ganándose un golpe en las costillas por respuesta.

–Esto no tiene sentido. Mañana te arrepentirás de lo que dices ahora –murmuró por lo bajo molesto con la actitud del niño –Primero, tú no me ordenas nada. Segundo, obedece ahora, Eren, sino será mejor que duermas en el jodido patio.

–No –sonrió el castaño, y aunque le dolía el golpe intentaba mantenerse firme –Usted dijo muchas veces que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera. Quiero besarlo, no irme a dormir.

–¡No uses mis palabras en una situación como esta! Te he dicho que no, no voy dejarte hacerlo así que mejor no sigas insistiendo –soltó furioso empujando al chico para alejarlo de una vez por todas.

No fue un buen cálculo, porque el castaño se sujetó de él, prácticamente abrazándolo haciendo que ambos dieran contra el piso, logrando que Rivaille quedara a horcajadas sobre el chico, siendo abrazado por el cuerpo que tenía debajo, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás. Reclamó un poco removiéndose, pero Eren no lo dejaba ir, aprisionándolo cada vez más contra él. Soltó entonces un suspiro derrotado y se atrevió a preguntar la razón por la cual quería tan acérrimamente besarlo.

–Porque me gusta, Rivaille –sonrió Eren con total naturalidad acariciando los cabellos negros que se paseaban frente a su nariz –Usted me gusta. Además, no lo vi en todo el día prácticamente ¿acaso no es normal la ansiedad en este caso? Me dejó solo –le reclamó –para irse con el comandante a hacer quizá que cosa, que tampoco me importa –murmuró con desprecio, intentando que sus celos no salieran a la luz –Y yo pensé mucho en usted. Cosas como ésta pasarán siempre que piense en usted, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo ¿me entiende?

–No es cierto –respondió Rivaille empuñando sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño –No te gusto. Jamás te he visto interesado en mí, ni nada parecido. Solo estás ebrio y es el alcohol el que habla ahora.

–¿Está usted loco? ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? –sonrió con suavidad dejando las caricias para apresar más el cuerpo contrario –Usted es siempre tan amable conmigo, me aceptó en su casa aun cuando parece odiar a medio mundo y quiere mantenerlos lejos. Me salvó la vida. Me dio una nueva. Me ha dado comida y cariño ¿qué más puedo pedir? Me ha dado todo.

–No es cierto.

–¡Cállese! Usted no puede saber cómo me siento ni lo que cada cosa que hace significa para mí –soltó luego un jadeo para tomar aire y continuar –Cuando usted me acaricia… ¡Rivaille, yo jamás he sentido algo así por alguien! ¡Jamás he dejado que nadie aparte de mi madre revolviera mis cabellos! Pero yo quiero que usted lo vuelva a hacer. Quiero que me abrace y que me mime ¿bien?

No podía responder a aquello ¿cómo iba a responder a eso? El niño se estaba confundiendo probablemente y había sido su culpa por tratarlo de una manera tan suave. Incluso ahora estaba siendo suave con él al dejarlo abrazarlo de aquella forma. Pero no quería tampoco lastimarlo, jamás quiso hacerlo, especialmente porque la primera vez que lo vio ese chico estaba denigrado al punto de ser tratado peor que un animal. Suspiró de nuevo.

–Incluso el primer día que lo vi –siguió Eren llamando la atención del mayor –yo pensé que usted había sido un ángel enviado a salvarme y me decidí a dedicar mi vida a usted –confesó ligeramente avergonzado –Hay muchas formas en las cuales yo puedo hacer eso. Por favor acépteme.

–Mañana te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo –volvió a repetir Rivaille negando con la cabeza, y con esto que su mejilla se frotara contra el pecho del chico provocándole cosquillas.

–Bien –dijo él soltando el amarre –Lo dejaré libre por esta noche. Pero quiero que sepa que si mañana yo sigo con esta idea, entonces usted tendrá que ser mío ¿le parece? –sonrió pícaramente observando a Rivaille sentado ahora a horcajadas sobre sus piernas –Porque, debo decirlo, se ve muy bien desde este ángulo.

–Solo eres un mocoso pervertido –soltó poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta su habitación, apenas estuvo en frente volteó para ver al chico quien aún se debatía sobre levantarse del piso o no –Creo que hablaremos de eso mañana si es que tienes el descaro de hacerlo –pronunció antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Eren hizo lo mismo para tirarse sobre la cama violentamente, dejando caer su cuerpo como peso muerto. Él sabía que estaba ebrio, probablemente más de lo que podía imaginar, pero aún podía hablar inglés y era todo lo que importaba. Y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Soltar algo así luego de sentir tantos celos por la relación entre los dos adultos, era sin dudas muy infantil. Y él aclamaba ser un adulto también, pero Rivaille no pareció notarlo así que dejó de pensar en aquello.

Ya era tarde para pensar en todo eso, lo había dicho y él no se retractaba. Aunque Eren sabía que sería rechazado y que probablemente nada de eso fuera a terminar bien, lo importante era que lo había aceptado. No era normal que ante la cercanía de ese hombre su corazón latiera a mil por hora, él ya lo había notado, su admiración había pasado a ser algo más hacía bastante tiempo, probablemente antes de que siquiera la admiración existiera. Sí, él gustaba de Rivaille de una manera más allá de lo permitido, y había jugado sus cartas de la peor manera posible, pero ante la desesperación, cualquiera sucumbe.

Eren estaba exasperado con la idea de que Rivaille y Erwin tuvieran un romance oculto, el dolor al pensar en eso le llegaba hasta los huesos y sentía que su alma quería dejar su cuerpo cada vez que los imaginaba juntos, por eso había actuado sin pensar. Y vaya problema en el que se estaba metiendo por culpa de las emociones que muy pocas veces era capaz de controlar.

–Ya es de día –murmuró para sí al abrir sus ojos y notar como los rayos de sol le golpeaban en la cara, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas el día anterior.

Suspiró poniéndose de pie para lavarse antes de vestirse. Se vendría difícil la conversación con Rivaille y aunque toda la noche estuvo ansioso por eso, ahora quería más tiempo para pensar bien lo que iba a decir y evitar hacer otra mala jugada. Él solo quería que Rivaille no lo odiara y veía muy difícil que el mayor actuara de buena manera luego de la forma en la que actúo en la noche. Vaya, no debía tomar decisiones cuando bebía alcohol, era una regla básica que había quebrantado.

Pero Eren no se arrepentía ni ahora ni nunca, al menos de esa manera esperaba que cada vez que Rivaille se juntara con Erwin, ambos nos fueran tan descarados a la hora de las caricias. ¡Pero no lo eran! Probablemente ellos no tuvieran ninguna relación y Eren solo estaba dejando que su imaginación volara. Y si era así, él estaría más feliz que nunca, porque eso quería decir que nadie intentaría separarlos y que probablemente existía la posibilidad remota de que Rivaille pudiera ser suyo en algún momento.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta sonrojado recordando de a poco las palabras que había dicho la noche anterior. Habían sido bastante descaradas y no solían ir con la personalidad a que Rivaille estaba acostumbrado, pero al menos habían sido sinceras en todo sentido. Con las fuerzas recuperadas abrió la puerta y salió de inmediato cerrándola tras sí, encontrándose con la mirada fría del pelinegro quien se apoyaba en la pared a sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados. Pasó saliva aterrado, no se esperaba aquello.

–Sí, supongo que tenemos que hablar –soltó decidido acercándose al mayor con paso firme.

Pero no le respondieron nada. Rivaille solo se limitó a caminar por los pasillos hasta su despacho y al entrar Eren supo que debía cerrar la puerta para evitar que alguien escuchara algo. Se apoyó en ésta, temeroso, entrecerró sus ojos y luego soltó unas palabras con rapidez que llamaron la atención de Rivaille.

–¡No me he arrepentido! ¡No lo haré! –exclamó sin dejar la seguridad de la puerta.

–¿Por qué no? Tal vez quieras esperar otro día –dijo Rivaille como si con ello pudiera evadir el tema un tiempo más, no era el único que quería hacer aquello, pero no se podía.

–Porque usted me gusta. Ya se lo dije –soltó sonrojado –Siento mi cabeza nublarse cuando usted está cerca y cada vez que me toca mi mente se va lejos ¿bien? Sabe, esto no me ha pasado nunca, pero estoy seguro de lo que es.

–¿Cómo puedes estarlo? Eren, no seas un tonto. Estás confundiendo muchas cosas, probablemente se deba a que eres muy apegado a mí y…

–Usted no lo sabe ¿no? –preguntó el castaño enternecido y acercándose ahora al hombre que lo esperaba a un costado del escritorio –Nunca le ha gustado nadie ¿cierto? Es por eso tampoco que nunca se ha casado –sonrió alegre por la suposición, ni en el pasado ni ahora parecía tener un rival –Y ha buscado miles de excusas para no hacerlo, por eso dijo aquello la otra noche –susurró casi con ternura, lo que logró molestar al mayor quien rodó los ojos fastidiado –Eso quiere decir que usted tampoco tiene nada con el comandante. Qué alivio.

–¿Qué? ¿Con Erwin? ¿Niño, eres retrasado? –gruñó molesto por la frase del chico.

–Soy feliz –le hizo saber Eren con una pequeña sonrisa que en cierta forma alteró a Rivaille –Y no, no me arrepentiré de nada de lo que diga, jamás. Quiero que lo escuche de mi yo sobrio, me gusta y quiero besarlo si usted me lo permite.

–¡Ya basta! –le gritó el mayor, logrando que el castaño se consternara por aquél acto, mas no dio un solo paso atrás –No puedes decir eso. No lo vuelvas a decir jamás, ni a mí ni a nadie. Soy un hombre, niño, esto no debería estar pasado. Tienes que buscarte a una chica, es así como las cosas funcionan ¿sí?

–Usted tampoco está con una mujer –dijo sin mucho interés buscando recuperar la confianza –No me importa si usted es un hombre y yo también. Quiero que sea mío, es todo.

–Definitivamente eres el idiota más grande en el mundo –soltó resignado Rivaille negando con la cabeza, intentando buscar palabras para rebatirle todo de vuelta –Soy un hombre.

–Lo sé –respondió Eren encogiéndose de hombros –Es lo que ha estado diciendo todo este tiempo. Dígame ¿le molesta eso? ¿Es ese el único problema? –preguntó ilusionado tomando una de las manos del mayor entre las suyas logrando que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en aquel pálido rostro –Dígame ¿yo le gusto?

Sin esperar una respuesta acercó sus labios a los de Rivaille, tomándolo por sorpresa. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca del mayor para evitar que éste se alejara mientras que la otra apretaba fuertemente los dedos de Rivaille sin hacer daño. Movió lentamente sus labios sobre los otros, intentando separarlos sin hacer uso de sus dientes, pero no fue hasta que pasó su lengua sobre ellos que se abrieron y siguieron el ritmo del beso que Eren proponía. Un ritmo que era lento y romántico, lejos de cualquier insinuación más allá. Ligeramente inocente, un poco torpe también, pero Rivaille sintió que podía disfrutar de aquello mientras durara.

A la hora de separarse ambos se miraron unos segundos, la felicidad en el castaño no podía ocultarse y aunque Rivaille intentara ocultarlo, él también se sentía distinto luego de aquel acto.

–¿Puedo? –inquirió Eren con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios acariciando el rostro del mayor –¿Puedo hacer esto cuando quiera siempre que no haya nadie alrededor? –preguntó bastante alegre por las reacciones que causaba en el pelinegro.

–Tómalo como una prueba, como un periodo de prueba –respondió Rivaille entrecerrando sus ojos mientras miraba la alfombra.

–Pasaré la prueba –dijo con exagerada alegría el chico mientras sonreía.

Unos segundos en silencio vinieron luego de ello. Ambos callados mirándose, ambos preguntándose cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Eren se cuestionaba su suerte, debía ser increíble y los dioses de su madre debieron haberse interpuesto para que Rivaille aceptara a fin de cuentas. Mientras que éste se preguntaba sobre su raciocinio y su falta de criterio, había aceptado lo que sin dudas jamás debió, solo porque, probablemente, le gustara un poco el chico cuando sonreía de aquella manera como lo hacía en esos momentos.

–Sargento Rivaille –se escuchó luego de un golpeteo de nudillos contra la puerta –¿Se encuentra ahí? Soy Petra Ral, he sido enviada por el comandante Erwin para entregarle un informe, señor.

–Pasa, Petra –respondió cuando Eren se había separado lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención de la chica –Bien ¿qué es lo que tienes? –preguntó luego de sentarse en el escritorio.

–Señor –dijo ella poniendo sobre la mesa una carpeta –El comandante me ha pedido que espere a que usted lo lea y le envíe una respuesta.

–Lo leeré. Puedes salir, y tú también, Eren –le llamó la atención y el chico solo asintió para acompañar a la joven a la biblioteca.

–Hace tiempo que no nos vemos –sonrió ella cuando ya estuvieron en la otra habitación –Te ves muy bien hoy –le dijo con un leve sonrojo –¡No quise decirlo así! –rio luego de manera suave –Sí me entiendes ¿no?

–La verdad es que no. Me debo ver terrible –soltó con una sonrisa bastante alegre –Y debo estar con una resaca ¿es ese el nombre no? Connie dijo algo parecido anoche.

–Ah, es cierto. Eren, ya eres bastante grande, no lo he notado bien porque eres un chico muy alegre y tu rostro es aún un poco infantil. Pero ya no eres un niño y es normal que salgas con amigos. Dime ¿te has divertido? Generalmente no te alejas del sargento, o eso he oído al menos. Debes llevarte muy bien con él, además que es una gran persona.

–¿Tú también lo crees? –preguntó incrédulo, Rivaille le había dicho que probablemente mucha gente lo detestara por su actitud.

–¡Claro! Y no solo yo, hay demasiadas personas que estamos agradecidas con él.

–Rivaille dice que hay gente que le detesta mucho.

Petra pestañeó un par de veces. Eren creyó que se debía a sus palabras, pero lo que llamaba la atención de la pelirroja era la manera tan informal con la que el chico trataba al sargento. Probablemente fueran más cercanos de lo que muchos habían imaginado, así que solo sonrió negando un poco con la cabeza.

–Es probable que la haya –fue sincera sonriendo ligeramente –Aunque el sargento es una persona muy respetuosa con las decisiones que toman los superiores, a veces él demuestra su descontento de formas que no le agradan mucho al resto, o también puede deberse a su intuición y la manera en la que encuentra las malas intenciones del resto –bostezó estirándose en el sillón dejando que los rayos que entraban por la ventana dieran con sus dedos –De todas maneras, nadie que sea considerado honorable será el enemigo del sargento.

–Ya veo. –asintió Eren alegrado y consternado al mismo tiempo por la popularidad del pelinegro.

Pronto la puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a ambos. El sargento entró con la carpeta en una de sus manos y la tendió hacia la joven, quien se puso de pie, le saludó como era debido poniéndose recta y tomó los papeles para marcharse luego de despedirse de ambos. Rivaille miró por el rabillo del ojo a Eren quien solo sonreía ligeramente, al parecer jamás le quitaría la felicidad del rostro. Solo bajó un poco la cabeza y lo invitó a que se pusiera de pie.

–Vamos a desayunar –dijo dejando la habitación, siendo seguido de muy cerca por Eren, como siempre, al parecer muchas cosas no iban a cambiar y esto le daba cierta estabilidad que necesitaba siempre en su vida.

…

…

Continuará.

* * *

.

**En mi defensa, escribí este capítulo con un mini dolor de cabeza luego de año nuevo.**

**Hablando en serio, siento que adoro a estos personajes torpes románticamente hablando, son más tiernos y fáciles de manejar, además me alejo de los estereotipos o qué sé yo, no tengo excusa.**

**Bien, el término Sargento está muy mal usado en este fic (como en muchos otros, créanme, es terrible lo que por culpa de una falta de aclaración por parte del autor del manga muchos hacemos) porque definitivamente, debido al rango y la importancia de Rivaille, él no puede ser un suboficial, por lo que me atrevo a decir que su rango es más alto y además que es un oficial. Aquellos que entiendan cómo funcionan los cargos en el ejército me entenderán, pero uso sargento porque suena bonito. Aunque pienso que él debería ser un capitán o un mayor, pero no suenan bien ¿me entienden? Ahora, no sé cómo funciona en otros países el escalafón militar, solo sé que más o menos debería estar por ahí. **

**Ignoren eso.**

* * *

**.**

**Respondiendo Reviews: **

**-Charlie rueditas: demonios, tendré que buscar tus piezas para poder reamarte xd.**

**-Shito: Continuará es una palabra fuerte. Okno. Ligero contacto que terminó en un poco más, oh sí, es que iba de a poco pero luego me alteré e hice eso, o no sé en verdad. Sigo preguntándome si hice lo correcto, pero no puedo retractarme ya. ¡Quiero que estén juntos ya! Awwe, fue solo una patadita, es que estaba ligeramente alterado el hombre. Muchas gracias a ti por el review.**

**-Yukosama: Está bien, está bien, no te contradeciré, si crees que no es basura, yo también estoy feliz con ello. Sí, Eren estaba un poco confundido, o tal vez lo hizo a propósito, quién sabe, la mayoría del fic se relata desde la perspectiva de Rivaille, así que Eren puede hacer lo que quiera sin que ustedes sepan la razón, hahaha. ¿Cuánto más? Hasta que hinche de fluff y eso aún no comienza. Nunca sé en verdad el número de capítulos que llevan estas cosas, pero todavía queda más de la mitad ^-^ y obvio que tiene que pasar más cosas malas, es parte del plot, muchos cambios y eso. Lamento que la continuación haya demorado tanto, pero es que fue año nuevo y yo :c salí u.u **

**-Shizaya: Amo esa pareja y Drrr! :3 Rivaille es una persona ligeramente confundida, pero no tanto, igual será Eren el más participativo hasta que logre convencer del todo al pequeño *-* Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Cuídense todos y que sea un feliz año con muchos giros en las tramas de su vida! –así es más interesante.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SnK no son de mi propiedad, ya que le pertenecen al señor Isayama Hajime.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Connaissance

…

…

…

–¿Con que quieres mimarlo? –preguntó Erwin sirviéndole un poco de vino a su amigo quien esa tarde había ido con Eren a visitarlos –¿Es en serio? –inquirió divertido alzando una ceja mientras observaba el rostro serio de Rivaille –No pienso que se trate de eso. Deberías al menos darte un poco de crédito –se burló ocultando su rostro del pelinegro, neutralizando la sonrisa que iba apareciendo en su rostro –A lo mejor también es lo que tú quieres.

–¿Ah? –dijo molesto Rivaille frunciendo su entrecejo mientras Erwin reía por lo bajo dándole la espalda –¿De qué hablas? Solo lo hago para que no ponga esa cara de cordero degollado –escupió sentándose en la silla que le correspondía al comandante, poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio de éste para fastidiarlo, no podía ser el único molesto.

–¿Intentas decirme que sales con él solo por pena? –preguntó luego de soltar un suspiro, a veces su amigo solía ser muy infantil.

–No estamos saliendo –aclaró tomando un poco de vino, intentando sonar convencido y natural.

–Oh, es cierto, no están saliendo del todo –Erwin había vuelto a su tono juguetón lo que molestó al sargento, quien solo miró por la ventana intentando escapar de los ojos inquisidores de su amigo –Rivaille –lo llamó acercándose al pelinegro quien seguía absorto en el paisaje afuera –¿Qué crees que pasaría si le dices a Eren que _no están saliendo_? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? –preguntó mirando directamente a esos ojos grises que se entrecerraban producto de la culpa –¿Piensas que las cosas seguirían el curso que llevan ahora? Para él, ustedes dos están juntos ahora ¿comprendes eso? Él piensa que…

–Ya sé lo que piensa Eren –soltó Rivaille mirando directamente a Erwin quien se había erguido ante la respuesta del pelinegro –Sé lo que quiere –murmuró apretando la copa entre sus dedos, era de cristal, el romperla sería un terrible error y le provocaría algo de dolor también –Pero también debe entender que no podemos estar juntos así como él lo propone. Erwin, ambos somos hombres, sabes lo que eso significaría para… Probablemente estaríamos en grandes problemas si alguien se llega a enterar de esto –dijo conociendo bien las leyes inglesas, sabiendo que su cargo se vería comprometido –Necesito quitarle esto de la cabeza antes que alguien se entere.

–Yo estoy bastante enterado –sonrió el rubio tomando asiento por primera vez en lo que se suponía, era la silla destinada a sus invitados –Dices muchas cosas, Rivaille. Pero dime ¿cómo pretendes sacarle esas locas ideas si aceptas tener una relación con él? –preguntó llamando la atención del pelinegro, era claro que estaba haciendo las cosas al revés, pero no esperaba que su amigo le reprochara por eso –¿Por qué lo haces si es lo contrario lo que buscas?

–Porque tal vez quiero –respondió dando otro sorbo al vino, uno más largo que el anterior, conversar de eso le ponía nervioso.

Erwin solo sonrió complacido, había logrado que Rivaille sacara esas palabras que siempre le eran difíciles de pronunciar. Pero era obvio, su amigo jamás hacía algo si no quería hacerlo, se movía por sus propios deseos ignorando muchas veces los del resto. Aun así no podía evitar preguntarse cómo lo había hecho el castaño para lograr que Rivaille lo aceptara tan fácilmente. Probablemente no fue tan fácil como imaginaba, o tal vez el pelinegro estaba más interesado en el extranjero de lo que pensaba.

–Nos vamos, Eren –lo llamó cuando ya habían pasado al menos cuatro horas desde su llegada –Se hace de noche.

–Sí –asintió el castaño poniéndose de pie para luego estirar la mano hacia Armin, con quien había pasado toda la tarde charlando sobre las maravillas que el rubio quería ver lo antes posible –Ah… Espere, Rivaille –lo llamó cuando vio que no estaba a su lado luego de despedirse.

Probablemente volverían caminando como siempre lo hacían. A Eren le encantaba eso, era un momento que disfrutaba, caminar al lado de Rivaille en silencio le daba la sensación de que todo estaba bien, saber que estaba a su lado en cada paso cobraba un significado metafórico que nunca imaginó siquiera. Y para Rivaille no era distinto, le agradaba esa caminata que estaba recién comenzando, era de su total gusto sentir a ese cuerpo caminando a un lado del suyo, de vez en cuando rozando sus brazos, como si hubiera sido un accidente, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

–Oh –se detuvo Eren en seco haciendo que Rivaile volteara a verlo –Olvidé algo importante –dijo tocando su cuello, había dejado su bufanda de seda en casa del comandante, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos para volver.

–Toma –el pelinegro le había extendido su bufanda mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en un punto en el suelo, no quería observar el rostro de Eren, podía imaginar sus ojos brillar y con eso ya tenía mucho con que lidiar en su interior.

–Pero usted tendrá frío –murmuró avergonzado llevando su mano hacia la tela que se tendía frente a él, sujetando con suavidad los dedos de Rivaille bajo ésta –Será mejor que vuelva a ponérsela –dijo mirando el rostro sonrojado del mayor, en realidad se debía al frío, siempre tenía reacciones como esa especialmente cuando el clima era helado, pero quiso pensar que se debía al contacto de sus manos, aunque este no fuera directo.

–¿Si no la quieres entonces por qué la tomas? –preguntó levantando la vista hacia Eren, hacía un frío digno de una tarde invierno y ese chico seguía insistiendo en vestirse como si estuvieran en el trópico.

–Para poder tomar su mano –sonrió con simpleza.

Eran frases como esa las que Rivaille no quería que Eren dijera en público. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie alrededor en esos momentos y frunciendo el ceño le lanzó la bufanda a Eren la cara. Era imprudente, tonto, no sabía comportarse ni tampoco callarse, pero sin dudas le gustaba escucharlo decir esas cosas, porque solo entonces se sentía halagado y eso le daba un poco de felicidad.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar mientras Eren se acomodaba la bufanda en el cuello. Rivaille no era consciente de eso porque iba caminando adelante, pero el castaño había llevado la tela cubriendo gran parte de su rostro solo para oler ese suave aroma que ésta desprendía. Era del mayor sin dudas, esa esencia a él. No olía a especias como Eren estaba acostumbrado, sino que más a persona, un aroma suave, cálido, dulce, una especie de perfume natural y propio del cual Rivaille era el único dueño. El solo hecho de que estuviera tan impregnado en la tela significaba que el pelinegro solía usarla mucho, cosa que volvía más feliz a Eren. Si había algo tan bueno como ese dulce aroma era saber que Rivaille le había pasado algo tan personal sin siquiera chistar.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja, habían llegado ya a la casa y Eren no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan absorto en guardar en su memoria el perfume en la prenda que al escuchar esas palabras se crispó de inmediato y bajó la tela hasta su mentón –Eren –gruñó Rivaille abriendo la puerta de la casa sin dejar que el chico viera su expresión.

–¿Está molesto? –se atrevió a preguntar una vez adentro sin saber cuál sería la reacción del mayor.

Rivaille extendió su mano para quitarle la bufanda al castaño, no podía creer su descaro, ¡en plena calle! Y aunque no hubiera nadie alrededor, el pelinegro estaba molesto por el actuar tan poco prudente del menor que solo quería subir a su habitación y dejar las cosas así por ese día. Pero su mano fue tomada al tiempo que intentó alcanzar la prenda y Eren llevó la muñeca de Rivaille hasta su nariz para aspirar el aroma de ésta.

Unos segundos en silencio mientras el castaño hacía eso le hicieron saber que el mayor no se opondría a ello. Sonrió sobre la blanca piel del pelinegro y mordió suavemente para luego depositar un pequeño beso en la zona. Sí, ese aroma era el de Rivaille, todo su ser olía así, y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo con él y probablemente había ya captado esa esencia en el pasado, era ahora cuando le ponía mayor atención, justo ahora cuando se había paseado por varias cuadras sintiendo ese perfume y dejando que éste le nublara la mente.

La mano que se mantenía cerca de su rostro se liberó repentinamente para tomarlo y acercarlo hacia Rivaille, desde el cuello lo jalaba hacia abajo y aunque Eren era mucho más alto que el pelinegro, no era más fuerte. Aun así no hubiera rechazado esa invitación por más desprevenido que lo hubiera tomado. Rivaille se había hecho de sus labios mientras se ponía ligeramente de puntillas para alcanzarlo. No le gustaba esa situación al mayor, el sentirse más pequeño que ese mocoso le molestaba, y más cuando éste intentaba tomar control de la situación, mas no lo dejaría.

Cuando la boca de Eren se abrió para hacerse cargo de la situación fue sorprendida por una más experta. Ese beso era muy distinto a cualquier otro que se hubieran dado durante los días pasados, esa vez Rivaille se cansó de dejar que un mocoso cualquiera propusiera el ritmo. El castaño se sorprendió, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le comenzaba a nublar la mente, de vez en cuando abría la boca un poco más para alcanzar a tomar algo de aire, pero de todas maneras sentía que el oxígeno le faltaba y que lo poco que llegaba a sus pulmones no alcanzaba para llevarlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Estaba en ese momento contra la pared, sintiendo el cuerpo de Rivaille contra el suyo y sus manos tomando su rostro. Quiso abrir los ojos y para cuando lo logró vio el rostro en frente de él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, los párpados sellaban los orbes grises terminando con el romántico retrato. Sonrió para sus adentros de manera triunfal y abrazó a Rivaille por la cintura apegándolo lo máximo posible.

Cuando el beso terminó y Rivaille se separó se escurrió un poco de saliva por las comisuras de ambos. Ese acto había sido tan fogoso y pasional que Eren aún no se lo creía, pensaba que había sido un tonto sueño por culpa de estar oliendo la bufanda del mayor y esperaba que pronto se despertara en la realidad. Pero no fue así, el hombre frente a él era real y lo sabía porque justo en ese momento lo estaba tocando, lo estaba abrazando.

–Ugh –se quejó el pelinegro frunciendo su entrecejo –Repugnante –gruñó limpiando con su pulgar el exceso de saliva en el mentón del castaño para llevarla a sus labios.

Eren sonrió de lado y en un impulso decidido a hacer algo parecido a lo que Rivaille había hecho con él, acercó su boca al caminito de saliva que se había marcado hacia el mentón del mayor desde el extremo izquierdo de su labio, con cuidado lamió todo lo que había allí y depositó un corto beso en el pómulo de Rivaille haciendo que éste guiñara su ojo algo incómodo por lo que el castaño había hecho.

–Suficiente por esta noche –dijo el pelinegro alejándose del chico, respirando pesadamente, pero siempre haciendo todo lo posible para que esto no fuera descubierto –Mañana deberás ir temprano a buscar tu bufanda –añadió caminando hacia la escalera –Y volverás rápido. Debemos ir a la fiesta de Zacklay. Probablemente Erwin también vaya, así que tampoco quiero que los incomodes con tu presencia.

–Está bien –respondió asintiendo levemente –Rivaille –lo llamó antes que éste entrara a su habitación y se apresuró a alcanzarlo –¿Cuándo…? –comenzó tartamudeando, como si las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca, y probablemente hubiera sido mucho mejor si se hubieran quedado allí –¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? –preguntó finalmente siendo asesinado con la filosa mirada del mayor.

–¿Hacer qué? –se aventuró pensando que de esta manera el chico se retractaría.

–Hacer el amor –dijo Eren encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera muy natural hablar del tema, y probablemente así fuera si no estuvieran en esa situación.

Rivaille inmediatamente frunció el ceño y dirigió su pie unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla de Eren para golpearlo con fuerza en un movimiento que el chico no pudo prever. Esa patada le había dolido demasiado y lo dejó ligeramente inestable, haciendo que se encogiera en el suelo. Confundido levantó la visa, pero el mayor ya se había adentrado en su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo, diciendo con esto que no quería hablar más con él, al menos por esa noche.

Eren solo gruñó entrecerrando sus ojos, ligeramente fastidiado. ¿Qué tenía de malo hablar de ello? Es decir, era normal que quisiera hacerlo, aunque tampoco podía saber qué era lo normal, había pasado toda su vida entrenando y no tenía mucha idea de cómo iban las relaciones. Por otra parte, él era un hombre, y como todo hombre tenía necesidades que simples besos no podían satisfacer, así que el estar con la persona que le gustaba le había dado libertar para pensar en esos temas.

Probablemente el sexo entre dos hombres era muy distinto a lo que el común de la gente estaba acostumbrada, pero Eren no se asustaba ante este pensamiento. Entonces creyó que Rivaille sí lo estaría, probablemente pensando en que no sería una experiencia muy grata. Con todo eso en mente, Eren se fue a la cama decidido a hacerle saber a su pareja que todo estaría bien si era miedo lo que tenía.

Solo cuando Eren estuvo listo para partir al día siguiente a la casa de Erwin, Rivaille le habló. Había ido a su despacho para despedirse, incómodo por no haber sido si quiera visto por el mayor en todo el día. Entonces Rivaille le dijo algo que, por más cotidiano que sonara, hizo feliz al castaño.

–Ve con cuidado –murmuró observándolo fijamente con sus ojos grises, y por más neutral que parecía su expresión, Eren supo que no estaba enojado con él.

–Sí –sonrió asintiendo para dejar la habitación.

El camino a la casa de Smith era terriblemente largo. Hubiera deseado haberle pedido a Rivaille algo de dinero para poder pagarle a algún cochero. No se trataba sobre el número de cuadras, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ir en compañía que hacerlo solo y en total silencio le era molesto. Aun así logró sobrevivir para llegar a la casa que ya conocía muy bien, solo tenía que tocar la puerta y esperar que el mayordomo le abriera y le indicara donde ir, incluso cuando ya se sabía de memoria la ubicación de la habitación de Armin.

–Joven Eren –lo saludó el hombre, ya en edad avanzada –¿Viene a ver al amo Armin? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar –Cuarta puerta a la derecha, subiendo por las escaleras.

Así era ese sujeto, le caía bien, era un poco viejo, pero muy amable, además de ser muy alto, pero solía olvidar las cosas, como que Eren ya sabía dónde quedaba todo en ese lugar.

Caminó despacio por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de su amigo y cuando se dispuso a tocarla escuchó sonidos extraños proviniendo de ésta. Acercó su oreja a la puerta y se concentró lo suficiente como para entender que sucedía allá adentro, pero al no encontrar una respuesta que le satisficiera con lo que llevaba a sus oídos decidió abrirla para así entender mejor. Usualmente nadie le reprochaba lo que hacía cuando estaba en su hogar, pero este era un país distinto y una casa en la cual él no vivía, por lo que probablemente más tarde Rivaille se molestara aún más con él.

Armin estaba sobre la cama, apoyado en sus codos, y sobre él estaba ese chico llamado Jean, besándolo con desespero mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos. Aún estaban ambos vestidos por lo que Eren no alcanzó a escandalizarse, pero tampoco supo bien que hacer. Si los interrumpía probablemente se armaría un gran alboroto, pero si cerraba la puerta y salía corriendo, cabía la posibilidad de que Armin no quisiera volver a hablarle.

Entonces el rubio abrió sus ojos y al ver a Eren en el marco de la puerta inmóvil se quedó estático y dejó de seguir el ritmo del beso. Jean se molestó un poco así que atacó el cuello del chico mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa, solo entonces Armin lo detuvo dándole un golpe en la mano para que le prestara atención. Jean gruñó fastidiado, pero cuando notó la dirección en la que el otro chico dirigía su mirada se aterró, era la puerta, alguien la había abierto y probablemente los estuvieran viendo en ese momento.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio la figura de Eren quien miraba como si nada estuviera pasando, tal vez un poco apenado, pero para nada escandalizado como era de esperarse. Aun así, Jean no notó esto, estaba más preocupado buscando una solución a lo que estaba pasando, sabía muy bien que este tipo de cosas no debían ocurrir en casa de _gente decente_, por lo que estaban en grandes aprietos. Dispuesto siempre a aceptar toda la culpa, se salió de encima de Armin para sentarse en la cama y llevar sus manos a su cabello, totalmente absorbido por la situación.

–No es lo que tú crees –gruñó, molesto por depender de ese extranjero –Amin no estaba de acuerdo –lo defendió mirándolo directamente a la cara, ahora Eren se había cruzado de brazo y había alzado una ceja, como probablemente Rivaille lo hubiera hecho –Así que no tienes que hablar con nadie sobre esto. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy dispuesto a ser chantajeado.

–Jean –lo llamó el rubio tomando su mano –No hagas esto –pidió buscando sus ojos –Eren nos vio, sabe que yo igual quería hacerlo, no hay dudas sobre eso –le dijo con ternura –Así que por favor, deja de culparte solo a ti, ambos estamos en esto, juntos.

–¡No te metas con Armin! –le advirtió al joven que seguía de pie frunciendo su ceño.

–¿Meterme? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundido y solo entonces entró a la habitación –Armin, olvidé mi bufanda aquí ayer así que vine a buscarla. Siento haberlos interrumpido, tal vez debí tocar. No, en verdad debí tocar –rio caminando hacia la silla del escritorio del rubio y con total libertad se sentó en ella –Ya, dámela –pidió molesto viendo como ninguno de los dos se movía un poco siquiera, Rivaille le había dicho que no se tardara.

–¿Eren? –dijo Armin sin creer la situación –¿No estás molesto? –el chico negó con la cabeza observando la pluma que yacía sobre la mesa –¿Asqueado? –volvió a preguntar, pero de nuevo su amigo negó con la cabeza –¿Sorprendido? –terminó por decir sin saber qué otra palabra usar para esa situación.

–Sorprendido, tal vez –le respondió mirándolo directamente, de una manera tan seria que un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Jean –Yo no saldría con alguien que tuviera cara de caballo. No sabía qué clase de gustos tienes, hasta ahora. Se podría decir que son bastante rústicos, pero yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, has lo que quieras –explicó restándole importancia a toda esa situación.

–¡Eren! –Amin sonrió levantándose de la cama –¿Es en serio?

–¿En serio qué? –gruñó fastidiado porque su petición no había sido tomada en cuenta –En serio no me importa si te gusta ese sujeto, solo vine por mi bufanda –luego soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que debía decir algo más –No me importa, de verdad. Eres mi amigo y has sido una excelente persona conmigo, Armin. No voy a hablarle de esto a nadie y prometo que pase lo que pase te apoyaré –le sonrió haciendo que los ojos del rubio se abrieran y entonces fue abrazado por ese cuerpo más pequeño, que había corrido hacia donde estaba.

–Oye, sigo aquí –dijo Jean, molesto con la actitud de su novio.

–Eres mi mejor amigo –le murmuró al oído antes de acabar con el abrazo, esperando que el celoso de su pareja no escuchara nada.

–¿En serio? –preguntó alegre y al recibir un gesto afirmativo volvió su mirada a Jean –Oye, vete. Tengo cosas de mejor amigo que hablar con _mi_ mejor amigo –anunció sacando una pequeña risa en el rubio y molestando aún más al otro chico –Bien, tengo unas preguntas para ti, Armin –dijo cuando estuvieron los dos solos en la habitación.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó descuidadamente mientras hurgaba en su clóset, pendiente de la prenda que Eren había ido a buscar.

–¿Cómo lo hacen? –terminó por decir y haciendo que Armin se congelara ante la pregunta –Ya sabes, el sexo –explicó cuando su amigo le miraba con un rostro desconcertado –¿Qué? ¿No lo han hecho?

–Sí lo hemos hecho –respondió totalmente sonrojado, su rostro le ardía, no podía creer que fueran a hablar de eso –Pero no hay razones por las cuales tú tengas que saberlo, Eren. ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa mejor? –pidió para evitar la situación más incómoda de su vida, hablar sobre sexo entre hombres con quien era ahora su mejor amigo.

–No, no quiero hablar de otra cosa. Verás, Rivaille y yo estamos en eso también –comenzó diciendo totalmente distraído, sin saber que Armin se había paralizado nuevamente al oír el nombre del sargento –Es decir, solo nos besamos y nada de tocarse mucho. Pero creo que estamos listos para pasar a la siguiente etapa, aunque llevamos muy poco tiempo, algo así como una semana y dos días ¿entiendes? Aun así, estoy seguro de mis sentimientos –soltó mirando al rubio quien se había quedado totalmente petrificado –A veces pienso que jamás lo vi de otra manera.

–Está bien –suspiró Armin sentándose en la cama de nuevo, con la bufanda de Eren entre sus manos –Te explicaré más o menos como son las cosas.

Para cuando Eren dejó la casa Smith ya era demasiado tarde. Probablemente Rivaille se enojara con él, le había pedido que regresara antes de las cuatro y ya eran pasada las cinco. Apresuraba el paso cada segundo, llegando al punto de correr, empujando a cualquiera a su paso, lanzando disculpas al aire por su torpeza, pero si había algo que no quería era que Rivaille nuevamente se molestara con él. Finalmente dio contra un policía quien lo miró lo suficientemente molesto como para que Eren se diera cuenta que pasaría un buen rato dando explicaciones.

–Lo lamento –se disculpó agachando la cabeza –No lo vi, lo siento. Iba demasiado apurado, prometo que no volverá a pasar –dijo sabiendo que era observado y analizado por el hombre.

–Has causado algunas molestias por aquí, mocoso –gruñó el oficial viendo los rostros de las personas molestas con el actuar del muchacho –No me importa quién demonios te creas para pensar que puedes ir por la vida atropellando a un ciudadano inglés, pero yo estoy aquí para recordarte cuál es tu lugar –dijo alzando la macana para golpear al joven quien aún no levanta su rostro.

–Disculpe –se escuchó la voz de Rivaille y solo entonces Eren alzó la vista, era definitivamente él quien había tomado la muñeca del policía para detener el ataque –Lamento que mi protegido le haya causado problemas. Es un niño, y como verá, es muy estúpido –explicó soltando el amarre y viendo como el otro hombre se retractaba de su acción –Vamos, Eren, o llegaremos muy tarde –le dijo subiéndose a un carruaje que estaba estacionado en la calle a un lado de ellos, presumiblemente esperándolos –De vuelta –dio la indicación antes de cerrar la puerta tras el castaño.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó intrigado mientras miraba al policía por la ventana, se veía bastante molesto, probablemente por no haber podido darle una paliza como esperaba. Eren sonrió al hombre de manera burlona para volver la vista a Rivaille.

–Vine por ti, mocoso. Te dije que estuvieras a tiempo –gruñó molesto, odiaba a la gente que no era puntual.

–Sí, lo siento –murmuró el castaño mientras bajaba de nuevo la mirada ahora a sus manos –Sé que…

–Está bien –sentenció Rivaille, al parecer no quería hablar.

Tenían poco tiempo para estar listos. El hogar de Zacklay era una mansión a las afuera de Londres y el llegar allí tomaría demasiado. Sasha y Connie ya no estaban en la casa así que el incómodo silencio al cual era sometido Eren le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sabía que el mayor estaba enojado de nuevo, sabía que había sido esta vez enteramente su culpa, pero no quería sentirse así, el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba respirar bien y su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso.

Con mucha suerte logró ponerse toda su ropa sin ser presa del pánico. Pero Rivaille todavía no le hablaba, podía deberse a que estaba en su propia habitación arreglándose, mas para Eren era un dolor en el pecho ese hecho. Usualmente cada vez que llegaban a la casa el mayor soltaba algunas palabras al azar, pero esta vez en específico no lo hizo. Había sido un impuntual y eso lo pagaría caro con el silencio de aquella persona.

Se vio en el espejo revisando que todo estuviera bien antes de salir. Sabía que comerían algo, solo un poco porque les esperaba un banquete en el hogar de ese hombre tan importante, pero al menos eso quería decir que probablemente podía arreglar la situación antes de salir de casa. Se preparó mentalmente observando su reflejo en el espejo y asintió para sí encaminándose hacia el salón.

Rivaille ya estaba allí, sirviéndole una taza de té que luego le extendió. Aliviado por ese simple acto, Eren la aceptó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se sentó en el sillón a un lado, dejando la pequeña mesa auxiliar en medio de ambos.

–Tienes muchas mudas –soltó de improviso el mayor, estaba observando la ropa de Eren atentamente, esa no la había visto jamás.

–Me tomé la libertad de traer algunas –explicó mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Rivaille confundido, no sabía que el chico había tenido el tiempo para ir a su hogar y buscar sus cosas, y si ese había sido el caso se preguntaba por qué no se había quedado en su país.

–Oh, está muy bueno este té –dijo, como siempre, evitando el tema principal.

–Mierda, Eren –gruñó el pelinegro frunciendo su entrecejo, estaba bastante molesto de nuevo y el castaño podía entender porqué, pero no quería hablar de eso todavía –Has estado ocultándome muchas cosas desde que llegaste. Te he dado tiempo para que te acomodes, para que estés listo y me hables del tema. Creo que te di tiempo suficiente. Por último, no me evites con frase de mierda como esa.

–Lo siento mucho –lloriqueó Eren llamando a atención de Rivaille, quien esperaba que no llorara, de otra manera no sabría que hacer –Pero… pero… si yo le explico, probablemente usted se molestará –dijo dejando la taza a un lado para cubrir su cara con sus manos.

–Me estoy molestando ahora también.

Rivaille solo rodó los ojos y estuvieron en silencio durante todo el tiempo hasta que el cochero contratado llegó para llevarlos a la mansión de los Zacklay. Tristemente durante todo ese recorrido ambos callaron. Eren solo miraba los bordados de su ropa para distraerse y Rivaille observaba por la ventana el camino y las personas que pasaban. Era demasiado incómodo todo aquello y el mayor sabía que se debía a un estúpido capricho de su parte, pero estaba en lo correcto al querer saber más de la persona con la que estaba comenzando una relación.

…

…

Continuará.

* * *

**.**

**Bueno, ya dije hace unos capítulos que este fanfiction es Ereri/Riren, ambos juntos, no tengo una preferencia por uno y no la voy a tener, así que usaré ambos en esta historia, probablemente en el mismo acto o más distanciados, no lo sé. Así que para quienes preguntan, es eso.**

**Hay muchas historias por este sitio web donde ustedes pueden leer Riren únicamente, pero la mía no es una de esas (sigo insistiendo, en el amor debes tanto dar como recibir) y siempre será su opción leerla o no, gente. **

**Ya, y para esas mujeres que me pidieron sexo, esperen al siguiente capítulo, malas influencias. En serio, no me pidan eso, porque de verdad me dan una excusa para escribirlo… ¡Soy tan débil! **

**Oh, también me he puesto a leer un poco sobre esta cultura victoriana… Y mierda, eran más degenerados que yo (ok, no encontré nada más que poner aquí). Pero en serio, hubiera salido un buen fic dub!con o non!con de haberlo sabido antes. Aunque ya no fue. Era peor que ahora, con todo ese sexo y drogas y prostitución y orgías y homosexualidad hubiera salido algo muy degenerado… ¡Ya no me puedo arrepentir!**

**¡Gracias a todos los que esperan, leen y a los que comentan este fanfiction! **

**PD: Lo encontré ¡Lo encontré! Una imagen del manga donde dice que Levi es capitán y es el segundo al mando en la Legión de Reconocimiento ¡Wiii! Ahora puedo morir en paz.**

**PD2: Pienso que tendré que cambiar el rated de T a M, por lo que se vendrá e.e**

**PD3: ¿Vieron el manga? ¡Se quieren violar a Armin! Hijo de puta asqueroso, ojala te mueras ¡Ah! (Y Eren no puede ponerse duro, hehehe, estoy por ponerlo en este fic).**

**Adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Isayama Hajime (por cierto, me gusta mucho su nombre de pila)**

* * *

**Advertencia: Lime (x2). Sé que a muchos no les gusta el Ereri, por lo mismo, lo pongo como advertencia, aunque también hay Riren. Fluff.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Veredict.

…

…

…

De nuevo se encontraba rodeado de viejas con hijas demasiado mayorcitas que buscaban un buen partido antes que los años siguieran cayéndoles encima. Siempre sucedía en ese tipo de fiestas, donde al parecer todos buscaban pareja. Y aunque él estaba socialmente soltero, ahora menos que nunca le interesaban esas mocosas de la alta sociedad que poco y nada entendían de la vida y se la pasaban creando excusas para celebrar fiestas de té todos los fines de semana.

Ahora era distinto, con Eren a su lado las cosas comenzaban a cambiar de a poco en su interior. Si antes era un _no_ sutil, ahora era uno algo más enérgico. Pero por más que lo intentaba había mujeres que no parecían entender el inglés y seguían conversando sobre las virtudes de sus niñas mientras lo tomaban del brazo para llamar su atención.

Eren solo observaba en el silencio desde lejos, cerca de una salida, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Rivaille pudo notar la profundidad de su mirada, estaba cargada de celos que se notarían a kilómetros de distancia y no supo porqué, pero se alegró un poco y olvidó por unos instantes a las insistentes féminas.

No habían hablado, ni una sola palabra incluso luego de haber entrado a la mansión. Con suerte se habían mirado un par de veces antes de que Rivaille fuera secuestrado por las damas mayores quienes, encantadas por la seriedad del pelinegro, no parecían querer dejarlo ir en ningún momento. Fue ese el instante en el que fue separado del lado de Eren, por lo que el castaño ahora se sentía apartado gracias a esas mujeres y ligeramente molesto con la actitud tan pasiva de su pareja.

Todas ellas parecían turnarse para revolotear a su alrededor, presentándole chicas que estaban demasiado bien vestidas, con atuendos que hacían resaltar sus encantos, ya sea que combinaran con el color de sus ojos o exponían la blanquecina piel más de lo necesario para demostrar la belleza de ésta.

Y Eren estaba abrumado. Volteó ligeramente el rostro bastante molesto. Lo primero que vio fue la pareja de comprometidos, él había acompañado en silencio a Rivaille a saludarlos y darles los mejores deseos. Se veían tan felices que inconscientemente volvió a voltear su rostro y sin imaginarlo dio con uno conocido, un rostro que no había visto en años. Sonrió para sí y caminó sin creer su suerte hasta llegar a un lado de aquél menudo cuerpo.

Una rubiecita pequeñísima se encontraba de frente a él, frunciendo el ceño como si no creyera lo que sus ojos le decían. Luego de unos segundos, su rostro se relajó y sonrió ampliamente abriendo sus brazos para lanzarse hacia el castaño quien la recibió a gusto, apresando el fino cuerpo en un dulce abrazo.

Un carraspeo de parte de un tercero los hizo separarse. No podía creerlo, Historia Reiss, una muchacha a quien había conocido tiempo atrás estaba de pie frente a él con un vestido celeste que combinaba a la perfección con sus bellos ojos azules.

Se volteó a ver quién era la persona que los había interrumpido. Allí se encontraba una mujer bastante alta, de piel morena y pecas sobre ella, con un moño aunque su cabello se veía corto y un sencillo vestido verde que parecía darle más clase que a muchas allí con adornos exagerados en sus prendas. La observó solo por unos instantes y aquellos ojos molestos le recordaron un poco a Rivaille por lo que solo asintió y se alejó de la menuda rubia.

–Han pasado casi ocho años –murmuró Historia con una sonrisa –, príncipe Eren.

–Más o menos, Historia.

Luego de ambos dijeran sus respectivas frases otras dos voces interrumpieron al mismo tiempo, una era la de la fémina a un lado de la rubia y la otra era la conocida voz de Rivaille.

–¿Historia?

–¿Príncipe?

–¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué sabes el verdadero nombre de Christa?! –preguntó consternada la morena, se oía también bastante molesta con la información que Eren sabía.

–¡¿Cómo demonios te ha llamado esta niña, Eren?! –gruñó Rivaille sin elevar demasiado el tono de su voz, aun así parecía una especie de susurro gritado con ligera ira.

Ambos interrogados callaron unos segundos. Luego Eren solo suspiró agobiado y se retiró del salón en compañía de Historia. Al instante le siguieron los otros dos, la expresión molesta en el rostro de ambos evitó que algún camarero les preguntara donde iban y solo se detuvieron cuando Christa y el príncipe se voltearon a verlos.

–Mi nombre es Eren y soy el hijo de la quinta esposa del sultán –dijo a Rivaille agachando la mirada un poco para luego elevarla hacia la mujer que se encontraba de pie a un lado del mayor –Conocí a Historia hace ocho años, no sé qué habrá ocurrido desde entonces, pero pido perdón si es que he hecho algo mal.

–A quien debes pedirle perdón es a mí, mocoso –gruñó Rivaille frunciendo su ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no podía negarlo, estaba indignado.

–Lo haré como corresponde luego –susurró más que nada para sí, pero todos allí lograron oírlo.

–Lo siento –dijo Historia tomando la mano del castaño, cosa que pareció aterrar tanto a la morena como al sargento –No sabía que estabas ocultándote como yo –murmuró apenada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente y Eren le sonreía de manera amable negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

–Está bien, creo que yo también…

–Oye –habló la otra chica frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo –¿por qué estás tan acaramelada con ese tipo? –preguntó molesta.

–Ymir, Eren y yo nos criamos juntos por así decirlo –le sonrió la rubia de manera amable soltando el contacto que mantenía con el muchacho –Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivía con mis padres en la India, mucho antes de conocerte a ti.

–¿La India? –preguntó ahora Rivaille quien poco y nada manejaba de toda esa información nueva. Sí, sabía que Eren conocía muy bien la India, pero nadie le había dicho que había vivido allí. ¿Y por qué? Se supone que su país era mayoritariamente musulmán, por lo que los hindúes eran enemigos.

–Veo que tienes mucho que explicarle, Eren –dijo Historia caminando para tomar la mano de Ymir –Hablaré con ella por ahora. Creo que olvidé mencionarle parte importante de mi pasado. Ustedes pueden hacerlo en el jardín –sugirió caminando hacia el ala contraria, dejándoles todo el espacio para que bajaran al jardín de rosas que se encontraba a la salida de ese pasillo.

De un segundo para otro todo lo que Rivaille había concebido sobre el niño se derrumbó. Resulta que ahora el joven parecía una persona mucho más importante que hacía solo unos minutos atrás y además ahora él se encontraba varias veces más indignado. No le hacía mucha gracia la situación, principalmente porque no le molestaba en lo absoluto lo que Eren fuera en su país, así que lo que le molestaba era que el castaño se lo había ocultado quizá porqué razón ridícula.

Ambos caminaron hacia el jardín que parecía ser completamente ignorado esa noche. No había nadie por los alrededores y ninguna ventana del salón en donde se desarrollaba la fiesta daba al lugar. Todo perfecto para cometer un asesinato y librarse de un mocoso que no parecía confiar si quiera un poco en él.

Tomó algo de aire disimuladamente y vio como el chico se sentaba en una de las elegantes bancas soltando un ligero suspiro. Quiso imitarlo, pero solo se quedó de pie frente al menor observando sus nerviosos movimientos y sus esquivos ojos que bailaban en distintas direcciones.

–¿Y?

La voz de Rivaille sonaba bastante molesta, más de lo que en verdad estaba, por lo que quiso retractarse de inmediato, pero su orgullo se lo negó. Eren levantó su mirada al instante hacia el mayor quien la sostuvo con sus afilados ojos. Durante unos segundos todo fue tensión hasta que Rivaille relajó su rostro y dio algo de alivio al castaño.

–¿De qué me he perdido, Eren? –preguntó nuevamente, ahora siendo un poco más suave con su tono.

–De nada.

–Te estoy diciendo que me expliques ahora todo, mocoso –gruñó Rivaille frunciendo de nuevo su entrecejo.

–Ah –susurró el niño como si estuviera soñando –Supongo que sí debo hacerlo.

Eren tomó algo de aire y comenzó a hablar.

–Como ya le dije, soy uno de los hijos del sultán, Grisha –murmuraba jugando con sus manos, algo incómodo, pero no quitaba la vista de los ojos grises quienes comenzaron a tomarle atención –El número trece para ser exactos –soltó encogiéndose de hombros, era natural aquello en su país –y como tal, no tengo derecho a muchos bienes y tierras como sí lo tienen mis hermanos mayores –explicó observando como Rivaille se impacientaba –Como sea. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y aunque cualquiera de las mujeres del sultán podía adoptarme, mis abuelos maternos pidieron mi custodia y fui enviado a una región de la India. Allí aprendí inglés y conocí a Histo- Christa o cómo sea que se llame ahora.

–Y me ocultabas todo esto porque…

–A los diez años volví con el sultán –siguió Eren incitado por la frase de Rivaille –Debía prepararme para lo que se venía. Si quería tierras tenía que pelear por ellas y formar mi ejército para atacar a otros países más pequeños –explicó sintiéndose avergonzando por sus creencias en ese entonces –Aunque mis abuelos y mi madre eran personas más que nada pacíficas y hubieran condenado mis actos, yo quería que mi padre me tomara en cuenta también –soltó un suspiro antes de continuar y llevó sus manos a su cabello –Luego me uní a uno de mis hermanos mayores para hacer lo que se supone que alguien como yo debía, conquistar otros pueblos –dijo observando los ojos de Rivaille que no parecían tener ninguna expresión, lo que lo cohibió un poco –Así fue hasta que los ingleses pensaron que podían tomar nuestro país también, de todas formas nosotros nos parecíamos mucho a sus colonias y teníamos costumbres similares.

–¿Intentas decirme que tú y tu hermano pelearon contra nosotros? –preguntó Rivaille sin inmutarse un poco si quiera, Eren solo asintió en silencio bajando la mirada.

–Ganamos –susurró –Maté a muchos de los suyos, Rivaille –masculló mordiendo su labio inferior.

–¿Es todo?

–No –respondió Eren levantando un poco la mirada, sin atreverse a encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro –No es todo –ahora sonaba mucho más apenado que hacía unos segundos y se mostraba algo más nervioso –Luego de eso quedamos algo debilitados. Los ingleses son unos salvajes con corbata –dijo sin notar que estaba hablando con uno, luego llevó sus manos a su boca por un instante antes de continuar –Lo siento.

–Es verdad –aceptó Rivaille encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario, pues no sonaba malintencionado.

–El sultán había requerido a muchos de nuestros hombres en su lucha contra los ingleses, varios habían muerto y como éramos un ejército improvisado, nuestro número era nuestra mayor fortaleza –explicó para luego bajar su rostro con pena –Así que cuando volvimos mi hermano y yo a nuestros planes nos vimos sobrepasados –susurró y luego con un hilo de voz dijo: –Mi hermano mayor murió protegiéndome.

Rivaille esperó atento el resto, sin demostrar mucho en su rostro. Incluso si hubiera seguido con la expresión molesta, Eren se hubiera sentido más aliviado en ese momento. Pero no era así, Rivaille no demostraba nada y Eren no sabía qué hacer.

–No supe llevar bien la batalla y perdimos. Luego de eso me llevaron al mercado donde me entregaron a un mercader para ver si conseguían algo de dinero por mí –siguió hablando –Querían una suma muy alta para reponer sus armas. Si no la conseguían luego me matarían, de todas maneras sería bastante bueno para ellos ser conocidos como aquellos que mataron a un príncipe conquistador.

Eren levantó la vista algo incómodo, esta vez observando a Rivaille durante mucho rato mientras seguía con su historia.

–Nadie me iba a comprar y yo moriría. Maldije a los ingleses una y otra vez, también al sultán y a mí mismo, habíamos fallado por culpa del destino –sonrió amargamente –Y fue un maldito inglés quien me compró.

–Niño, dejé pasar lo anterior, pero esto no…

–Rivaille, yo lo odié durante un corto tiempo –confesó interrumpiendo al mayor –Estaba feliz de que no moriría, eso una parte de mí lo agradecía. Pero otra no podía aceptar que el enemigo que nos había debilitado y nos había llevado a una derrota contra nuestros otros enemigos, fuera quien me salvara –suspiró y luego su rostro se iluminó ligeramente –Y fue cuando el mercader me entregó las monedas que usted dejó para mí que dejé de odiarlo.

Hubo un silencio muy corto donde ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar. Rivaille solo mantuvo su expresión serena sobre su rostro, asustando un poco al menor hasta que suspiró pesadamente y llevó su mano hacia su nuca, no sabía porqué, pero su cuello estaba demasiado tenso en ese instante.

–Lo siento –susurró Eren avergonzado –Estoy viviendo en Inglaterra, probablemente haya matado a algún familiar de alguien que vi pasar por las calles de Londres… yo soy un hipócrita porque…

–Cállate, Eren –gruñó el pelinegro rodando los ojos.

–Yo lo odié, pero usted ha sido desde el comienzo una muy buena persona conmigo…

–Eren, basta.

–Soy una basura…

–Es por eso que los niños no deben jugar a la guerra –soltó Rivaille haciéndolo callar, posando su mano sobre los labios del castaño quien lo miraba confundido –Sigues siendo solo un niño tonto –susurró con cierto cariño, quitando la mano para acariciar las mejillas del menor.

–¿No está enojado? Somos enemigos, además yo…

–Está bien –lo interrumpió antes que comenzara a hablar _estupideces_ –No hiciste nada mal. Protegiste a tu país cuando te necesitó –dijo haciendo que Eren le mirara aún más desconcertado –Peleaste para tener lo que querías. Está bien que me hayas odiado incluso, después de todo, yo te compré y ha de ser indignante ser vendido como un animal –sonrió ligeramente, cosa que Eren apreció –Está todo bien, después de todo, no soy un mocoso como tú –dijo algo divertido mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños –Puedo entender todas tus razones. Te lo dije desde un principio, todo está bien, siempre podemos hablar de tus cosas…

–¡Rivaille!

Eren había enroscado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Rivaille, aun sentado, abrazaba la cintura del mayor quien solo se dedicaba a darle ligeras caricias al cabello del muchacho. Estuvieron así unos cortos minutos, todo se sentía tan pacífico que ninguno de los dos quiso separarse del otro. Pero fue cuando Eren elevó su vista y demostró su felicidad con sus expresivos ojos verdes que el abrazo terminó.

Rivaille se retiró un poco y le tendió la mano al menor quien la aceptó gustoso y se puso de pie. Eren sentía una horrible necesidad de volver a abrazarlo, pero solo se contuvo, porque de otra manera Rivaille podría enojarse de nuevo con él.

–Vamos a casa, Eren.

El chico solo sonrió y llamaron al cochero que los había llevado. Estaba junto con varios más disfrutando de su propia fiesta privada, por lo que parecía bastante molesto cuando se enteró que aquellos invitados se retiraban antes.

Al llegar a la casa en el exclusivo complejo residencial, ambos eran conscientes de que Sasha no estaba, porque ella había partido a ver a su familia en el campo. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo de ante mano, al momento justo de cerrarse la puerta principal ambos se sumieron en un beso pasional que llevó a Eren a refugiarse contra la pared, debido a la insistencia de Rivaille que parecía querer tumbarlo. Probablemente fuera así, pero de todas maneras el vestíbulo no era un lugar apropiado.

–A la cama –le gruñó el mayor separándose solo un poco para volver a besarlo con rapidez.

Ambos se apresuraron hacia la habitación de Rivaille, cerrando con llave la puerta por si fuera necesario.

Eren se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los labios de Rivaille sobre los suyos, jugando dulcemente, succionando de manera suave y haciendo que Eren se sintiera un idiota por su falta de iniciativa, pero, en el fondo ¿quién podría prestar atención a la situación cuando el ser amado estaba dándole todo aquello con solo besos? Eren sonrió para sí al pensarlo y tomó la cintura del mayor para acercarlo más.

Ya no podía pensar en mucho, su mente se había nublado y por más que intentaba, no podía recordar los consejos de Armin. No le importó demasiado, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que nadie podía pensar de manera racional en aquellos momentos y menos recordar conversaciones pasadas con una tercera persona.

Eren se tendió sobre la cama dejando que el cuerpo de Rivaille reposara sobre el suyo. Poco y nada entendía de lo que estaba ocurriendo y solo se dejaba hacer por los besos y caricias del pelinegro. Era tan experimentado que eso llegaba a molestar a Eren en demasía, no podía concebir que Rivaille hiciera _eso_ constantemente con otras personas. De ese momento de celos nació una mordida al labio inferior del mayor, quien soltó un ronco gemido y un ligero escalofrío.

Complacido, Eren sonrió e intentó tomar aire preparándose para lo que vendría.

Cuando la extraña camisa de Eren fue abierta, Rivaille pasó con morbo su lengua desde el surco de las clavículas hasta cada uno de los pezones, haciendo que Eren se arqueara ligeramente, sosteniendo la cabeza del mayor sobre su botón derecho para que allí lamiera, succionara y mordiera hasta que la tonalidad de toda la piel alrededor se volviera roja.

Con inusual lentitud, Rivaille fue quitando prenda por prenda hasta que Eren estuvo desnudo del todo. Esto sorprendió al castaño, pues imaginó que el mayor sería algo más violento para ese tipo de cosas. Mas no se molestó en lo absoluto. Le gustaba saber que se había tomado su tiempo para acariciarlo y dejarle besos por los lugares que pasaba, marcando a veces con sus dientes o sus labios algunas zonas. Eren estaba completamente feliz, se sentía querido y no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea de pertenecer a alguien.

Entonces una idea volvió a su mente, Armin le había dicho unas palabras aterradoras como advertencia. _Dolerá mucho y es probable que sangres_.

Eren pasó saliva y observó a Rivaille quien se quitaba su camisa. El mayor reconoció el miedo en la mirada del castaño y sonrió con dulzura para acercar sus labios a los contrarios, dándole un romántico beso que Eren jamás olvidaría.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rivaille separándose un poco, solo unos centímetros para focalizar bien el rostro del menor.

–Sí.

–Mentiroso. Tienes miedo –adivinó el pelinegro acariciando el rostro del menor.

–Algo.

–Dime una cosa, Eren –susurró Rivaille con una voz tan grave y pacífica que dejó aturdido al muchacho –¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? –preguntó y el chico negó avergonzado –¿Con nadie?

–Con nadie –respondió con sus mejillas encendidas.

Rivaille entrecerró sus ojos, era por eso que el chico, inconscientemente, cubría su cuerpo desnudo con algunas sábanas. Era probable que Eren no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero había sido exactamente eso lo que llevó a Rivaille a formular esa pregunta. Entonces el muchacho pareció darse cuenta y retiró solo un poco las telas, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera en sus adentros, cada uno de esos actos le parecía tan adorable que no podía evitar sentirse un hombre malvado.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –le preguntó y el castaño asintió –Entonces, haremos que sea más fácil para ti.

No podía evitarlo, ese niño se veía tan temeroso que cedió su puesto solo por aquella vez. De todas maneras no podía retirarse en ese momento, ambos ya estaban listos para lo que se venía.

Tomó el miembro de Eren entre sus manos para masajearlo lentamente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara con acción y que soltara ligeros gemidos mientras la velocidad seguía aumentando. Eren, decidido a ser partícipe también, imitó a Rivaille, comenzando a masturbarlo como él se imaginaba que estaba bien. No fue muy difícil, la única pregunta que tenía que hacerse era qué era lo que él quería que le hicieran.

Rivaille había aumentado la velocidad y Eren no podía concentrarse lo suficiente por ello, su pecho subía y bajaba y sentía sobre su vientre bajo un calor indescriptible. Finalmente terminó por soltar el miembro de Rivaille cuando, por una maniobra de éste, sintió una dulce corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo, haciendo que primero se enroscara sobre sí mismo para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama.

–Me agrada saber que no te corres tan rápido –le sonrió Rivaille soltando a Eren por unos instantes –Pero te lo advierto, si duras menos de cinco de minutos, no te dejaré volver a hacerlo.

Eren no puedo evitar preguntarse qué era aquello que Rivaille le negaría. Pero no pudo pensar más en eso cuando los dedos del mayor entraron a su boca, acariciando su interior, casi invadiendo por completo su cavidad. Rivaille tampoco pudo evitar sentir la corriente de calor que pasó por su cuerpo, el ver al chico de esa manera, tan sumiso, le estaba quitando la idea de la cabeza.

Quitó los dedos de la boca del niño y sonrió para lamerlos ahora él.

–Voy a necesitar que me ayudes con esto –le dijo a Eren y el chico asintió.

Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sostenía las nalgas de Rivaille separadas mientras éste se preparaba para lo que vendría a continuación, introduciendo aquellos dedos húmedos en su interior.

Por más que el castaño intentaba concentrarse en algo más, no podía evitar sentir todo su cuerpo acalorado por culpa de la visión que tenía en frente. Si antes estaba duro y erecto, ahora no sabía cómo describir su patético estado. Tragando saliva duramente soltó a Rivaille como se le había pedido y vio cómo el mayor de a poco se iba sentado sobre su miembro, el cual ahora sostenía.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, Rivaille soltó ligeros jadeos y le miró con sus ojos algo vidriosos. Era sin dudas un espectáculo encantador, Eren jamás pensó en tener a un hombre como ese jadeando sobre sí y viéndose de manera tan inocente, lo que terminó por llevarlo al límite al momento en que el mayor comenzó a moverse, terminando dentro de ese cálido cuerpo que lo alojaba.

–¿Qué?

Rivaille parecía no poder creerse todo ello y se alejó del chico, sentándose en la cama y dejando que el líquido denso comenzara a escurrirse entre medio de sus muslos, con la mirada fija en la nada y un Eren avergonzado acercándosele de a poco.

–Me pasa por estar con mocosos –susurró más que nada para sí y levantó la vista hacia el muchacho quien estaba completamente sonrojado –No puede ser.

–Lo siento –dijo el chico tomándolo de los hombros –Pero es que se veía demasiado bien que no pude evitarlo –explicó haciendo que la moral de Rivaille subiera un poco, bueno, al menos se debía a él todo eso –No quise que terminara así.

–¿Terminar? –preguntó Rivaille alzando una ceja –Esto no se ha terminado, niño. Mírame, sigo duro. Aun así, sigo pensando qué fue eso…

–Ya me disculpé –murmuró Eren sonrojado bajando la vista.

–Aún queda algo más que tienes que hacer para que te disculpe –sonrió el mayor sosteniendo el rostro de Eren con ambas manos para luego darle un ligero beso sobre sus labios.

Rivaille tumbó a Eren de nuevo en la cama y puso su cuerpo sobre él, apresándolo algo más violenta que la última vez. Tomó de nuevo sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad mientras buscaba la otra para juguetear un rato. Ya no iría lento, ya no sería paciente, había quedado claro que no funcionaba.

Cuando se separaron vio el rostro confundido de Eren, aunque era entendible, pasar de la ternura máxima a la pasión en tan poco tiempo podía consternar a cualquiera.

Separó los labios del menor y volvió a introducir sus dedos, dejando que el muchacho los lamiera y jugueteara con ellos lo máximo posible, cubriéndolos de saliva hasta el último milímetro. Luego de eso los dirigió a la entrada del menor, separando sus piernas para ponerse entre ellas, donde uno a uno fueron entrando, moviéndose en el interior, intentando con esto hacer todo menos doloroso.

–Riva-ah –fue todo lo que Eren pudo decir cuando entró el tercer dedo.

Dolía, Armin tenía razón, pero no era del todo incómodo. Claro, sí era muy extraño todo eso, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto placer en la expectación, sabiendo que luego el palpitante miembro de Rivaille entraría en él y lo llenaría por completo.

Suspiró cuando los dedos salieron de su interior y alcanzó a aferrarse a las sábanas para cuando Rivaille entró en él de manera lenta y tortuosa. Parecía que aún no estaba listo, porque por más que empujaba el mayor, ese glande no podía entrar. Eren intentó relajarse, recordando uno de los consejos de su amigo y a penas lo hizo, el pene de Rivaille entró parcialmente en él.

–¿Duele? –preguntó el mayor acariciando la frente del chico mientras que con la otra mano sostenía uno de los muslos del joven.

–Un poco –aceptó el castaño abriendo sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Rivaille, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, todo parecía nublarle la mente.

–¿Puedes soportarlo?

Rivaille obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa y entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente, ingresando de apoco en el interior del más joven. Podía sentir cómo ese estrecho interior lo apresaba, brindándole calor y suficiente placer como para llevarlo al borde. No podía culpar al chico, todo eso era demasiado placentero, y para alguien tan impulsivo como Eren era más que difícil mantener la concentración.

Cuando logró estar por completo adentro jadeó despacio observando el rostro del muchacho, completamente rojo y con sus ojos vidriosos. Sonrió con ternura y lo acarició unos momentos, relajándolo y quitando algunas lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas.

Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar, dando cortas estocadas para evitar lastimar a Eren que gemía quedamente, soltando suspiros luego de cada intromisión a su interior. Rivaille logró llegar un poco más al fondo en una de aquellas ocasiones, dando en el lugar preciso, haciendo que el castaño se doblara de placer y gimiera su nombre.

Alentado por eso, Rivaille comenzó a dar estocadas cada vez más rápidas, atreviéndose a moverse más, observando como el cuerpo bajo el suyo llevaba bastante bien el ritmo que había comenzado. Y cómo no, si de tres intentos al menos dos daban el lugar correcto. El cuerpo de Eren también había comenzado a moverse al ritmo que Rivaille llevaba por culpa de las estocadas, haciéndolo ver como un muñeco de trapo.

–Eren –gruñó Rivaille sintiendo el orgasmo llegar a él y observó como el chico parecía reaccionar ante su nombre.

De pronto Eren se corrió luego de las muchas veces que su punto sensible fue tocado. Con ello un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, contrayendo sus entrañas, haciendo que el palpitante miembro del mayor sufriera las consecuencias de eso. Rivaille estaba por terminar también y debido a que Eren se había vuelto más estrecho aún por culpa del orgasmo, le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Esa noche Eren aprendió que su dueño también era muy bueno en la cama.

…

…

Continuará.

* * *

.

**Ay, no sé, lo siento (?) Es que Eren estaba tan nervioso que eso ocurrió. Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, se supone que iba a ser serio y romántico, pero el cabro la cagó, ya que, no se puede hacer nada.**

**Menos mal que Rivaille supo hacerse cargo de la situación.**

**¿Eso fue un lime, cierto? Quiero decir, es menos explícito, así que debe serlo.**

**Lo siento si me demoré, en serio, no estaba segura de nada de lo que escribí, pero ahora sí lo estoy y estoy preparada para subirlo. Gracias a todas por ser tan pacientes y esperar :3**

**PD: no lo revisé porque estoy muy cansada. Son las ocho casi en Chile y creo que dormiré un poco… bueno, probablemente hasta mañana porque me ha tocado descargar cajas todo el día. Quiero un trabajo de señorita ¿por qué a mí?**

* * *

**-Shizaya: Sip, con las manitas en la masa, quién lo manda a hacer esa cochinadas a plena luz del día, por Dios e.e Finalmente Eren más que nada improvisó y falló, esperemos que no ocurra lo mismo la próxima vez. Hahaha, sí, son muy lindos juntos como sea. En realidad no es tanto por el orgullo, él es un tipo genial así que creo que le cederá varias veces el turno a Eren e.e pronto escribiré algo super Ereri porque me gustan mucho los fanarts de ese tipo (?) Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y espero que no me odies por actualizar tan tarde xd**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, fueron creados por Isayama Hajime, pero esto está bastante claro.**

**Advertencia: Lime.**

* * *

**.**

Capítulo 9: Revers.-

…

…

…

Eren abrió sus ojos de a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana y lo cegaba por completo. Debía ser muy tarde porque para que los cielos de Londres se despejaran debía pasar al menos un par de horas. Probablemente fueran las once o más, pero esto no le importó porque sentía una calidez a su lado, no necesitaba mirar para saber que se trataba del cuerpo de Rivaille, quien parecía descansar tranquilamente. Eren estaba seguro de que el mayor estaba despierto, pero no quiso moverse durante un buen tiempo para disfrutar de la paz del momento.

–Ya sé que estás despierto –dijo Rivaille acariciando los cabellos del menor, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho del pelinegro –Buenos días, su majestad.

Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa frase, sabía que Rivaille la había soltado con malicia para que reaccionara, e inconscientemente lo hizo, levantando un poco la mirada, bastante apenado por encontrarse abrazado a ese cuerpo desnudo, bueno, él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

–No me llame así –susurró el castaño hundiendo su nariz en la piel del mayor para aspirar ese aroma que lo volvía loco desde la misma fuente –Ahora solo soy… –no supo cómo terminar la frase, no sabía bien quién era en ese momento, solo sabía que ya no era un príncipe.

–Mío.

Aunque la voz de Rivaille había sonado gruesa y molesta, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa palabra. No importaba como lo dijera mientras fueran ese tipo de palabras por lo que se apegó más al cuerpo que reposaba con él en la cama, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la esencia de Rivaille llegara hasta cada rincón de sus pulmones, nublando su mente y todo su ser.

Para Rivaille, el que Eren no lo hubiera dicho había sido un golpe a la nuca. Esperaba que el castaño se confesara como siempre lo hacía, pero cuando no lo hizo soltó aquella palabra casi molesto por la falta de iniciativa del chico. Mas cuando éste reaccionó abrazándolo cariñosamente no supo qué hacer.

Él no era un hombre romántico, mucho menos alguien que supiera cómo responder a actos como ese, por lo que tensándose un poco tomó algo de aire para buscar una solución. Pero luego de darse cuenta de que no era necesario hacer nada sonrió suavemente y volvió a acariciar esos cabellos que brillaban por culpa del sol que entraba por la ventana.

Desde su perspectiva en ese instante, Eren era una especie de mota de pelo enmarañado, y volvió a sonreír de manera tierna, tomando el rostro de Eren entre sus manos, elevándolo para que le mirara de frente y quitó todos los cabellos que se atrevían a cubrir el rostro del chico. El castaño no supo qué hacer ante ese acto de Rivaille, podía ver la dulce sonrisa en los labios del mayor y como sus ojos ya no se veían tan duros como siempre, parecía que cada rasgo de su rostro se había suavizado, dándole un aspecto mucho más juvenil.

Aunque Rivaille no tenía marcas de demostraran su edad, ni mucho menos aparentaba los poco más de treinta años que tenía, Eren jamás lo había visto de aquella manera, no había visto tanta suavidad en sus expresiones ni mucho menos podía imaginar que su pareja podía verse incluso más encantador de lo que ya era.

Impulsado por esos pensamientos, acercó rápidamente sus labios a los de Rivaille y lo besó de manera superficial, separándose de inmediato para sonreírle.

–Eren –lo llamó el mayor y él le miró con gran interés, imaginando todas las cosas que éste podría decirle –Has dormido toda la mañana, mocoso. Recuerda que es domingo.

El castaño bufó y se sentó sobre la cama con un semblante de fastidio ¿tanto era pedir un momento de romanticismo? Bueno, si su _amo_ quería pasarse el único día que tenían para estar solos limpiando, él debía aceptar.

Disimulando su malestar en las caderas, Eren tomó una de las sábanas para enrollársela en el cuerpo y adentrarse en el baño que pertenecía a la habitación, dejando a Rivaille confundido, el joven tenía su propio cuarto de baño.

Bufó entendiendo que ese mocoso debía ser todo un mimado, ahora entendía muchos de sus actos, siempre pidiéndole al cocinero hacer cosas que le gustaban, siempre ignorando a medio mundo de manera olímpica y actuando como él quería, sin importarle mucho ser inoportuno. Claro, todo tenía sentido ahora, se había traído a casa a un príncipe que de seguro estaba acostumbrado a muchos lujos y a sirvientes que hacían todo lo que él pedía.

Suspiró sentándose en el borde la cama, era seguro de que él no podría darle una vida como la que el joven tenía en su país. Aunque él ganaba mucho más dinero que la gente normal en su país, era un pobre diablo al lado de cualquier noble en la actual sociedad inglesa, porque por más que quisiera, su origen jamás le dejaría llegar lejos.

En el fondo sabía que esto a Eren no le importaba, porque se había visto feliz durante su estadía en el lugar, pero ahora que lo sabía todo sobre el chico, no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por la realidad, estaba teniendo a un maldito príncipe en su casa y aunque existía la posibilidad de que su pueblo lo haya dado por muerto, temía por su permanencia.

Estaba seguro de que Eren no se iría por sí mismo, eso le provocaba cierta calma, pero…

–¿Rivaille? –preguntó la voz del castaño y solo entonces reaccionó.

Vio esos ojos verdes consternados y como una mano se acercaba a él, mas rechazó el contacto y se puso de pie. No se había dado cuenta, pero Eren ya estaba completamente vestido ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando estupideces? Se reprochó mentalmente por eso y se apresuró en su ritual matutino, quedando listo para el trabajo en pocos minutos.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntaba Eren quien caminaba a su lado, luego de haber cambiado las sábanas de la cama se dirigían hacia el patio, donde comenzarían las tareas ese día –Rivaille, quiero saber si le ha pasado algo. ¿Se siente bien? No me ha hablado en todo el…

–Estoy bien.

La respuesta seca del mayor le provocó cierto dolor, pero intentó ignorarlo y se dedicó a hacer todas las tareas que Rivaille le pedía. Había progresado mucho en el aseo y ese tipo de tareas, ya no era un inútil y estaba feliz por ello, pero ese día, por alguna extraña razón, Rivaille no le felicitaba su progreso ni tampoco le pedía las cosas como era de costumbre.

Quiso creer que se debía a cansancio, o simplemente sus extraños cambios de humor, pero en verdad temía que se tratara de su confesión anterior. Tomó algo de aire y volvió a sus tareas, pensando en que tarde o temprano debían hablar sobre todo aquello.

–Terminamos –le sonrió a Rivaille y él solo asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina donde prepararían la cena.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente y Eren no estaba seguro de querer romperlo. Era muy incómodo, sí, pero en el fondo no quería saber que era él el responsable de todo ello.

–¿Estás cómodo aquí? –preguntó entonces Rivaille llamando su atención cuando ya se encontraban en el comedor.

–Siempre me ha gustado sentarme a su lado –fue la respuesta que dio, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

–Estoy preguntándote si estás cómodo en mi casa.

Eren calló unos instantes, sus sospechas se habían concretado, era verdad que todo esto era su culpa, tal vez debió callar o inventar alguna cosa para evitar decir cosas que pudieran complicar su relación.

–Sí –soltó luego de meditar mucho su respuesta –No me importa nada, solo soy feliz con usted así que no me haga ese tipo de preguntas –pidió frunciendo su entrecejo –Jamás me quejaría por algo. Después de todo lo que pasamos… no voy a arrepentirme nunca. No me interesa lo que usted crea, no soy esa clase de persona. Sí, alguna vez fui alguien importante y eso ocurrió hace poco tiempo, pero también he tenido que vivir en todo tipo de condiciones –dijo sin saber a dónde se dirigían sus palabras –, al final, yo soy distinto a mis hermanos. Lo que quiero decir es que donde usted se encuentre, para mí será un jodido palacio y punto.

Rivaille le miró incrédulo, ¿eso había sido una confesión?

–Porque usted provoca cosas en mí –siguió sin notar el interés que le ponía su pareja –Mi madre me enseñó que el hogar es donde está la gente uno que ama, y no me queda nadie en oriente, así que todo mi hogar está donde usted esté.

Bien, había sido una confesión, del todo.

Rivaille llevó su mano a sus cabellos, sin saber cómo responder a todo eso. Por primera vez en su vida quiso ser un tonto romántico para poder corresponder la manera adecuada. Sí, tenía profundos sentimientos por el joven. Sí, también ese chico provocaba cosas en él. Pero no podía decirlo, las palabras no parecían querer salir de sus labios y su mente se nublaba de a poco dejándole prácticamente mudo.

Eren le miró con cierto temor. Temía el no ser correspondido, y la postura que había adoptado Rivaille era de total incomodidad. Sabía que ser sincero estaba bien, pero también entendía que una persona como el pelinegro no era fácil de llevar, porque su manera de ser era bastante complicada. A lo mejor no le había gustado saber los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, a lo mejor no se esperaba todo eso y…

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Rivaille y Eren solo asintió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta –Porque entonces no te dejaré ir –soltó frunciendo su entrecejo solo un poco, demostrando la seriedad de sus palabras –Tendrás que vivir siempre así y no podrás volver jamás a tu hogar y a tus lujos –explicó advirtiendo por última vez –Tenía pensando en dejarte libre al poco tiempo, pero me he arrepentido, te quedarás para siempre a mi lado.

Los ojos de Eren se nublaron un poco y sonrió de tal manera que dejó a Rivaille sin palabras. La confesión del mayor le había dejado más que satisfecho y por primera vez después de la muerte de su madre y sus abuelos se sintió totalmente amado.

Y su vida desde ese momento hasta los meses siguientes fue como una especie de sueño. Eren se había acostumbrado completamente a la vida en Inglaterra y ya conocía bastante de la ciudad de Londres, que era impresionantemente enorme, además de que había convencido a Rivaille, luego de mucho pedirle, que le llevara al majestuoso Big Ben.

Con Sasha las cosas seguían prácticamente igual, la chica sabía guardar muy bien los secretos por lo que nadie que no fuera cercano a ellos se había enterado de su relación.

Además estaba aprendiendo a escribir y leer en inglés, cosa que le era bastante difícil, especialmente porque su novio no tenía nada de paciencia. Por lo mismo, había propuesto pedirle a Hange que le ayudara, porque de esa manera se evitaría los _maltratos_ del mayor. Grave error, Rivaille no solo no aceptó que la castaña le ayudara, sino que le reprendió por no confiar en él y por ser un flojo que no hacía más que buscar su propia comodidad. Eren solo había aceptado de nuevo su ayuda, sabiendo que Rivaille no tenía talento para enseñar, pero en secreto, practicando con la mujer de anteojos que solía ir a visitarle.

–Entonces Rivaille y tú se están llevando muy bien ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó Hange luego de ayudarlo un poco con su tarea.

–Sí.

–Salir con un hombre así debe ser agotador –dijo sabiendo que el chico defendería su relación, le gustaba eso porque sabía que su amigo se encontraba en buenas manos. Aunque en realidad era probable que ese _enano_ fuera quien hiciera sufrir al príncipe.

–Es fantástico salir con él. Es un hombre increíble.

–Oh no, enamorado a la vista.

Eren se había sonrojado al decir esa frase y luego de que Hange lo molestara el color siguió en aumento agachando su mirada hacia la hoja de papel. Su caligrafía era terrible, aunque no tan mala como la de la mujer, pero si la comparaba con la de Rivaille, parecía la de un niño pequeño.

–¿Pensando en él nuevamente? –Hange había soltado esa pregunta de manera maliciosa haciendo que el chico se crispara al instante –Veo que no me equivoco. Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos que siento envidia –confesó cruzándose de piernas.

Pronto Rivaille volvería a la casa. Había ido a buscar unas cosas a la casa de Erwin, todos esos papeles que evitaban que ambos pasaran tiempo libre. A veces el trabajo de Rivaille era un enemigo terrible en su relación, pero Eren entendía muy bien y evitaba quejarse sobre esto.

Después de haber acompañado a Hange la puerta y haberle agradecido por su ayuda, volvió a entrar a la biblioteca y tomó el libro que alguna vez Armin le había regalado. Leerlo era un poco difícil, se trataba de historia natural y había términos en otros idiomas que no comprendía muy bien, pero le encantaba, porque se lo había regalado quien era en esos momentos, su más preciado amigo.

La relación entre ambos había avanzado con mucha rapidez. Mucha gente creía que se conocían de toda la vida, porque ambos habían logrado llegar a un nivel de entendimiento del otro bastante sorprendente. Eren adoraba pasar tiempo con Armin por lo mismo, porque de esa manera se evitaban temas incómodos cuando no se estaba listo para hablar sobre ello. Debido a esa extraña conexión, Armin había comenzado a tener problemas con Jean, quien era un tipo bastante celoso, y éste a su vez había comenzado a odiar a Eren con cierta profundidad, cosa que fastidiaba al príncipe. Era bastante claro que él y Armin eran solo amigos, pero ese tonto cara de caballo creía lo contrario.

–¡Ya basta! –había gritado Armin cuando ambos habían comenzado una pelea de nuevo.

Se encontraban en la casa de Erwin por lo que pronto mucha gente comenzó a llegar, los sirvientes del comandante se debatían entre quien debía separar a ambos jóvenes. La ferocidad de la pelea esa vez había hecho que muchos se retractaran de entrometerse y solo Reiner, un rubio bastante corpulento, y Berth, un muchacho de estatura considerable, fueron capaces de separarlos.

–¡Suéltame, Reiner! –gritaba Eren lanzándole golpes al muchacho quien lo sostenía fuertemente –¡Asesinaré a ese maldito! –decía dando patadas al aire mientras era elevado por el rubio quien había comenzado a caminar con el chico para alejarlo lo suficiente, mientras que del otro lado Berth hacía lo mismo con Jean –¡No quedará…!

–Eren, por favor, relájate –pidió el joven interrumpiéndolo, pero el castaño no había dejado de moverse en todo ese tiempo para intentar zafarse.

–¡No! ¡Esta vez sí que…!

–Esta vez nada, mocoso –dijo Rivaille entrando en escena seguido por Erwin –Has causado un alboroto, idiota –gruñó bastante molesto y solo eso Eren se detuvo y Reiner pudo descansar un poco, sostener a ese chico con fuerzas le había dejado bastante agotado –Nos vamos.

Reiner soltó a Eren y éste se quedó de pie mirando cómo Rivaille se iba, dándole la espalda. Sabía que el mayor estaría bastante molesto con todo eso, pero no podía evitarlo, porque ese maldito de Jean había…

Molesto nuevamente se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde el otro castaño era sujeto por Berth y de improviso le golpeó en el pómulo, justo debajo del ojo derecho, con tal fuerza que fue capaz de hacer girar su cabeza y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Rivaille detuvo tu marcha y se quedó totalmente quieto, no necesitaba mirar para saber lo que había ocurrido. Se volteó molesto y tomó al joven del brazo, llevándolo lejos de allí, lanzándolo dentro del primer carruaje que encontró, y dándole la dirección al chofer, se introdujo a éste.

La mirada que Rivaille le dirigía a Eren lo decía todo, estaba molesto con el castaño por su actitud, pero no solo molesto, estaba totalmente colerizado. Eren solo mordió su labio inferior y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Rivaille.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa lo primero que hizo el mayor fue preguntar qué mierda había sido todo eso, ganándose un gruñido y lo que parecía una palabra como respuesta desde el chico que yacía en el suelo. No podía creerlo ¿acaso ese mocoso lo estaba desafiando? Frunciendo su entrecejo se acercó al joven para tomarle del rostro y obligarlo a mirarle directo a los ojos.

Podía verla molestia en esos orbes verdes, no entendía qué había ocurrido, pero fuera lo que fuera debía ser bastante malo como para que el chico actuara así. Suspiró sabiendo que no sacaría ni una palabra de ese joven y lo soltó.

–Golpearlo de esa manera fue cobarde –le dijo y Eren le respondió en su lengua haciendo que Rivaille se molestara –Eren –de nuevo la respuesta fue en el idioma desconocido, solo que esta vez parecía más fastidiada que la vez anterior –Maldita sea, Eren, no soy tu enemigo.

Solo entonces el joven pareció reaccionar y agachó su mirada, quitando su actitud desafiante y encogiéndose en su lugar. Volvió a hablar por última vez esas palabras que Rivaille no entendía y luego pidió disculpas.

–Está bien –respondió el mayor soltando aire –No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte.

–Lo haré luego con el señor Smith…

–No estoy hablando de él, Eren.

–¡No le pediré disculpas a Jean! –gritó haciendo que Rivaille volviera a fruncir su entrecejo –A él no –susurró –Es un maldito.

–Bueno –soltó Rivaille, Eren no podía creérselo y levantó la vista, ¿de verdad estaba bien? –Si es lo que crees, está bien. Pero no vuelvas actuar así de nuevo, mocoso de mierda.

Eren se ruborizó con molestia ante esas palabras, aunque aceptaba bien que había obrado mal y se merecía todo eso. Entonces Rivaille pareció recapacitar y le extendió la mano invitándolo a ponerse de pie y a tomar el té esa tarde.

Ambos caminaron hacia el salón dedicado a eso y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, al menos por ese día.

–Sabe pelear muy bien, aun así –lo defendió Erwin el día siguiente, Rivaille había ido solo esa vez y ambos hombres se encontraban en el despacho del rubio sin mucho trabajo que hacer –Bueno, está clara la razón, pero solo quería que lo supieras –se burló y con ello su amigo frunció el ceño mirando por la ventana, desde donde habían observado gran parte del conflicto el día anterior –Te demoraste en actuar. Vamos, tú también querías ver quién ganaba. Jean no es un debilucho, así que para tumbarlo de esa manera, Eren debe ser un muy buen peleador. Incluso Reiner tuvo problemas para mantenerlo bajo control, probablemente si tú no hubieras intervenido, Eren se hubiera zafado y…

–Ya lo sé.

–Hace honor a su título ¿no lo crees?

Erwin tenía razón, ese chico hacia honor a todo lo que era y por primera vez Rivaille se dio cuenta de qué había comprado. No solo había pagado por un ser humano, sino que había adquirido a un príncipe cuya especialidad era la guerra y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

–¿Lo has reprendido siquiera? Jean terminó con medio rostro hinchado luego de eso. Armin no puede creer lo que sucedió y todos estaban temeroso de que tú volvieras con Eren –dijo sacando a Rivaille de sus pensamientos.

Claro que no lo había reprendido, lo había intentado, pero al final lo había dejado todo así. No se veía capaz de reprender a alguien por una cosa así, estaba seguro de que Jean había tenido la culpa, solo que Eren era un poco sensible a veces, lo que quería decir que explotaba fácilmente. Al final él no era nadie para castigar a otro por pelear, cuando él también solía hacerlo de joven.

–Felicidades, usted ha adquirido un tigre de Bengala, su deber ahora es entrenarlo para que no ataque a las personas que pasan a su alrededor.

Erwin había soltado esas palabras para que Rivaille recapacitara, pero este se las tomó solo como una simple broma soltada al azar, por lo que cuando dejó esa casa las olvidó rápidamente, para él, Eren no era nada peligroso, y más que una especie de tigre, le parecía un pequeño gatito.

Esto se comprobó cuando entró a la casa y Eren le recibió como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro porque era sábado por la tarde y Sasha ya había partido a su hogar, mientras que Connie había dejado la cena lista en el horno, para que en unos minutos más lo apagaran y se sirvieran. El chico caminó hacia él y cerrando la puerta detrás del mayor lo acorraló contra esta besándolo con pasión, apresándolo con sus brazos, sujetándolo de la cintura como si fuera a ir a alguna parte.

–Hoy me toca a mí –le susurró sobre los labios entre besos.

–No es por turnos, mocoso.

Siendo empujado por los besos de Rivaille, se apartaron de esa puerta y de manera torpe buscaron la escalera, intentando evitar separar sus labios y si lo hacían solo era por un corto tiempo, porque pronto buscaban la manera de volverse a encontrar. Cuando por fin dieron con la habitación de Rivaille, Eren se sentó en el borde la cama y dejó que el mayor se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, recibiendo los sabrosos besos de parte de ese hombre que lo traía tan loco.

–Así que quieres estar arriba esta vez –le decía Rivaille haciendo que ambas entrepiernas se rozaran, provocando que Eren soltara un jadeo mientras que con su boca aún abierta buscaba la contraria, que parecía negársele bajo todo concepto –Quieres mucho eso ¿no, Eren? –bromeó él tomándolo de los cabellos para acercarlo aún más, susurrando sobre la boca del castaño –¿Qué harás si no se te da?

–Lo tomaré –jadeó apresando el labio inferior de Rivaille con sus dientes.

–¿A la fuerza? –se atrevió a preguntar con cierta gracia cuando el chico lo soltó.

–No –respondió besando el mentón de Rivaille –Usted también lo quiere.

Eren acercó sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón del mayor por los costados, acariciando suavemente hasta llegar al frente para desabrocharlo y tomar entre sus manos el activo miembro de Rivaille. Estaba tan caliente, lo que le dijo a Eren lo excitado que estaba su pareja, y con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, subiendo y bajando mientras el mayor comenzaba a gemir de manera queda, sacando unos pequeños suspiros que apenas eran audibles.

–Más rápido –pidió ronco y fue un hecho, Eren comenzó a acelerar la velocidad al escuchar la voz de Rivaille –Eren… si vas a metérmela, hazlo ya –gruñó contra el oído del castaño quien se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pasando saliva y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Lo llevó sobre la cama y lo tendió en ésta, quitándole los pantalones con lentitud, haciendo que Rivaille se impacientara un poco, gruñendo que se apresurara y se dejara de juegos. Eren solo le sonrió y besó el vientre del mayor levantando un poco la blanca camisa, haciendo que éste se arqueara un poco y con ello pasó a tomar el miembro del mayor para soltar su cálido aliento sobre éste.

Rivaille se quedó quieto ante ese acto y le miró atentamente. La boca de Eren se abría de a poco y de ella salía la rosada lengua que iba a posicionarse sobre el glande del mayor, haciendo que éste, en un acto reflejo se arqueara soltando un ligero jadeo. El acto volvió a repetirse una y otra vez, y cuando Rivaille logró acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener esa lengua pasando sobre su erguido miembro, Eren pasó a succionar la punta, apresándola ligeramente con sus labios.

Lo único de lo que Rivaille fue consciente en ese momento era de que se sentía muy bien. Tomó algo de aire para luego volver a sentir la succión que lo hizo retorcerse ligeramente. Luego, un dedo decidió ingresar y comenzó a juguetear dentro de él, aún con su miembro en la boca de Eren. Un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, todo demasiado placentero para poder sobre llevarlo.

Pronto su interior se vació y Eren le miraba ahora desde otro ángulo, con sus ojos clavados en él, esperando el vamos. Rivaille asintió lentamente, claro que estaba preparado, luego de todo eso que Eren había hecho no podía pedir más.

Ayudó a Eren a deshacerse de sus pantalones y agradeció que el chico usara siempre esos vendajes que nada dejaban a la imaginación, porque sacarlos sí que era todo un desafío y no estaba seguro de cuánto fuera a durar así.

Acomodándose entre las piernas de Rivaille, Eren entró despacio, observando siempre el rostro del mayor quien mordía su labio inferior debido al dolor de la penetración. Se inclinó hacia él, poniendo los codos sobre la cama para evitar caer sobre Rivaille y le susurró unas dulces palabras, ganándose como recompensa unos mordiscos en su hombro. En realidad Rivaille poco y nada había entendido de lo que Eren había dicho, porque lo había hecho en su lengua materna, pero debido a la dulzura con la que había soltado esas palabras no pudo evitar morderle con un poco de fuerza, marcándolo como suyo, dejando la impresión de sus dientes que duraría al menos una semana.

Cuando Eren estuvo completamente adentro Rivaille no pudo evitar soltar un gemido debido al lugar que había tocado el castaño. Con ello, Eren supo que no podía parar y fue solo gracias a las vendas en su cuerpo que las uñas de Rivaille no le dejaron marcas luego de que comenzara a envestir una y otra vez contra el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó para ambos supieron que nada podría quebrar eso que tenían, porque no estaba hecho de nada material, esa relación estaba armada de algo que habían olvidado, simplemente amor.

O al menos eso creyeron. El lunes siguiente alguien tocó la puerta de la casa, como siempre, debía ser Sasha quien fuera a abrir y, cortando la conversación que llevaba con Connie, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al vestíbulo totalmente calmada, creyó de que se trataba de algún mensajero o de un soldado, fuera como fuera, siempre era lo mismo.

Giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero se detuvo, antes de hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón todo eso se sentía extraño. Jamás nadie iba a esa hora a buscar a Rivaille puesto que era horario de cena, a menos que… claro, debía tratarse de Hange o Erwin que iban tarde a cenar sin siquiera avisar, como siempre lo hacían.

Un grito alertó a los tres hombres que se encontraban en la casa. Connie, al saber que era de Sasha, tomó lo primero que tenía cerca y corrió hacia el vestíbulo donde Rivaille ya se encontraba mirando estático la escena. Una mujer joven, de cabellos cotos, negros y lacios, con una piel de porcelana y vestimenta claramente oriental con estampado de pececillos y fondo rojo, estaba amenazando a la sirvienta con una katana puesta justo sobre el cuello de la castaña.

–¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –preguntó Rivaille furioso, no quería que esa mocosa luego anduviera toda nerviosa por la casa producto del ataque que estaba recibiendo, porque en el fondo, se preocupaba por Sasha.

–Mi nombre es Mikasa y soy la esposa de Eren.

…

…

Continuará.

* * *

.

**Los capítulos que le quedan a este fanfic están contados… ¡Será terrible terminarlo, porque al final igual lo amo! Pero las cosas no deben durar mucho, sino se pudren, por eso es que las manzanas deben comerse antes que las semanas pasen y hay que evitar dejarlas a medio comer durante mucho tiempo, de otra manera la putrefacción se hará presente.**

**¿Qué fue eso? **

**Oh, créanme que esta visita traerá unos pequeños problemas a nuestros enamorados. Estaba esperando tanto por este momento donde Mikasa apareciera reclamando su título de esposa de Eren, sufre, pequeño Rivaille.**

**Supongo que subí rápido como una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en el último capítulo u.u**

**Sí, sé que me voy a ganar varias palabras de odio y si no las dicen estoy segura de que más de alguien dejará de leer, pero se los advertí, yo no soy de ese tipo de gente que acepte a uno como **_**uke**_** y al otro como **_**seme**_**, porque el amor no es así, siempre tiene que haber equilibrio, por eso Ereri. **

**En fin, le he salvado la hombría a Eren (?)**

* * *

**-Shizaya: Oh, sí, todos esperaban el momento en que Eren le dijera a Rivaille que era un príncipe, es tan tonto mi niño bonito *-* Siempre intento no forzar la historia, por eso la medito mucho para que salga natural, me demoré mucho en decidirme si así quería que pasara esa escena y debido a que me terminó de convencer (tiene argumentos muy válidos) es que la puse, en realidad no fue por poner humor forzado ni nada. ¡Así es, mi Rivaille por fin se ha confesado! Ow, muchas gracias por comentar, un abrazo :3**


End file.
